Since I've Been Loving You
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: CH 17 is FINALLY here! :
1. Working Seven To Eleven Every Day

* * *

Jackie sat on the couch with Donna's arms around her, crying over the fact that the man she had been with for over two years didn't love her. She had put her heart on the line and he had chosen to get drunk in a beer warehouse rather than be with her. Rather than talk to her and tell her he loved her too. She had been ditched before and she had had her heart broken too. But nothing felt as horrible as this. Because this was the end of Jackie and Hyde…the end of her whole world. She lifted her head to say something to Jackie and she came face to face with a very drunk Steven Hyde. 

"Jackie." He mumbled.

Jackie's heart stopped momentarily. "Steven? What are you doing here? Better question…how did you get here?"

Hyde stumbled over to the couch and plopped down next to Jackie. "Cab…"

Jackie scrunched her nose as she got a whiff of his breath. "Oh gross…"

He sighed. "Sorry…"

Donna patted Jackie's back. "Do you want me to leave?"

Jackie turned to her. "Yeah. I'll be fine here. Thanks."

Donna nodded. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Thanks." Jackie said as Donna left, she turned back to Hyde. "Steven…what are you doing here?"

He slumped over on the couch and leaned into her. "You're so pretty Jackie…"

She wanted to smile but she knew that she couldn't. He was about to break her heart. Or so she thought. "Well…thanks Steven. But that wasn't answering my question."

"Jackie…I was really mad when you told me about the ultimatum." He said closing his eyes, and leaning completely against her.

She sighed. "Steven…I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Yeah well I think it sucks." He said angrily.

She shook her head. "If you are here to break up with me…just do it."

He shook his head. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Her eyes lit up for a moment. "You aren't?"

He shook his head some more and snuggled into her. "No…you're my little doll face. Can't do that…" He whispered.

Jackie's heart skipped a beat and she rubbed his head gently. "Oh…well then what do you want to do?"

Hyde yawned and snuggled into her again. "I want…" His body started to relax against her. "I want too…"

Jackie leaned closer to him. "You want what Steven?"

She stared at him for a moment waiting for an answer…but all she got was a soft snore. She sighed and chuckled gently. She lifted his head off of her lap and placed a pillow under his head and wrapped a blanket around him. She leaned down to kiss his head and she walked upstairs to her bedroom to go to bed.

"Hey." Donna said nervously. "How'd it go?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't really know. He said he didn't want to break up…and then he passed out."

Donna frowned. "Our boyfriends are morons."

Jackie smirked. "Yeah. They really are."

Donna sighed. "So what do you think you are gonna do?"

Jackie shrugged and rummaged through her drawers for some pajamas. "I don't know. I guess I'll just wait to talk to Steven in the morning and see what he wants to do. I have until noon to give the station an answer. And as long as he wakes up by 11:50…I think we'll have plenty of time to talk. Steven doesn't take to long usually…he says what he needs to say and then we either don't speak for two days or we just have sex."

Donna laughed. "That sounds promising."

Jackie sighed. "Well I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Donna shook her head. "No. You really don't."

"Well enough about me and Steven. What are you going to do about Eric?" She asked.

Donna shrugged. "I don't think there is much I can do at this point. He seems to really want to go to Africa no matter what I say. I don't want to hold him back…"

Jackie nodded. "Eric really loves you Donna. I think that you two will be able to survive a year apart."

Donna nodded. "I hope so…"

Jackie smiled. "I think we need to just go to bed…and deal with this in the morning."

Donna nodded and rolled over. "Sounds like a plan."

Jackie got changed and hopped onto her cot and looked over at Donna who was already fast asleep. She smiled and lay down and hoped that tomorrow would be better. She hoped that Hyde loved her. She hoped that he loved her enough to ask her to stay. No matter how much she wanted to be a news anchor, she wanted to be with Hyde more than anything else.

* * *

The next morning, Hyde woke up on the couch with a killer headache. He opened his eyes slowly and cursed the sun for coming up so early. He looked around and tried to figure out what had happened the night before. He couldn't remember coming over to Donna's house. The last thing he remembered was dancing on top of a table with Kelso to "Dude Looks Like A Lady" and falling off. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up to look for Jackie. He figured she was upstairs so he made his way to his room. When he walked in, he found Donna rummaging through her drawers. 

"Hey." He said.

Donna turned to look at him. "Oh hey Hyde. How you feeling this morning?"

He groaned. "I've been better."

She giggled. "Jackie's in the bathroom. I think she's about to take a shower."

Hyde nodded. "You mind if I go in there to talk to her?"

Donna shook her head. "No. Not at all. I'm going over to Eric's to talk to him."

He nodded. "Cool. Thanks."

Donna watched him walk to the door and then she called out to him. "Hey Hyde?"

Hyde turned to look at her. "What's up?"

"Jackie really…really loves you." She said. "Just remember that."

Hyde smiled. "I know she does. And I will…"

Donna nodded. "Good. Well…good luck."

Hyde smiled as she left the room and he took a deep breath. He picked up a hand and knocked on the bathroom door gently. He heard Jackie rummaging through the bathroom before she walked to the door and opened it up. She looked surprised at first and then she smiled gently.

"Steven. You're up." She said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't really remember falling asleep on the couch."

"Well you actually fell asleep on my lap…but I put you to bed. Couldn't really carry you upstairs…it was the best I could do." She said.

He smiled and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Thanks."

She looked down. "Don't mention it…"

Hyde lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey…you ok?"

She sighed. "That depends…"

He narrowed his eyes down at her. "On what?"

"Last night…you said you didn't want to break up with me." She whispered.

He nodded. "Well that's true."

She smiled slightly. "Well good…but uh…" She paused. "You said there was something that you wanted…"

Hyde cleared his throat. "I did huh?"

She nodded nervously. "Yeah. Look…Steven when I said I wanted to know if we would get married…I didn't mean right away. I just…" She paused. "I want to know that the guy I love…loves me back."

He stared at her intently. "I do."

Her eyes started to water. "Steven I don't know what to do…"

"Don't go." He whispered.

Jackie held onto the door frame. "Wha-What?"

He let out a deep shaky breath. "Please don't go."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why not?"

He sighed and rubbed his sore temples. "Because I would miss you too much."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I would miss you. And I don't want to have to miss you. I want you here…with me. By my side…ok? Is that so bad?"

She shook her head and walked closer to him. "No. It's not."

He smiled slightly. "So does that mean you'll stay?"

Jackie took a deep breath. "On one condition."

He stared down at her. "What's that?"

"That in a year from now…you won't leave me." She whispered.

Hyde pulled her close and cupped her face. "In a year we can talk about getting married."

Jackie stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack doll." He chuckled.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Oh Steven…I love you so much." She said kissing his face.

"I love you too Jacks. I love you too…" He whispered.

Jackie let the tears fall freely as Hyde held her tightly. She was giving up a great job and she knew that. But being in Hyde's arms felt right. There were plenty of jobs out there…but there was only one Steven Hyde.

* * *

A few hours later, the gang was gathered in the Foreman's driveway getting ready to say goodbye to Eric. Kitty was currently holding onto him tightly not willing to let go. Jackie and Hyde were leaning up against the basketball hoop, his arm wrapped around her. Eric walked over to them and smiled.

"So looks like the devil finally nagged her man." He teased.

Jackie smiled. "Looks like it."

He chuckled. "I'm happy for you guys."

Jackie moved away from Hyde and wrapped her arms around Eric. "I'm gonna miss you nerd boy."

He laughed. "I'll miss you too. I guess…"

Jackie let him go and hit him in the stomach. "Shut up."

He laughed. "Hey do me a favor?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure."

He leaned in to her. "Watch out for Donna, will you?"

Jackie smiled. "I will."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Hyde walked over to them. "Hey man…be careful out there. I hear that they have crazy spiders that bite you and then you die."

Eric chuckled nervously. "I'm gonna miss you too Hyde."

Hyde shrugged. "I'm just saying…I hope you don't die out there. But if you do die…make it something heroic. Like…wrestle an alligator or a tiger. If you die but getting bit by a spider…" He paused. "I mean…I'll just laugh man. Cuz that's good stuff."

Eric smiled. "I'm glad to see our friendship as meant so much to you Hyde."

Hyde shrugged. "I'm just saying…that would be funny. Like I'd mess with your tomb stone and I'd write…here lies my best friend Eric Foreman. He was a dumbass and got bit by a spider. Lesson learned…don't go to Africa."

Eric shook his head. "I'll try to not get bit by a spider alright?"

Hyde nodded. "Sounds good man."

Eric stuck out his hand for Hyde to shake. "See you later?"

Hyde looked down at Eric's hand and sighed before pulling in for a hug. "Yeah…see you later man. Good luck out there…"

Eric hugged him back. "Thanks Good luck here…"

Hyde patted his back. "I'll hold the fort down while you're gone."

Eric pulled away from Hyde. "Thanks."

Eric smiled at his friends and got in the Vista Cruiser and drove off to the airport with Donna. Hyde and Jackie stayed in the driveway as everyone else dispersed to different destinations. Hyde was staring off into the distance where Eric's car had disappeared. Jackie walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You're gonna miss him." She whispered.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Jackie rubbed his stomach. "He'll be back…"

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. I know. He just…he's like my brother ya know?"

Jackie kissed his ear. "I know."

He shrugged. "I guess we all have to move on right?"

Jackie smiled. "I guess so. But…were family. We'll all be together in the end."

Hyde pulled her so that she was standing in front of him and he smiled down at her. "If you say so."

Jackie leaned up to kiss him. "I say so…"

"Come on…I have something I want to show you." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Sure."

Hyde opened the door to the Camino and Jackie got in as the drove through the streets of Point Place. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before Jackie slid over to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead when they were stopped at a red light. A few months ago he would have felt nervous about what he was about to do…but right now he felt that this was right. They pulled up in front of an apartment complex and Jackie seemed confused.

"Steven what are we doing here?" She asked.

Hyde looked up at the building. "Kelso and Fez said there are a few apartments up for rent here."

Jackie's face lit up for a moment. "Steven…"

"I just…I don't know. When Eric told me that he was going to Africa…and you gave me the ultimatum…I realized for the first time I can't hide from the future. It just kind of creeps up on you." He said looking away from her. "You know how I feel about you…and although I don't say it a lot…you mean the world to me Jacks. And…I guess its time I start thinking about the future. So…if you want to…I think we should get an apartment together." He said.

Jackie felt the tears in her eyes and she leaned into him. "You are amazing."

He smirked. "So they tell me."

Jackie laughed and wiped her tears away. "Steven…you're sure about this?"

He nodded. "Yeah I am." He smiled. "Believe me…I was shocked at first too."

"Thank you Steven." She said.

Hyde looked at her strangely. "For what? I didn't do anything."

She nodded. "Yes. You did."

He shifted in his seat. "What?"

"You gave me what I always wanted." She whispered.

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

"You." She said leaning in to kiss him.

Hyde smiled against her hips and held her tight. "Glad to make you happy…"

Jackie giggled and straddled his hips. She was going to give him a proper thanking right here and right now. And that was something that Hyde didn't have a problem with.

* * *

That night, Hyde and Jackie were having dinner with the Foreman's. They decided that it would be the perfect time for Hyde to tell them that he would be moving in with Jackie. He knew that Kitty would take it rough especially since Eric had just gone off to Africa. But it was time he moved out.

Kitty passed the potatoes to Jackie. "Well I'm glad you decided to stay sweetheart." She said giggling. "What does Chicago have that we don't have? I mean you're tiny…you'd probably blow away there. It is called the windy city you know."

Jackie laughed. "I did know that."

Red smiled. "So…what made you decide to stay anyway?" He asked.

Jackie looked at Hyde and then back at Red. "Oh…someone convinced me."

Red smiled. "Well good. You were the only one I ever liked anyway."

Hyde smirked. "I love you too Red."

Red rolled his eyes. "What did I say about using the L word at the dinner table?"

Hyde sighed. "If I used it…you'd stick your foot so far up at my ass…I'd never be able to speak again."

Red nodded proudly. "That's right."

Kitty sighed. "Can we please refrain from using the ass word at the dinner table for once?"

Red shrugged. "Why? It's fun."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Anyway…when do you think that Eric will call?"

"I don't know. But for Donna's sake I hope it's soon." Jackie said. "She was a wreck when she came home from dropping Eric off at the airport."

Kitty started to tear up. "I miss him already."

Hyde smiled at Kitty. "He'll be back before you know it Mrs. Foreman. I'm sure he won't be able to stay out there very long…He's to skinny."

Kitty wiped her tears away. "That is true."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. One time…Eric was drunk at Donna's and he tried on one of my dresses. It barley fit him! And I am tiny!"

Kitty giggled. "That's my boy…"

Hyde smiled for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Well…I guess now is about as good a time as any."

Red took a sip of his drink. "For what?"

"Jackie and I have decided to move in together." He said.

Red smiled proudly and Kitty put a hand over her mouth. "Oh Steven…"

Hyde sighed. "Look…I'm really grateful for everything that you guys have done for me. Without you guys…God knows where I would be. Not with Jackie…that's for sure." He paused. "But I guess its time that I move on…Foreman moves to Africa…and now I'm moving into a new apartment." He said. "But ya know…I'll miss you guys…"

Kitty got up and hugged Hyde. "I'm going to miss you too sweetie…but I'm proud of you."

Hyde hugged her back. "Thanks Mrs. Foreman."

When Kitty let go she hugged Jackie and Red patted Hyde's arm. "You're a good kid Steven. And I know that you are going to do great things…"

Hyde smiled. "Thanks Red."

Jackie smiled at Kitty. "Mrs. Foreman you'll have to teach me how to cook. I mean I will be taking care of Steven now…"

Kitty smiled and patted Jackie's cheek. "Sounds good sweetheart."

Jackie put her hand over Hyde's and he smiled at her. The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk about the future and the rest of the gang. When dinner was over, Jackie helped Kitty clean the dishes and Hyde and Red watched a game on TV. Afterwards, Jackie and Hyde went downstairs to Hyde's room and lay down together.

"Steven…" Jackie whispered.

Hyde leaned in closer to her. "What's up?"

"This is what you really want?" She asked.

Hyde smiled and kissed her gently. "Yeah. I really want to do this Jacks."

She smiled and nuzzled his nose. "You scared?"

Hyde shrugged. "A little bit."

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently. "Me too…"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. I guess we will."

"You want to go pick out our new apartment?" He asked.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I do." She said.

Hyde smiled and pulled Jackie up on top of him as he began to kiss her. No matter how scared he was he knew that he couldn't let her go. When she gave him the ultimatum…he had been mad. But he realized…no one loved her like him. And that was something he couldn't let go.

* * *

**Ok You know what to do! Be kind...this chapter was short because it was just the beginning. Upnext-Jackie and Hyde get their apartment and on their first night alone they get a visit from a depressed Donna. What will they do to cheer her up? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and then check for an update soon. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about "Crazy Love" new chapter will be up soon. Review this first though! **


	2. It Really Makes Life A Drag

**Ok here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW after!**

* * *

The next few days passed by pretty quickly. Jackie and Hyde had found the perfect apartment but they had to wait a few days to move in. Eric had still not called and Donna and Kitty were getting very nervous and upset about it. Kitty spent her time crying while Donna spent the time yelling at everyone for being happy when she wasn't. Hyde and Jackie were in the basement going through a catalogue looking for new furniture for their apartment.

"What about that one?" Jackie asked. "Its cheap but it still looks nice."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. And its blue…the walls are white so it would go well."

Jackie smiled. "Steven…were picking out furniture for our new apartment! This is so exciting!"

Hyde chuckled at her. "I just can't wait to pick out a bed." He smirked. "I want it to be big…big and comfy."

Jackie smiled. "Of course you do baby. But actually…I was thinking we could take my parents bed from my old house."

"The four poster bed?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Of course we would have to get a new mattress."

Hyde smiled. "I always liked that bed."

"Of course you did. Do you remember when we did it on it when my parents were gone?" She asked.

Hyde smirked happily. "Of course I do. It's the best revenge."

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "Well now that that is cleared up."

"Yeah we need-" He was about to say when the door flew open.

"I can't believe that bastard still hasn't called me yet!" Donna yelled storming into the room and pushing them both over so she was between them on the couch.

"Oh…hey Donna." Hyde said.

Jackie smiled sweetly at Hyde and patted Donna's back. "He'll call soon."

Donna sighed. "I mean…he promised he would call right when he got there. So better be dead and that's why he hasn't called yet."

Hyde sighed. "Donna…he'll call. Maybe he couldn't find a phone right away."

"Or he's sleeping with some skanky native girl!" She yelled.

Jackie shook her head. "Donna…he's not going to cheat on you. He doesn't have the guts to do that because he knows you would fly over there and chop his balls off."

"And that's probably a delicacy over there." Hyde said.

Jackie reached over and smacked him. "Shut up."

Hyde shrugged. "What?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to Steven, Donna. I'm sure that Eric will call today." She said rubbing her back.

Donna smiled. "Thanks Jackie…"

Jackie smiled and hugged her. "Don't mention it."

Donna sighed. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. What were you guys doing?"

"Picking out furniture for the new apartment." Jackie said.

Donna smiled. "Good for you guys. You are moving on…" She started to tear up. "And I'm stuck with my Dad all alone…"

She put her head in Jackie's lap and started to cry. "Oh…no…Donna don't cry."

Hyde patted her back gently. "Donna why would you move out of your Dad's house? You get to live there for free."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Steven and I have to pay rent. I have to find a new job."

Donna cried harder. "But you have each other!"

Jackie looked over at Hyde who just shrugged. "Ok…you know what? Were going out tonight Donna. All of us. You, Me, Steven, Kelso and Fez. Were going out tonight. You are not going to sit around here and mope around. I won't let that happen as your best friend! Eric is out there in the world and you will not spend the year crying over him!"

Donna lifted her head. "Jackie where are we going to go? The Hub?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. We will drive up to Kenosha and go to that fancy bar called that we always wanted to go too!"

"You mean Kingsley's?" Hyde asked.

Jackie smiled. "I most certainly do."

Donna smiled. "Wow. All the rich people go there!"

Jackie nodded. "Yup. And were going tonight."

Hyde smiled. "I like the way you think baby."

Jackie smiled. "I try."

Donna smiled. "I'm gonna go find an outfit to wear!"

Donna got off the couch and ran out the door and Jackie scooted closer to Hyde and started to flip through the magazine. Hyde smiled at her. "Kingsley's huh?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. I've wanted to go there forever and it seems like the perfect place to get Donna to cheer up."

Hyde smiled. "You're a good friend Jacks…"

Jackie smiled. "Thanks baby. Now…we need to find a TV."

Hyde smiled. "Biggest one possible."

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek as they flipped through the catalogue some more.

* * *

That night, Jackie was doing Donna's hair over at her house. She made sure it was wavy and perfect for a night out on the town. They both put on sexy outfits that would drive the boys wild. Jackie had boxes around the room as she had started to pack her things up.

Donna sighed. "You know I'm really going to miss you Jackie."

Jackie smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you too Donna. But you can come over whenever you want."

Donna smiled. "Thanks. But I'm not so sure Hyde will be ok with that."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Please. I'll be making the rules at the apartment if he wants to get me in bed."

Donna laughed. "Ah…sex is a weapon of torture."

Jackie nodded. "You bet your ass it is."

Bob came in the room and smiled at them. "Donna Eric's on the phone."

Donna jumped up and picked up the phone in her room. "Eric?"

"Hey Donna!" Eric yelled on the other end.

"Oh my God…I was so worried. You said you would call when you first got there." She said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I couldn't find a phone at first I had to get into the town I'm going to be living in." He said.

Donna sighed. "Well how are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm great! It's a whole new world down here! It's amazing!" He said.

Donna frowned because she knew he was happy and she was miserable. "Oh. Well that's great Eric."

"How is everyone back home?" He asked.

"Jackie and Hyde are moving in together." She said.

"Wow. Good for them." He said.

Donna sat down at her desk and held the phone to her ear. "So…you think you'll make it there for a whole year?"

"I think I will." Eric said. "I feel like this is what I'm supposed to be doing right now."

Donna felt the tears bottling up. "I'm happy for you Eric."

"I miss you though." He said. "A lot."

Donna wiped a tear away and Jackie came over to her to rub her back. "I miss you too Eric. So much."

"I bet a year will go by really fast." He said. "It'll be like we were never apart."

Donna covered her eyes. "Yeah. I bet it will too…"

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

Donna leaned into Jackie who wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah. I know you love me Eric. I love you too…"

"And I'm doing this for us. So that we have a future together. I know it's probably hard for you to understand that…but it will all work out for the better." He said.

Donna was silent for a moment. "If you say so."

Eric sighed. "Well…I need to go. Long distance calls are expensive. But I'll write to you soon. I promise."

Donna wiped her nose. "Ok. I'll be waiting."

"Bye Donna. I love you so much." He said.

"I love you to Eric. Be careful out there. Bye." She said as she hung up.

Jackie rubbed her back. "Are you ok?"

Donna sighed. "No…"

Bob walked over to her and kissed her head. "It's going to be alright honey. Don't you worry about a thing."

"He just sounds so happy." She said. "And I know this is a great opportunity for him. But I just…I want to be with him. I want him to be happy with me…"

Jackie leaned down to hug her. "Donna he is happy with you. And I think that this year apart will actually be good for you guys. You've never known life apart…not really. This will make your relationship stronger."

Donna rubbed her eyes. "I hope so."

Jackie stood up. "Come on. No more crying. We're going out!" She said.

Bob smiled. "Yeah. Listen to Jackie honey. A night out will do you good."

Donna sighed and stood up and fixed her outfit. "Ok. Let's go."

Jackie smiled and grabbed her coat. "Let's go."

Bob kissed Donna's cheek and the girls walked downstairs and out the door tot eh Foreman's driveway. The guys were waiting by the car and Hyde smiled when he saw them.

"Don't you two look beautiful. "He said.

Jackie smiled and kissed him. "Thanks babe. You look nice too."

Kelso looked Donna up and down. "Hey so Donna…now that Eric's out of the picture…do you think that we could-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Donna said.

"What?" Kelso said. "I figured you wouldn't want to be lonely."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Shut up Michael. Donna doesn't want you."

Kelso glared at her. "Well damn Jackie…you don't have to be so rude!"

Hyde sighed. "Just get in the car Kelso."

Kelso stormed off into the car and Fez walked over to them. "Do not listen to Kelso, Donna. You look beautiful tonight and we should all just go out and have fun." He said.

Donna smiled. "Thanks Fez. But that's going to be harder now that I know how happy Eric is out there."

"He called?" Hyde asked.

Donna nodded. "Yup. I just hung up with him. He is having an amazing time."

Jackie rubbed Donna's shoulder. "Donna, I told you we weren't going to think about that tonight. You need to go out and have your own fun! Sitting around here and missing him isn't going to make you feel better. And it isn't going to make him come back." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Come on Donna."

Donna sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

They got in the car and drove up to Kenosha to Kingsley's. They got out and walked into the bar and looked around at all the people dancing and drinking.

"Now this is a classy bar." Jackie said.

Donna smiled. "I need a drink."

Jackie smiled. "That's the spirit. Have a shot of vodka and forget about Eric for the night." She said. "It's my treat."

Donna smiled. "Thanks Jackie."

Jackie walked up to the bar. "Hey Mr. Bar Tender! I want a round of shots for me and my friends!"

The guy grabbed five shot glasses and poured them the drinks. He slid them over to Jackie who handed them out to everyone. They all put the glasses up and Jackie smiled.

"To new beginnings. To growing up. And to staying friends." She said.

"Cheers!" They said clinking the glasses together and then downing them.

Donna swallowed hers quick and smiled. "Tonight I'm gonna have fun!"

Jackie smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"Drink up Donna." Hyde said handing her another shot.

Donna downed the drink and smiled. "I'm going to go find someone to dance with!" She said.

Jackie smiled as Donna went off to dance and Kelso and Fez went to find some chicks. Hyde wrapped his arm around Jackie and kissed her head.

"Hey." He said.

Jackie smiled up at him. "Hey."

"You think Donna's going to be ok?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. I do. She's tough. And although right now she's hurting…she'll be alright."

Hyde smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "So we get to start bringing the stuff into the apartment tomorrow." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Yes. We do."

"We'll have to swing by your old place and get the bed first." He said. "That's the most important thing." He said with a smirk.

Jackie smiled. "Pig."

"What? We have to break in the new apartment with sex." He said.

Jackie chuckled. "If you say so."

Hyde smiled and kissed her head. "WB gave me a few days off so we can get settled." He said.

"Well that was nice of him." Jackie said. "I need to find a job."

Hyde fidgeted nervously. "Hey Jackie?"

She looked away from Donna to him. "Yes?"

"Do you resent me for asking you to give up that job opportunity?" He asked.

Jackie turned to look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Steven…no. Not at all."

"But it is your dream to be a news castor." He said.

"And I can do that in Point Place." She said. "I didn't have to go to Chicago for that. And if I had gone there…you would be here."

Hyde sighed. "But still."

Jackie held his face in her hands and pulled him down to her eye level. "I love you Steven J. Hyde. More than anything in this world…and I do not regret not taking that job. I would have regretted it more if I had left because I would have left the love of my life behind. And that is something I wouldn't have been able to find out there."

Hyde smiled down at her. "You are amazing."

She shrugged. "I know."

Hyde smiled and kissed her gently. "I promise that I won't make you regret it."

She smiled "I know you won't."

He smiled again and pulled her to him kissing her passionately. "Come on. Let's go make some guys jealous out on the dance floor…"

Jackie smiled. "Let's do it…"

Hyde pulled Jackie out onto the dance floor and danced to "Can't Get No Satisfaction" with her. He smirked at all the guys who stared jealously at him since he was dancing with the hottest girl in the room. He pulled her up against him to make sure that they all knew to keep their hands to themselves and to not even try to go after her. She was his. Now. And forever.

* * *

A few hours later, Donna had had about seven shots. She was dancing wildly out on the dance floor with anyone who wanted to dance with her. Kelso and Fez had both found a girl to flirt with and they were buying them drinks and bragging about how special they were. Jackie and Hyde were sitting at the bar watching Donna.

"Well you sure got her to forget about Eric tonight." Hyde said.

Jackie laughed. "She's going to hate herself in the morning."

Hyde chuckled. "She'll have a nice date with the toilet."

Jackie sighed. "I didn't want her to get completely wasted." She said.

Hyde shrugged. "Just let her deal with it in her way. Tonight she just needs to drink. And I'm sure tomorrow she'll find a better way to deal with it."

Jackie smiled. "I hope so."

Hyde looked around. "I remember Foreman and I tried to sneak in here once when we were seventeen."

Jackie smiled. "Did you get kicked out?"

Hyde nodded. "Yup. They called the cops on us and Foreman got so scared he ran five blocks until he knew the cops wouldn't find him."

"Can you blame him?" Jackie asked. "If the cops had called Red and told him you guys tried to sneak into a bar…your asses would be half the way to Taiwan." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Trust me. I know. I did go to jail for you once."

Jackie smiled. "Yes you did. That was so romantic." She said leaning in to kiss him.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She smiled and patted his hand. "Hey Steven?" She asked.

Hyde turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered. "And you don't have to say it back…but I just…I love you." She said again.

Hyde smiled sweetly and leaned in to her. "I uh…I love you too Jacks."

She smiled and kissed him. "You don't have to say it everyday."

He shrugged. "Let's just take it one day at a time. Ok?" He asked.

She smiled. "Ok."

Donna stumbled over to them and wrapped an arm around Hyde. "You know what? This was a great idea Jackie!" She said.

Jackie chuckled. "I'm glad to see you happier." She said.

"Alcohol…it's the key to everything!" She said.

Hyde laughed. "I see we have an alcoholic in the works."

Jackie sighed "Donna…we'll party tonight and then tomorrow we'll find a better way to deal with Eric leaving."

Donna smiled and leaned in to Hyde. "You know…I love you guys…"

Hyde looked at Donna's droopy eyes. "Oh boy…"

"You guys are the best." She said kissing Hyde's cheek.

"Hey. Whoa…hands off my boyfriend." Jackie said pointing at her.

Donna smiled. "You know…he could have been my boyfriend."

Jackie glared at him. "Donna!"

Donna smiled. "I'm just saying. Hyde loved me!"

Hyde could sense Jackie's tension and he moved Donna's arm. "Ok Donna…you're really drunk."

Donna sighed. "Maybe I should have given you a chance. You wouldn't have left me for Africa." She said.

Hyde sighed. "Donna. We never would have worked."

Donna started to cry. "Why not?"

"Because. You are meant for Foreman. And I'm meant for Jackie." He said. "That's just the way it is."

Donna sighed. "I guess your right."

Jackie smiled at Hyde. "Steven is right. You and Eric are going to make it through this. Don't worry about it."

Donna looked at Jackie. "I'm ready to go home now."

Jackie smiled. "Ok. Let's get the boys and we'll go."

Hyde picked up Donna and brought her out to the car. Jackie pulled Kelso and Fez away from their girls and brought them out to the car. Donna passed out in the back of the car on top of Kelso and they drove back to Point Place. Hyde and Kelso carried Donna upstairs to her bed and Jackie set her up to go to sleep. Kelso and Fez left and Jackie turned to Hyde.

"Hey Steven?" She asked.

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"When did you stop having feelings for Donna?" She asked.

Hyde sighed and pulled her to him. "Is this about what Donna said?"

She shrugged. "I'm just curious. I know you really did care about her. So…what made you stop."

He smiled at her. "You."

Jackie smiled gently. "Me?

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean I won't lie…I thought Donna and I would be perfect together. But…when I got to know you better I started to like you. And I realized that Donna loved Foreman…and I didn't have a chance. I realized you and I would make a pretty good couple and somewhere along the line I fell for you instead of her." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. "Did you love her?"

He shook his head. "No. I didn't. I know that for a fact."

She smiled. "Good to know."

He smiled. "You are jealous."

She rolled her eyes. "I am not. I was just curious."

He chuckled. "Well you have nothing to worry about. I'm with you, and only you."

She smiled. "Good."

He nodded. "Yeah. Good."

"This is going to be your last night sleeping in the basement." She said.

Hyde looked down. "Yeah. It's kind of weird."

She smiled. "I bet."

"Are you going to stay here with Donna?" He asked.

She sighed and looked back at Donna. "I want to come with you…but I think that I should be here for Donna. She'll be in pain in the morning and I don't want her to be alone. And besides…you should have your last night to yourself. I'm sure that Mrs. Foreman we'll make you a big breakfast in the morning."

He smiled. "Alright. You're coming by at ten right?"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "Yup. My stuff is ready to go."

He nodded. "Great. I'll see you then."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." He said kissing her before he left.

Jackie went into the bathroom and changed for bed. She came back into the bedroom and crawled onto her cot for the last time.

"Jackie?" She heard Donna say.

Jackie sat up. "Yeah? Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

Donna started to cry. "This is your last night here."

Jackie got up and sat on the edge of Donna's bed. "Hey…don't cry."

Donna patted the bed. "Stay here tonight."

Jackie crawled into bed with Donna. "You'll finally get your room back."

Donna sighed. 'But I'll be alone."

Jackie shook her head. "Donna you're not alone. You have all your friends. And your Dad…don't worry. We'll see each other all the time."

Donna smiled. "I'm gonna miss you midget."

"I'll miss you too you goon." She said.

Donna laughed. "This is the one thing the boys have wanted to see for years. You and I in bed together."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah well…Donna keep your hands to yourself. I don't swing that way." She said.

Donna chuckled. "Just go to bed Jackie."

"Goodnight Donna." Jackie said.

"Night Jackie." She said as she fell asleep.

Jackie smiled and closed her eyes to go to bed. Things were changing and they were growing up. And she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew that it would all work out for the better.

* * *

The next morning…Hyde woke up on his cot for the last time. He sat up and stretched and looked around the dingy old basement bedroom. All his stuff was packed so there was just his bed left. It wasn't a very nice room but it had been the first home that he ever had. He smiled and got up slowly and walked upstairs to the Foreman's kitchen.

"Steven you're up!" Kitty said going over to kiss his cheek. "Sit down sweetie. I made waffles." She said.

Hyde smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Foreman."

Hyde walked over to the table and sat down next to Red. "Good morning Steven." Red said as he read the paper.

Hyde nodded. "Morning."

"What time are you and Jackie going over to your apartment?" He asked.

"She's coming over at ten and then we're packing up the car." He said.

Red nodded. "Do you guys need any help?"

Hyde shrugged. "Kelso and Fez are helping out. But you guys are more than welcome to come over and see the place." He said.

Kitty nodded as she set a plate down in front of him. "We'll come over sweetie. Just to make sure that you are all settled."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks."

Red put his paper down and took a sip of his coffee. "You know Steven…I'm proud that you finally did the right thing with Jackie. She's a good girl and I always knew you two would work it out."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks Red. I guess I just realized I couldn't let her go…"

Kitty smiled as she started to tear up. "Oh you are just so grown up."

"Thanks to you guys." He said.

Kitty smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "You are always welcome here Steven. You are our third child."

Hyde smiled at Kitty. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman. That means the world to me."

Red smiled. "Ok. Enough of the emotional crap at the table. It's not the place for it." He said.

Hyde laughed. "Sorry Red…

Red smirked. "I'll forgive you."

Hyde smiled and ate his breakfast with Kitty and Red for the last time as a member of their household. It was a strange feeling because they had taken him in and he owed them everything. But, he knew that he would always that he was welcome here forever. They were his family.

After breakfast, Jackie walked into the kitchen and kissed Hyde. "Hey babe. I brought some of my stuff out to the car already."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll go get some of my stuff. How's Donna?"

"She's hurting." She said. "She woke up around seven and started puking." She said. "I was there to hold her hair back."

Hyde laughed. "Good."

"She's going in to work today. I told her she didn't have to help us move in because she isn't feeling well. But I think that she will come by later." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Good. She needs to be by herself for awhile."

Kitty put some dishes away. "Did Eric all her yesterday?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. He did."

"He called here too. He seems very happy out in that God for saken desert." She said angrily.

Hyde smiled. "He'll be back Mrs. Foreman. Just you wait and see."

Kitty smiled. "I know."

Jackie kissed Hyde and walked back out to the car as Hyde went downstairs to get his stuff. They packed up the car and Kitty and Red hugged them both even though they weren't going to be very far away. They got in the car and drove to the apartment. The brought some boxes up and started setting things up. A few hours latter someone knocked on the door.

Hyde opened the door and saw Kelso and Fez holding up Jackie's parent's bed frame. "Nice." Hyde said.

"This is heavy. Help us out here man." Kelso said.

Hyde helped them carry it into the bedroom. Jackie smiled. "It's going to be perfect in here."

"We got you guys a new mattress too. It's downstairs." Fez said.

"We'll go get it." Hyde said as he kissed Jackie.

Jackie smiled and started unpacking some more boxes. The boys brought up the mattress and set up the bed completely.

Hyde smiled. "That's all we need."

Jackie pinched him. "Shut up."

He smirked. "We'll get the couch tomorrow. We have enough stuff to unpack for now." He said.

Kelso nodded. "Are you guys all set? I promised Brooke I would take Betsy for the night. She has a meeting in the morning."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead man. Thanks for the help."

Kelso patted his back. "Great. See you guys later."

Fez nodded. "Yes I too have somewhere I need to be. Do you mind?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. Go ahead. We'll be fine."

Once the guys left, Hyde pulled Jackie to him. "Alone at last."

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently. "Steven this is our apartment…"

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. It is."

"We can actually kick people out when we want to! Like when we were in the basement and we wanted to fool around we had to deal with everyone being there! But here…this is our place. We have the final say." She said rubbing his chest.

Hyde smirked. "I like that."

She smiled. "Me too."

Jackie leaned up to kiss him just as someone else knocked on the door. "Don't answer it." Hyde said pulling her closer.

"Steven…" She said.

Hyde groaned. "Fine…"

She smiled sympathetically and walked over to the door and opened it to find a distraught Donna. "I found old pictures of me and Eric at the radio station and now I can't stop crying."

Jackie sighed. "Oh…Donna…come in here."

Donna collapsed in Jackie's arms and cried. "Why did he have to go all the way to Africa?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. "I don't know sweetie…"

"I can't go back to my house. I just can't…every time I look out the window I see the Vista Cruiser and I know that Eric's not there. He's always been right next door…and now he's in a completely different country." She said.

Hyde walked over to them. "I'm gonna go get some pizza. You guys stay here."

Jackie smiled at him. "Bye."

Jackie and Donna went over to the counter and sat down on the stools. "God I feel so stupid…"

Jackie shook her head. "You shouldn't. If Steven had gone to Africa…I would be upset too."

Donna sighed. "I'm sorry I'm running your first night alone."

Jackie put her hand over Donna's. "Don't even worry about that. You are always there when I need you. For God sakes you gave me a place to live when my parents ditched me. I'm here for you Donna."

Donna smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

"I know you don't have a couch…but do you think I could crash on that chair over there?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Sure."

Donna smiled. "Thanks."

The girls shared a beer and listened to some music and waited for Hyde to come back. He brought the pizza in and went to the kitchen to get a beer. Jackie excused herself and walked over to Hyde.

"Thanks for giving us some time alone." She said.

Hyde nodded. "No problem. How's she doing?"

Jackie looked down. "She's been better."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Um actually…I told her she could crash here for the night." She said taking a swig of her beer.

Hyde looked down at her. "You did?"

She sighed. "I know that it is our first night alone…but she was just so upset." She said. "And she gave me a place to stay when I needed it…"

He nodded. "You're right."

"Besides…we have all the time in the world to be alone together." She said.

He nodded. "Alright. She can crash here."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you baby."

He smiled and smacked her butt on her way out of the kitchen. "You owe me." He said.

Jackie winked at him. "Yes. I do."

The rest of the night, they ate pizza and drank their beer and talked about anything besides Eric. They set Donna up on the love seat and went to their bedroom. They got changed and jumped in to bed together.

"This is our bed." Jackie whispered to him.

He smiled. "Yes. It is."

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Good night Puddin Pop…I love you."

He smiled. "Night Jacks…love you."

Jackie smiled against his chest and held him tight. This was right. This was home.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	3. I Don't Think That's Right

**Ok guys here is the next chapter! I like it because it goes into their own insecurities and they clear a lot of things up about their relationship and how they feel about each other. It sort of shows a transition in their relationship and shows how they have grown together and I really hope you all like it because I do:D Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

A week later, Jackie and Hyde were completely moved in to the apartment. But they had yet to find a moment alone together. Red and Kitty stopped by a lot because Kitty missed having kids around the house. When Jackie was home, Hyde was at work. Kelso and Fez dropped by when they ran out of food and wanted to mooch off of them. And Donna…well Donna had taken a liking to their brand new couch and had turned her one night stay into a week long stay. One Saturday morning, Hyde and Jackie were in bed. Hyde had the day off so they were looking forward to spending some time together. Hyde's arm was wrapped securely around Jackie and they were sleeping peacefully until a booming noise came from the living room causing them to both jump up. 

"What the fuck?" Hyde said.

Jackie grabbed Hyde's arm. "Is someone trying to break in?"

Hyde groaned. "If they are I'm going to kill them."

"What about Donna!" She said. "What if they have her?"

"Well she'll finally be out of the apartment." He said.

Jackie pinched him. "Shut up."

He rolled his eyes. "She has been here for a week Jackie. And you said it was only for one night."

Jackie sighed. "I know. But I can't just kick her out."

He rubbed his eyes. "I know that. But-" The noise happened again. "Seriously. What the hell is that?"

"Go check." She said pushing him out of the bed.

"Why is it always me?" He asked.

"Because if it is a burglar…I'm to pretty to die." She said.

Hyde grabbed a shirt and put it on and opened the bedroom door. He looked around and found Donna kneeling down on the ground pounding on his brand new record player.

"Jesus Donna!" He yelled.

Jackie got up and went over to him. "What is it?"

Donna looked up at them. "Oh Morning guys. I was just trying to figure out how to put this on. It's not working though." She said hitting again.

Hyde ran over to her. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't hit that!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Whoa. Sorry…you don't have to yell at me."

He sighed. "Sorry…" He mumbled going to get some coffee.

"Donna, it's only eight in the morning on Saturday. Why are you up?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep. The couch isn't that comfy." She said.

"Then go home…" Hyde mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Donna asked not hearing him.

"No. He didn't." Jackie said glaring at him.

Donna sighed. "Sorry I woke you guys up. I was just bored."

Jackie brushed her hair out of her face. "Steven's just tired since he usually has to wake up early for work. It's his day off."

"Oh great! I have the day off too! We can all do something!" Donna said.

Jackie looked at Hyde who was staring at her desperately trying to get her to say no. "Oh…well see the thing is-"

"What do you want to do? We could go shopping. Or go down to the reservoir maybe." She said.

Jackie sighed. "Donna. Steven and I sort of had plans today." Donna just stared at her. "Alone."

Donna's eyes widened understanding now. "Oh. Right. No problem. I'll cal Fez or something. Or maybe I'll go hang out with my Dad."

Jackie smiled weakly. "Are you mad?"

"No. Of course not! You guys probably have a lot to talk about! I'm just going to go take a shower." She said walking to the bathroom.

Jackie sighed and sat down on a stool by the counter. "I feel like a shitty friend."

Hyde grabbed her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. "Jackie…you can't baby sit her all the time."

She sighed and put her head down on the counter. "Did you see her face?" She mumbled into her arms. "She looked crushed when I said we were going out alone."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Jackie…you can't beat yourself up over this. She'll get over it."

She lifted her head to look at him. "I know she will. But she's lonely."

He nodded. "I know that. But we haven't had any time together since we moved in…" He said pouting. "I miss my baby girl…"

Jackie laughed. "Shut up."

He smiled. "I'm being serious."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Well I miss you too Steven. But I still feel like a shitty friend."

He nodded. "I know. It's because you are a good person."

"That's debatable." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"No. Its not." He said making her look at him.

She smiled. "I love you."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. "Right back at ya doll."

She put her cup down. "What do you want to do anyway?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

"It's a nice day. You want to go down to the park and take a walk?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Sure. We can grab some sandwiches on the way and have lunch down there."

She smiled. "Sounds great pudding."

He rolled his eyes. "I hate that name Jackie."

She shrugged. "And I hate your stupid side burns. But you won't get rid of them."

He rubbed his side burns. "They are part of my signature look baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You would look very sophisticated without them."

"But with them I look like a BAMF." He said.

Jackie squinted her eyes at him. "A BAMF? What the hell is that?"

"A Bad Ass Mother Fucker." He said smirking.

Jackie laughed. "You're insane, do you know that?"

"And yet…you love me." He said shrugging.

She sighed. "God help me. I do."

He smiled and kissed her again and went over to the fridge to get something for them to eat. He got some fruit and cut and mixed it up in a bowl and brought to forks over for them. They were eating and talking when Donna came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Can I change in your bedroom?" She asked.

Jackie nodded. "Sure."

Donna smiled weakly. "Thanks. I'll be out of your hair in a little bit."

Jackie sighed. "Donna that's not it."

Donna shrugged. "No…I was thinking about it in the shower. You guys are starting this great new part of your life and I haven't given you a chance to start it together. And I'm sorry. I do have a place to stay. I've just been afraid to go home and face Eric's house when he's not there."

Jackie got up and hugged Donna. "Donna you know I love you. You're my best friend. And Steven and I will be here for you whenever you need us. But…sometimes you have to face your fears."

Donna nodded. "I know."

Hyde walked over to them. "You're welcome here anytime. Remember that." He said.

Donna smiled. "Thanks Hyde."

Jackie smiled. "Don't go home and cry ok? Go out and do something."

She smiled. "I will. Don't worry."

Jackie smiled and hugged her again. "Good."

Donna smiled at them and went into the bedroom to change. Hyde led Jackie back to the counter and they finished their breakfast. Donna changed and left to go back home. Hyde and Jackie showered and changed and got ready to leave. They grabbed their coats and Hyde drove them off to the deli and got some sandwiches and some drinks. Jackie put them in her bag and they drove off to the park. They were walking hand in hand down the path.

"This is nice." Jackie said.

Hyde smiled and squeezed her hand. "Yeah. It is."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill her. They walked along a little farther and beside them was an older couple. The woman dropped her wallet and Hyde stopped and picked it up for her.

"Here you go ma'am." He said.

The old woman smiled. "Oh thank you kind boy."

The man smiled. "Thanks son."

Hyde smiled. "No problem."

The old woman smiled. "Are you two together?"

Jackie smiled at the woman. "Yes. We are."

The man smiled. "Aww. Young love."

Hyde chuckled. "I guess so.'

"Believe it or not, we were your age once." He said.

The woman smiled. "Yes. We were. We walked down this very park together hand in hand like you two. And now we've been married for 54 years."

Jackie smiled. "Wow! That is amazing."

The old woman chuckled. "We walk down this park everyday together."

"It keeps us young." The man said.

Hyde smiled at them. "That's a nice thing to have. A place like this…"

He smiled. "It is. I proposed to her right over there…" The man said pointing to a big Oak Tree.

Jackie smiled. "That is so sweet."

"How long have you two been together?" The woman asked.

"A little over two years." Jackie said holding onto Hyde's hand.

The man smiled. "Well if you love her son…don't let her go."

Hyde smiled. "I won't."

The woman smiled. "Well we won't keep you two love birds. We have a walk to get too. And thank you for picking up my wallet."

Hyde nodded. "Don't mention it."

Jackie and Hyde watched the old couple walk hand in hand down the path and Jackie sighed. "Oh Steven…they were so cute."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. They were."

Jackie leaned up to kiss him. "I know you don't like to talk about the future and getting married. But…that's all I want Steven. To be with you…like they are together. To be able to walk hand in hand in the park when were old and grey and still be together and in love. That's the only thing I want in the world Steven."

Hyde smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. "I know that's what you want baby. And…I promise I'm really going to try and make that happen for us."

Jackie smiled and kissed him again. "That's all I ask."

Hyde smiled and started walking again pulling her along with him towards the little lake. When they got there, Hyde sat down in the grass and pulled Jackie down to sit between his legs and made sure she was comfortable.

"Comfy?" He whispered into her neck.

She shivered at the contact and snuggled into him. "Yes."

He smiled and kissed her neck. "Good."

"Yesterday I went by that art gallery near Groove's." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Oh yeah? I hear it's pretty cool."

Jackie nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah. It is. I walked around for awhile and all the pieces are beautiful."

"That's cool." Hyde said.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Well I was talking to one of the woman who works there and she was asking me some questions. She said they were looking for a new manager." She said. "Apparently the old one moved to California to start her own art gallery. She asked me to come in and interview for the job."

Hyde smiled. "Really?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised too. But I think I would kind of like it."

Hyde kissed her head. "I think that is great Jackie."

She smiled. "Thanks. I mean…I always liked art. I took it all four years of high school and I sketched some. I think it's fascinating and it would be fun to work there."

Hyde rubbed her arms. "I think you would be great at it babe."

Jackie sighed and snuggled into him. "I hope they like me."

"How could they not?" He asked.

She smiled. "The best part is that it's close to Groove's. And she said I would get the weekends off because they are closed then so we would be together."

Hyde smiled. "Lot's of lovin on the weekends then."

She giggled. "Yup."

Hyde smiled and kissed the side of her face. "I just want you to be happy with whatever you do."

She smiled and held onto his arms. "As long as I've got you…I'll be happy."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. "You do have me."

She sighed closed her eyes, leaning into him. "Good."

"You hungry?" He asked.

She nodded. "A little bit. Yeah." She said reaching into her purse.

She turned around and he wrapped his legs around her and hers went under his legs and he smiled at her. She handed him a sandwich and a soda and they started eating.

Hyde took a sip of his soda. "What do you think Foreman's doing in Africa?"

"Running from a lion?" She said.

Hyde laughed. "He'd have no chance. Although I'm not sure if they would want him. He's got no meat on his bones."

She chuckled. "That's an understatement."

Hyde laughed. "He'll probably burn too."

Jackie smiled and looked down. "Yeah."

He looked at her for a moment. "What are you thinking about?"

Jackie looked up at him. "I'm still trying to get my mind to realize that were living together." She said.

He smiled. "Big shock huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah. But a good shock."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of nice waking up with you every morning and not having to worry about Mrs. Foreman yelling at us for doing it near her baby Jesus." He said.

Jackie laughed. "Yes. That is nice."

Hyde smiled and shrugged. "And you know…it's kind of nice to just have you there. All the time."

Jackie smiled and could tell he was nervous. "Not getting sick of me?"

He smirked. "Well Donna's been there so we haven't been fully alone yet. Ask me in a few days."

Jackie scoffed and hit him. "Shut up."

He laughed. "I'm kidding. No. I'm not getting sick of you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good."

"Look Jackie…I know I don't like talking about the future. And…well there's a reason for that." He said not meeting her eyes.

She placed a hand on his forearm and rubbed it gently. "You can talk to me baby. About anything…"

He looked up at her and was glad he had his shades on. "I know…"

She smiled at him. "Why don't you like talking about the future?"

He sighed. "Jackie…I try and act tough all the time. I try to act Zen. But…the thing is thinking about the future scares the crap out of me."

She frowned and nuzzled his nose. "That's ok."

He put a hand in her hair and played with her curls. "It's just…I'm so used to being ditched. So I only ever think about one day at a time. I'm afraid that if I look into the future I'll screw something up and get left alone again. That's why I get afraid when you ask me about it because I don't know what's going to happen. For all I know you'll meet some great guy and leave me."

Jackie put her sandwich down and held his face in her hands. "Steven J. Hyde…I already found my great guy. And I'm looking right at him. I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me?"

He smiled at her. "I know you love me. But no one can predict the future Jackie. We don't know what's going to happen in ten years from now or where we'll be."

Jackie sighed. "I know that baby. But if you are afraid of the future then you'll never do anything with your life. You just have to take it one day at a time with the person you love and hope for the best. And just know that whatever happens…we'll figure it out together. And if for some strange reason we were to break up for good which I doubt will happen by the way. But if it did…I would always be there for you for whatever it is that you needed. Ok?"

He smiled at her. "Ok."

She leaned forward to kiss him. "Just know that I'm in this for the long run Steven. I'm not leaving you. I couldn't leave you. You are the most important thing in my life and I want to be with you. Forever."

He swallowed hard. "You're the most important thing in my life too Jacks."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Good. And thank you for opening up to me."

He shrugged. "I figured it was about time."

She smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Steven do you know why I love you?"

He stared at her for a moment and then laughed. "Honestly…no. I really don't."

She smiled. "I love you because well you are the most attractive, sexiest man I have ever seen."

Hyde smirked. "Well that's a given."

"But I love you because you make me feel safe. No one has ever done that. I know that you would never let anyone hurt me." She said softly.

He nodded. "That's true. No one will ever hurt you when I'm around."

She smiled. "And I love you because even under all your Zen exterior, you would die for any of your friends or for the Foreman's. I love you because you hold my hand or wrap your arms around me even around your friends. I love it when you whisper sweet things to me that no one else can hear. I love you because when we are in bed together, you always wrap your arm in my hair and twirl my hair. I love you because you make me laugh, and you always make me smile when I'm upset. I love you because you take your sunglasses off for me…so I can see those beautiful baby blue eyes of yours. Those eyes that I always get lost in. I love you because you love me back. And no one else has ever done that."

When she was finished, Hyde stared at her for a moment in complete shock. Her words cut deep and they made him fall in love with her even more. He reached up and took his sunglasses off and put them beside them. "Huh…"

Jackie smiled nervously. "That was probably a lot to take in…sorry."

He smiled at her. "It was a lot. But…it was good to hear."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I could go on all night…but I figured I could stop there."

He smiled at her. "That was good enough."

She smiled and rubbed his arm. "Good."

Hyde was quiet for a moment. "I love you because you are the only person in the world that has believed in me."

Jackie looked up at him, shocked by what he had said. She hadn't expected him to tell her why he loved her. "What?"

He smiled. "I love you because you are the only person who has ever believed in me Jackie. Always…you always believe in me."

She smiled. "Well of course I do."

"No matter what I do…you're always by my side. I love that you aren't afraid to say how you feel about me in front of our friends. I respect that you can be open like that after everything you've been through. I love that you have such a beautiful heart and that you look for the good in the world when I think there is none. I love that even though you try and act tough which you are…you can still be vulnerable and you aren't afraid to admit it when you need help. I love that with one look…or with one touch I fall in love with you all over again. And I love that you never give up on. Even when I think that it will never work and you deserve better you force me to see how strong we are together."

Tears welled up in Jackie's eyes and she leaned forward to kiss him. "I won't give up on us Steven. No matter what you think…we are worth it. And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to get you to realize that if I have too."

He smiled and kissed her gently and rubbed the back of her neck. "Is that a promise?"

She smiled. "Yes. It's a promise."

Hyde smiled and pushed some hair out of her face that the wind had blown and he stared deep into her mismatched eyes. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

She smiled. "Good."

Hyde took her sandwich and his and placed them down on her bag. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. Jackie moaned gently into his mouth and she felt like they were spinning. They were the only two people in the park, in Point Place, in the World. Her hands rested on his knees but she slipped one up to hold his neck and she rubbed the little curls there gently. Hyde scooted closer to her and then started to lean her down against the grass. She smiled against his mouth and took the hint and lay down underneath him. He brought his legs to rest on either side of her and he kissed her with all the love in him. He pulled back for a moment and stared down at her and his heart beat faster. She had never looked so beautiful to him and he knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. She had given up a great opportunity to stay in Point Place Wisconsin. With him. Steven J. Hyde…the orphan burnout. She loved him. No one else. Just him.

"My God…" He whispered.

She smiled up at him and rubbed his cheek. "What?"

"You are so beautiful." He whispered softly.

She stared at him for a moment and pulled his face down to her. "Never leave me…" She whispered with such vulnerability it sent a shiver down his spine.

He stroked the side of her face gently with his thumb and he leaned forward to kiss her lips ever so gently. "I won't."

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes Steven."

He pulled back just a little to see her eyes. "I know the feeling."

She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. "When I had to break up with you a few months ago. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

His eyes closed tightly for a minute. "Jackie…"

"No…I need to say this. We never talked about it when we got back together." She sighed. "I wanted to die when you said you didn't know if you could see a future with me. You are the only thing…the only person that has made sense in my life Steven. And having to walk away from you that day…my whole world collapsed."

He kissed one of the tears that fell from her eyes. "Don't cry…we are together now. We just told each other why we love each other. I told you we could talk about marriage in a year…"

"I know that baby. And I'm so grateful for that. I just want you to know that I would do anything you asked me to. I need you to know that because sometimes I don't think you do. I would die for you if I had too. And sometimes I think you were mad at me when I broke up with you. But…I just had to do it. I couldn't stay with you when I felt that you didn't love me back." She paused and saw the hurt in his eyes. "But I know you love me now."

He nodded. "I do."

"I just need you to understand how devoted I am to you. Because if you don't see that I get scared that we won't make it. I won't leave you…as long as you are in this with me, and are willing to work for it. Because it's not going to be easy Steven. I think we both know that." She whispered.

He nodded. "I know it won't be easy."

"We're going to get into fights. And I can't have you running away when things get tough. I need you to talk to me if you are mad about something or you hear something that upsets you. I can't have you running off and doing something stupid…because there are some things I won't' be able to forgive. At least not again." She said.

He nodded. "I know. And I want this to work too Jackie. I'm really going to try my hardest to be a better man for you. To be the man that you deserve."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "That's all I ask Steven."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Come on. Let's go home."

He stood up and put his hand out for her which she gladly accepted. He pulled her to her feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Home…" She whispered.

He smiled and kissed the side of her face. "Yeah. _Our_ home…"

Jackie smiled and pecked his lips gently before reaching for her bag. They started to walk hand in hand again down the path and they spotted the old couple from afar. They looked so peaceful and Jackie smiled, squeezing Hyde's hand as she laid her head on his shoulder. She knew deep down in her heart and soul that in fifty years from now that could be them. They would have to work for it…but she knew now that Hyde was willing to work for her. To try his hardest for her and that soothed her soul. He loved her just as much as she loved him, and she wasn't going to give that up for anything or anyone.

* * *

That night at the apartment, they ordered Chinese food and were eating dinner in bed, wrapped up in the sheets after they had made love. Jackie was lying on his chest tracing lines on his chest.

She leaned forward and planted a few kisses on his chest. "What does your fortune cookie say?"

Hyde picked up his fortune cookie and cracked it open and put a piece of it in Jackie's mouth. He unraveled the paper and cleared his throat. _"In the end only three things last: faith, hope and love. And the greatest of these is love."_

Jackie smiled. "That is so true."

Hyde smiled and rubbed her naked back. "What does your say?"

Jackie leaned over and picked up her own cookie and cracked it and like Hyde gave him half of her cookie. She flipped her hair to the side and unraveled the paper and read it to herself first and smiled.

"What does it say?" He asked again.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It says: "_Those who have love; have wealth beyond measure."_

He smirked. "Huh…"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and took his fortune from his hand. "We should keep these. Mark them as our first official meal together…alone in our new home."

Hyde smiled at her crazy mind. "Ok."

She wrapped her bathrobe around her and took the fortunes and stuck them in a picture frame with a picture of her and Hyde that Mrs. Foreman took when she came over to see the apartment. She smiled with satisfaction and returned to the bed with Hyde and he pulled her back on top of him making her giggle.

"You're a bad boy." She said against his mouth as he kissed her relentlessly.

He smiled. "I can't help it. Your lips are just so damn kissable."

"I was voted best lips in the yearbook." She said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Who have you been kissing other than me and Kelso?"

She shrugged. "Just a few guys…"

Hyde flipped her over as she shrieked and he began to tickle her sides as her bathrobe move aside leaving her naked flesh to his wandering fingers.

"Give me names woman…" He teased as he tickled her.

She couldn't stop laughing because she was very ticklish. "Stop! Stop!"

He laughed. "Not until you admit you're full of shit."

She tried to suppress her laughter but his fingers kept tickling her and she was flailing around on the bed. "I am not!"

"Who you been kissing woman?" He asked again with a fake menacing voice.

She laughed some more. "Just you!"

Satisfied with her answer, he stopped and leaned down to kiss her sides where he had been tickling her. "That's what I thought…" He said against her flat stomach.

She sucked in a breath when she felt him kissing her there. "Steven…"

He smiled against her and planted kisses all up her abdomen until he reached her chest. Her hands wrapped in his hair and tugged at his tight curls as his mouth began to work magic against her skin. She felt like his hands were fire because they left burning sensations everywhere they touched. She whimpered when he took her hard bud into his mouth and encircled it with his eager tongue.

"So beautiful…" He whispered.

She sighed happily and shivered when he moved his hands down to her knees to separate them slowly. "Steven…oh Steven…"

He positioned himself at her entrance and stared down at her for a moment. "So beautiful Jackie…"

She smiled up at him and pulled him to her so she could kiss him as he began to make love to her. When he slipped inside of her, they felt like one. They were joined together in the most beautiful way possible. He was so careful and gentle with her it brought tears to her eyes. His lips went to the corner of her eyes and kissed away the happy tears of love that spilled over. Her delicate hands rubbed up and down his sweaty back as he slid in and out of her slowly. Her soft whimpers and moans urged him on. And the way he whispered her name so softly made her weak and she knew she would never last.

He could sense this and he kissed the hollow of her throat and felt the vibrations of her delicate moans. "God Steven…"

"Let go…" He whispered to her.

She arched her back into him and he took her hands and put them over her head held by his own. His lips covered hers as she moaned out as he brought her to total and complete release.

"Steven…" She whimpered as she felt he wasn't yet done.

He pulled himself up a little bit and still held her hands over her head on the bed as he moved in and out of her. They made complete eye contact and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt him stare deep into her soul. She moaned and groaned out her name over and over again and her eyes shut in ecstasy. No other man had made her feel the way he did. When he made love to her it was pure and utter passion, raw and beautiful and it got to her each time they were together. She arched into him again and he let go of her hands so he could hold her closer. She dug her nails into his back when she felt him nip at her neck gently. She sighed and bit down on his shoulder when she felt her second release coming.

He grunted and pushed into her a few more times as he felt her contract around him again. "Oh fuck…" He groaned.

"Oh God Steven!" She moaned as he made her cum again.

He slipped in and out of her as he himself came. "Jackie…"

Jackie pulled his tired body to her and kissed his face over and over. "That was amazing baby…you're so good to me."

Hyde smiled at her and rubbed her sweaty naked body. "Mmm…god you are so sexy."

She giggled against him. "You're not so bad yourself there mister."

He sighed happily and kissed her gently. "I think it's a good thing I don't have to work tomorrow."

She smiled at him. "And why's that?"

"Because I plan on staying in bed until Monday morning." He said.

Jackie smiled. "That sounds like a brilliant plan."

He smirked. "Stick around baby…you'll find I'm full of brilliant plans."

"Really?" She asked rubbing his cheek.

He nodded. "Yup. Like for instance…I think…that we should go take a long, hot bubble bath together."

Jackie smiled. "With some wine? And candles?"

He was silent for a moment. "Is beer ok?"

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

He shrugged. "What? We don't have any wine…and I gotta keep my reputation."

She laughed. "Fine. But if we are drinking beer…I get to choose the music."

He cringed. "Fine. I think Mrs. Foreman brought some wine over the other day."

She laughed at him. "I thought you'd see it my way."

She smiled and pushed him back and got out of bed to get the candles and the bubble bath ready.

He smiled as he watched her go. "That woman is going to kill me…"

She peeked her head into the room. "No I'm not baby. I'm keeping you young."

He smiled and chased after as she giggled. "Yes you do."

She laughed as he picked her up and began planting kisses all along her neck. "What about the wine?"

"We have all night for the wine." He mumbled against her lips. "I find your skin to be much more intoxicating."

She moaned when she felt he was hard again. "Oh God…"

He smirked. "I thought you'd see it my way…" He teased.

She was too turned on to protest how smart he was being. "Shut your pie hole Steven."

He smiled at her. "Make me."

She smirked and grabbed his face, pulling him to her to kiss him passionately and lovingly. He held her tightly to him to make sure she wouldn't fall and he lay her down in the warm bubble bath she had started to draw for them. They stayed in the bath until it turned cold and they continued making love all through the night into the wee hours of the morning. The wine was completely forgotten…

* * *

**Ok. What did you think? Be kind. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D **


	4. I've Really Been The Best Of Fools

**Hey guys...here's the fourth chapter. But I'm getting the feeling that no one really likes this story. I promise that there will be more exciting things to come. Right now I'm sort of just setting everything up. So if you do like the story...I would really appreciate the reviews. Thanks. :) **

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Hyde was getting ready for work and Jackie was getting ready for her interview at the art gallery. She had woken up at 6:00 a.m. sharply even though her interview wasn't until 9:00. She had changed seven times and was frantically pacing the room has Hyde came up behind her. 

"Would you relax?" He said kissing her neck gently.

She sighed. "Steven I can't relax! I'm a nervous wreck!"

He chuckled and kissed the side of her face. "You shouldn't be. You're going to do great."

She sighed. "But I can't figure out what to wear. I want to wear something that says I'm sophisticated and classy but not something that makes me look older than I am."

He looked at her for a moment. "You look fantastic and the first seven outfits looked great too. I told you that."

She sighed. "Steven I really need this job. And I think that I would enjoy it. I don't want to ruin it."

He nodded. "I know that. But you just need to go in there and be your charming self and I know they will pick you."

She turned to look at him. "You really think so?"

"They would be crazy not to pick you baby." He said kissing her gently.

She smiled weakly. "I hope so."

"I know so." He kissed her again. "But I need to get to work. Come by after the interview ok? I love you. And good luck! You'll do great!"

She smiled and waved at him. "Thanks. Bye baby. Love you."

He winked at her and left the apartment. Jackie sighed and turned back to the full length mirror. It was 8:30 so she decided that this outfit would do. She put on some make up and curled her hair. She took one last look in the mirror and hoped that they would pick her for this job.

Jackie arrived at the art gallery a little early and waited by the front desk. The woman she had spoken to the first time she had visited walked up to her.

"Good morning Ms. Burkhart." She said sticking out her hand for her to shake.

Jackie smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Souza."

"Please call me Jessica." She said smiling.

"Ok. You can call me Jackie." She said blushing.

Jessica smiled. "Great. Well Mr. Peterson will be here soon. He's the owner here and he wants to meet you. So I'm going to go get his coffee and breakfast set up and I'll come get you when he gets here."

Jackie nodded. "That sounds great."

"Feel free to look around. We got a lot of great pieces dropped off this weekend." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Great."

Jessica walked away and left Jackie by herself. There were just a few people looking around and Jackie walked around and looked at the new pieces. She stopped in front of one piece that caught her eye. It was a painted portrait of a man staring after a couple. To her it was clear that both men were in love with this one woman. The emotions in their faces drew her in and she stood there mesmerized by the painting.

An older man walked up beside her and smiled. "It is beautiful, no?" He said in a thick French accent.

Jackie looked over at him quickly. "Oh yes. It is very beautiful. It's so pure…and emotionally painted."

The man smiled. "Yes. What do you think it is trying to say?"

She smiled at him and looked back at the painting. "I think that this one man standing over here is in love with this woman. She told him that she loved him too but then used him…she had another lover. A lover who may have been more suitable for her at least in her family's eyes. So she went back to her old lover…and left the new one alone. And for all his life…he loved her. He waited for her thinking that one day she would return to him. But she never did…"

The man smiled. "Very sad story."

She nodded. "Yes. It is. But I suppose all art is open to interpretation. I could be wrong." She said shrugging.

The man smiled. "This is true. The story I see is…a soldier who fell in love with a beautiful American nurse. She took care of him, and held him through his pain. She told him she loved him and would always be there for him. When his tour ended he left his family and his friends and went from France to America to be with this woman. When he finally found her…he saw that she was betrothed to another man. A rich man…one who could offer her many things he could not. He begged and pleaded with her to remember the love they had shared during the war. But she turned her back on him and said it was just a meaningless fling and that her heart belonged to the other man. He watched her walk away…to the other man…and yet his heart still belonged to her. For thirty three years he lived in America loving this woman and no other. She came to his doorstep one day…with tears in her eyes as an old woman. And yet she looked as beautiful as ever to him. She held a picture in her hand and the letters he had written her each week. She held them out to him and said…I should have married you. You were the only man I ever loved. He was too shocked to say anything so he watched her walk away again. Three days later he heard that she had died…some say of a broken heart. And tot his day…his heart still belongs to her." He said.

Jackie had tears in her eyes. "Wow…Is that true?"

He smiled. "Yes. It is. And I know that it is because I painted this picture…a picture of my own life."

Jackie's heart ached for the man. "That is the most beautifully sad story I have ever heard."

He smiled sadly. "I suppose it is. But where I come from…we all find one love. One true love and no matter what that one person is in our heart forever."

"You never tried to find someone else?" She asked in disbelief.

He shook his head. "No. Abigail was mine. Always and forever."

Jackie sighed. "That is beautiful."

He smiled. "I suppose it is. Love is a powerful thing…everyone should have it. Even though it is painful it is worth it if you have that connection." Jackie smiled. "Are you married?" He asked.

Jackie blushed. "Oh. No…not yet. I am with a wonderful man though."

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Very much so." She said truthfully.

The man smiled. "And does he love you?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes. He does love me."

The man smiled. "Good. Hold onto that love miss…it is the most precious thing in this world."

Jackie smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Do you paint?" He asked.

Jackie looked at the painting again. "I used too."

"And why did you stop?" He asked.

"My mother said it was just a stupid hobby. She told me that I needed to find a rich man who would work for me. She said pretty girls aren't supposed to have hobbies or jobs like that." She said rolling her eyes.

"And you believed her?" He asked.

Jackie sighed. "My mother was a very intimidating woman. I didn't have much choice other than to listen to her."

"So you stopped painting?" He said.

"Not completely. I took art classes at school and whenever my mother wasn't around I would sketch in my book." He said.

He smiled. "That is wonderful."

"It is a real stress reliever." She said smiling. "I enjoy it very much."

"That it is." He said looking around the art gallery.

"But I could never be as good as you are." He said.

He scoffed. "That is no way to think. If you enjoy art…you can be good at it. Paint for yourself…not for others."

Jackie smiled. "I'll remember that."

He smiled. "Well…I should be going. I have a job to get too…"

Jackie looked at the painting searching for a name plate. "Wait…what is your name?"

The man winked. "I would rather keep that a mystery."

Jackie smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"

He shrugged. "Maybe…"

She smiled. "All part of your mystery?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Jackie smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you."

He smiled. "It was nice to meet you as well Ms."

Jackie smiled and turned back to the painting and thought about the story the man had told her. That was a man who understood the power of true love. Jessica walked up to her and smiled.

"Mr. Peterson is ready for you Jackie." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Great."

Jessica walked Jackie into the back of the art gallery to a small group of offices. Jackie took a deep breath to calm herself as Jessica opened the door for her to walk in. She was told to sit down in a chair on the other side of the desk. When she was seated, the chair behind the desk swung around and Jackie came face to face with the man who she had just spoken too.

Jackie's eyes widened with surprise. "You-You're Mr. Peterson?"

He laughed. "It would seem so."

Jackie smiled. "Oh my…if I had known I-"

"Don't apologize Jackie. I thought you were a charming young woman when I spoke to you. Which is why I don't need to ask you any more questions. I want to hire you for the manger position." He said smiling.

Jackie's face brightened. "Oh my God! Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yes. I am serious. Many of the other men and women who have held this position had no passion for art. Not the way you do…I thought it was wonderful how you analyzed the picture and told what you thought its story was. You were eloquent with your words and interested in its meaning. That was what I was looking for in a new manger. I think you will do a wonderful job."

Jackie smiled. "Well I can't thank you enough Mr. Peterson."

"Please…call me Leonardo. Or Leo for short." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Well thank you Leo. I won't let you down!"

He smiled. "I know you won't."

"When would you like me to start?" She asked.

"Come in on Thursday and I will show you the ropes. You will be greeting and dealing with the customers who wish to purchase pieces. I can tell you are a wonderful people person." He said.

Jackie shrugged. "I do have a way with people. I love talking."

He laughed. "Good."

Jackie smiled. "I can't tell you how much this means to me." She said. "I really was hoping to get this job."

He smiled. "Well now you have it."

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" She asked.

"I want you to start painting again Jackie. I would love to see some of your work and I believe that someday you will be able to sell some of your own pieces." He said honestly.

Jackie smiled. "Wow…that would be amazing."

He winked. "Pick up a paint set on the way home."

Jackie smiled. "I think I will."

He smiled. "Well, go see this wonderful man you are with. Tell him the good news. I'm sure he will be happy for you."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you on Thursday then?"

He nodded. "Nine o'clock sharp."

"I'll be here. And thank you again!" She said as she left.

Jackie jumped around for a moment when the door was closed and the sighed with relief. She said goodbye to Jessica and walked across the street to go to Groove's. She stood outside for a moment and composed herself to trick Hyde into thinking she didn't get the job. She walked in slowly with a sad face and walked up to the front desk. There weren't many people in at that hour so Hyde looked up at her.

"Hey. That was quick…" He said looking at her, but she didn't say anything. "How did it go?" He asked nervously.

She sniffled. "Oh Steven…I didn't get it."

Hyde put his pen down. "What? Why not?"

She put her face in her hands. "I don't know! He said I wasn't qualified for the job! He said I would never make it! Oh Steven what am I going to do?"

Hyde got up and walked around the desk to pull her to him. "Jacks…they are fools for not taking you. But don't worry…you'll find another job. A better job."

Jackie sniffled into his shirt and smiled. "I hope there isn't a better job out there…because I totally got the job!" She said pulling back and jumping up and down clapping.

Hyde glared at her. "You're an evil woman."

Jackie laughed. "Burn!"

He sighed. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me! Because you would be lost without me!" She said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to yell at you because I'm proud of you. And happy for you."

Jackie smiled. "Why thank you baby…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "So how did it go?"

Jackie smiled. "Well I was waiting for the owner to come out and I was looking at this beautiful painting. And this guy came up behind me and asked me questions about it and told me he was the painter. And he wouldn't tell me his name, but when I went in for the interview it was the man! He didn't even ask me any other questions. He said he loved me and he was convinced I would do a great job. So he gave it to me!"

Hyde kissed her again. "See I told you it would be fine."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you for believing in me baby."

He smiled. "Of course."

"Well…I'm going to go and see Donna and tell her the good news. I'll see you after work?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup. I should be out of here by seven."

Jackie smiled. "Ok. Love you." She said leaning in to kiss him."

"Love you too babe." He said kissing her back. "And Congratulations."

She winked. "Thanks."

Jackie left Groove's and drove over to Donna's house. She waved at Red who was working on his car in the driveway and then walked into Donna's house. Bob wasn't home so she went upstairs to Donna's room.

"Donna?" She asked as she opened the door.

Donna was sitting on her bed with some mail. "Hey Jackie. Come in."

Jackie smiled and walked in. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm doing better. Thanks. How are you?" She asked.

Jackie smiled. "Well…I came over to tell you some great news!"

"Did you get the job?" Donna asked standing up.

Jackie nodded. "Yes!"

Donna pulled her in for a hug. "Congrats Jackie! That's great!"

Jackie smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks! God I'm so relieved. I would have felt horrible if Steven had to pay rent by himself."

Donna pulled back. "Well now you don't have to worry about that."

Jackie smiled. "No I do not."

They sat down on Donna's bed. "What else is new?"

Jackie shook her head. "Nothing much."

"How's living with Hyde?" She asked.

Jackie sighed happily. "I love it! Just having him there with me in the morning and at night…it's so nice."

Donna smiled. "Good. I'm glad you guys worked things out."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks." She paused. "Have you talked to Eric lately?"

She sighed. "Not really. He called yesterday but it was all broken up and I couldn't really hear him. He said he had sent something to me though."

Jackie nodded towards the mail no the bed. "Think it's in there?"

Donna looked down at the mail. "I was just about to check when you came in."

"Well look!" She said scooting closer to her.

Donna picked up the mail and saw a letter addressed to her from Eric. She smiled at Jackie and opened the letter up. She got comfortable and looked down at the words. Jackie didn't want to pry into her personal mail so she sat back and waited for her to finish. But then…Donna's hand went to her mouth and she started to cry.

"Donna?" She asked. "What does it say?"

She wiped a few tears away and looked up at Jackie. "He thinks we should take a break for awhile."

Jackie's face fell. "What?"

Donna started to cry again. "I can't believe this. He said he was doing this for us. He said he loved me…"

Jackie put an arm around Donna. "Oh honey…I'm so sorry."

Donna put her head on Jackie's shoulder. "I can't believe this!"

Jackie rubbed her back slowly. "Did he give you any reasons?"

Donna looked down at the letter. "He said that the distance wouldn't be good for us. He wants me to go out and not be tied down when is out having this great experience. He said he still loves me, and we can talk about getting back together when he comes home."

"Well…maybe this is a good thing. If you stopped yourself from doing things because of Eric while he was gone…you might miss great opportunities." She said.

"Yeah…but I don't know life without Eric. I mean it was hard enough for him to go to Africa. Now he's there and we aren't together at all." She said.

Jackie sighed. "But you guys will grow when you are apart. That could strengthen your relationship. I mean in our time apart…Steven and I realized how much we love each other."

Donna sighed and lay back down on the bed. "Yeah…but that doesn't make it hurt any less right now."

Jackie turned to look at her. "I know…"

"Eric's my best friend. I mean…other than you." Jackie smiled. "And…he's always been right next door. He's always been there to talk to when I needed him. To hold me when I was upset…and now he's in a different country and he wants to be officially apart." She said.

Jackie patted her knee. "It's going to be ok. I promise…"

Donna looked at Jackie. "I want my Daddy…"

"Do you want me to call him at work?" She asked.

Donna nodded. "Would you?"

Jackie smiled. "Of course. Hold on…"

Jackie got up and went over to the desk and picked up the phone and dialed Bob's number at work. After a few rings he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Bob…its Jackie." She said.

"Oh hi Jackie. What's up?" He asked.

"Well I'm at your house. And if it's possible…Donna really wants you to come home. Eric just sent her a letter and he broke up with her." She said.

"Oh I'll fly to Africa and snap that boy like a twig!" He said.

Jackie smiled. "I'll come with you."

"Tell Donna I'll be there in ten minutes with Chunky Monkey." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Ok. I'll tell her."

Jackie hung up and walked back over to Donna. "Is he coming?"

"With Chunky Monkey." She said smiling down at her.

Donna smiled. "Good. You can go home if you want."

Jackie shook her head. "No way. I'm sitting with you all night."

Donna smiled and sat up. "No…its ok. I kind of want to be by myself anyway. Just until my Dad gets home."

Jackie stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah. Thanks anyway though."

"Ok. But call me if you need me. Even if it's two in the morning…you can call and cry. I won't mind." She said.

Donna smiled and leaned forward to hug Jackie. "Thanks Jackie. You are a great friend."

Jackie smiled and hugged her back. "You are too. And you're gonna be ok Donna. I promise."

Donna nodded as the pulled apart. "I know…I just really love him."

"He loves you too. But like I said…I think that this time apart is going to really good for you guys." She said.

"I hope you're right. I'll call you later." She said waving.

Jackie smiled and waved back. "Bye. Hang in there."

Donna smiled and Jackie left the house and went out to her car. She drove by Groove's and saw Hyde's car parked out front. She smiled and drove off to the apartment.

Back at Groove's towards closing time, Hyde was ringing up a few customers in line. Fez had been at the store for awhile, walking around aimlessly. Hyde had looked at him a few times and when he walked by and sighed for the tenth times he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Fez pouted and put his hands on the register. "I am lonely."

Hyde groaned. "Oh here we go…"

Fez glared at him. "What? Hyde if you were a good friend you would tend to my emotions and needs."

Hyde crossed his arms. "Yeah. I'm not tending to any of your needs."

"Well then can I borrow Jackie?" He asked.

Hyde leaned in to him and frogged him. "No!"

Fez whined. "Ai!" He pouted again. "But I am so lonely! Hyde is at the police academy so often and with Brooke and the baby. And you and Jackie are always together." He said. "What am I to do?"

Hyde sighed. "Look man…you gotta branch out. Find a girl or something."

Fez scoffed. "Do you know me at all? No girls like me!"

Hyde nodded. "Right. Well…let's work on that little buddy."

"What do I gotta do for the ladies to like me?" He asked.

Hyde shifted a little. "Well…you gotta be manlier."

"Are you calling me a girl?" He asked.

"Well you are pretty damn close to it." He said.

Fez sighed. "I guess this is true."

Hyde nodded. "You gotta be able to handle a girl man. Like Jackie loves it when I take control. She loves it when I protect her and make it known she's my chick."

Fez nodded. "That's good. And I mean…it will lead to sex right?"

Hyde nodded. "When you're dating the hottest girl in Point Place known as Jackie Burkhart…thankfully it does." He said with a smirk.

Fez thought for a moment. "I should write these things down."

"No. No man…you just gotta be spontaneous with your girl too. I mean yeah sure it's nice to plan things out once and awhile. But you don't want to sound rehearsed. You gotta me it look natural…like you are the coolest guy out there and you know it." He said.

Fez smiled. "I am going to go down to the Hub and find some new lady loves."

Hyde nodded. "Good luck little buddy. Come by the apartment and tell me how it goes. But…call first. Just in case Jackie and I are doing it. If we don't answer…don't come over. Ok?" He said.

Fez nodded. "It's sad that you aren't in the basement anymore. It was much easier to spy on you guys then."

Hyde grimaced. "Gross."

Fez nodded. "Yes. When I saw your naked but…but when it was Jac-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll cut you into pieces and sell you as food in whatever country you came from." He said pointing at him.

Fez gulped nervously. "Oh…ok." He stared at him uncomfortably for a moment. "I shall go now…"

Hyde laughed as he left and just shook his head. "My friends are nuts…"

Jackie was cleaning up the living room when Hyde came home. She smiled when he walked in and walked over to kiss him.

"Hey baby." She said.

He smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just cleaning up a little." She said looking around. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Fez came by and asked how he could get a girl." He said. "And then I threatened him when he talked about you naked."

Jackie shivered. "Ew! Why would he be talking about me naked?"

"He used to spy on us in the basement when we were fooling around." He said angrily. "Trust me…a few times I caught him after you left and he got a beating."

Jackie smiled. "My hero." She said leaning up to kiss him.

He smiled. "I try. But anyway…I got you something."

Jackie smiled. "Really? What for?"

He shrugged. "Just a kind of congratulations gift." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Aww…you didn't have too."

He smiled. "I know. But I saw it in the window of a store near Groove's on my way home. Thought you could use it."

Jackie smiled. "Oh can I see it?"

He chuckled and pulled the present out from behind his back. It was in a brown leather case and Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead…open it."

Jackie smiled and sat down on the couch and opened the case and inside found a brand new paint set and brushes. There were even pastels.

"Oh Steven…" She said. "Baby this is amazing…you shouldn't have."

Hyde shrugged and sat down next to her. "I thought it would be good for you to start getting back into painting."

Jackie looked up at him. "This is the nicest set I have ever seen. It must have cost a fortune."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was a gift."

Jackie leaned over and took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. "Thank you so much."

He smiled and kissed her back. "You're welcome."

Jackie turned back to the gift. "God I can't wait to start my first painting…or pastel. Oh I should go to the park tomorrow and paint something there!"

Hyde smiled. "You should."

She sighed happily. "Hey Steven?"

He looked at her intently. "Yes?"

"I just…" She smiled at him. "I haven't been this happy…in a really long time. Or well…ever." She laughed. "I mean I've been really happy since we got together…but it's different now. It feels different…and it feels better." She said softly and nervously.

Hyde smiled and kissed her gently. "I'm happy too Jacks. Really happy…you make me happy. And I never thought that anyone would make me happy. But you do…"

Jackie smiled and nuzzled his nose. "I love you."

He smirked. "Love you too babe."

She rubbed his knee. "I was just going to order some pizza. Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "Starved actually."

She smiled. "Good. Mrs. Foreman said she would start to teach me to cook this weekend. So I promise you won't be filled with junk all the time."

He shrugged. "Pizza's good. And I can cook too. I did work in a restaurant remember?" He asked.

Jackie laughed. "Of course I remember. Some of our hottest make out sessions were in the freezer…I was so cold so you wrapped me up in your arms and sat me down on your lap. Warmed me up real quick…" She said rubbing his stomach and leaning up to kiss him.

Hyde smirked. "Aww the good old days…"

Jackie laughed and patted his knee. "I'll call the pizza place."

Hyde nodded. "Ok. I think I'm gonna take a quick shower."

She nodded. "Sure babe."

Hyde smiled and went off to the bathroom to take a shower. When the Pizza came, Jackie got two beers one for Hyde and one for her. Hyde came out of the shower and grabbed his beer.

"Great way to end the day." He said taking a sip.

Jackie smiled. "Good." She handed him a piece of pizza. "Oh wait…I totally forgot to tell you."

Hyde raised an eyebrow as he bit into his pizza. "What?"

"Eric wrote Donna a letter and he broke up with her." She said.

Hyde scoffed. "You're kidding?"

She shook her head. "I wish I was. Donna was crushed…"

"Wow. I definitely didn't see that one coming." He said shaking his head. "I thought they'd be together forever."

"Well they could be together when he comes back. I told her that the time apart might be good for them. They've practically always been together and they might realize how much they love each other more if they are apart. I mean…when we were apart it made me realize how much I wanted to be with you." She said shrugging.

Hyde nodded. "That's true. I think they'll work things out."

Jackie nodded. "I hope so. And I hope Donna will be ok…I told her I would stay with her but she wanted to be with her Dad."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah…just give her sometime."

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. That's probably what she needs."

Hyde leaned forward and rubbed her hand. "Don't worry about it babe. Those two crazy kids are meant for each other. They'll work it out."

Jackie smiled. "So after we finish this pizza…I was thinking I should do my very first painting with my new paint set."

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "Oh no. I'm not modeling for any pictures…"

Jackie laughed. "What if you are nude?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to paint me nude?"

Jackie laughed. "Yup. And then afterwards…I can thank you…" She said rubbing his arm gently.

Hyde threw his pizza down. "I'm done."

Jackie giggled as he picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. A few seconds later, Hyde came running out of the bedroom and got Jackie's paint set with his pants down to his ankles. Jackie's first portrait was quite life like…

* * *

**Ok. You know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks!**


	5. I Did What I Could

**Ok here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! afterwards!**

* * *

After Jackie finished her painting of Hyde…they had made love pretty much all night. They both finally fell asleep around one in the morning and Hyde had to get up at seven. Jackie woke up at around 6:30 securely wrapped in Hyde's arms. She smiled and kissed his arm gently and slipped out of his grasp. Hyde rolled over onto his back, still asleep and put one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. Jackie smiled and reached for her pad and pencil. She sat Indian style on the bed and pulled his T-shirt over her head. She stared at him for a moment and started to sketch him his mesmerizing features. She traced his face first, his strong jaw and chin. She sketched his eyes and his cute nose and she smiled. His perfectly kissable mouth, and dotted out the stubble on his cheeks, the stubble that made her shiver when he rubbed it against her skin. She outlined his lean, strong, built body making sure to get each and every detail of his muscles just right. His hands seemed to be the hardest part…they were so strong…so rough and yet they were so gentle with her. So kind to her. He held her hand, played with her hair…and loved her with all of him. It amazed her how beautiful he was to her. Each and every part of him made her smile and love him even more. As she finished the drawing…she turned to the clock and saw it was 6:58. Hyde's alarm was supposed to go off in a moment so she reached over and shut it off. She put the sketch pad down on the table beside the bed and crawled over to his body. She nuzzled his face and leaned forward to capture his lips with hers delicately. It took him a moment to respond but his eyes fluttered open and he kissed her back, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Mmmm…" He moaned into her mouth. "Jackie…"

She giggled and pulled back, leaving kisses all over his face. "Morning pudding…"

Hyde stretched out and looked at the clock. "Did my alarm go off?"

Jackie smiled and kissed him again. "No. I was up so I figured I'd wake you up."

He smiled and pulled her against him so they were face to face and she giggled. "Did you sleep ok?" He asked pushing her hair out of her face. "Why were you up so early?"

She nuzzled him again. "Yeah. I slept great. I just woke up early…"

He nodded. "Good."

She looked beside her to the table. "I was sketching you."

"Again?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Again. Look."

Hyde took the sketch pad and looked down at himself sleeping. "Wow Jacks…this is really good. Its kind of creepy…it looks just like me."

She smiled. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. It is. It means you have an amazing talent." He said kissing her head.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks."

Hyde groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I really don't want to go to work."

"You could call in sick…" She whispered.

Hyde laughed. "WB would know that I was skipping to have sex with you."

Jackie pouted. "But…today's my last day of freedom before my job starts. It would be nice to spend the day with my man."

Hyde closed his eyes. "Don't tempt me…"

She smirked and leaned forward to lick and kiss his neck. "Stay…"

Hyde hissed when she bit down on him gently. "Jackie…"

She whimpered. "Stay…come on baby…you know you want to…" She said taking his hand and putting it up her shirt so he could fondle her chest.

Hyde sighed when he felt her naked chest. "Jackie I really gotta go…"

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Fine."

Hyde looked down at her as she just tapped at his shoulder and hummed gently. He groaned and rolled her over. "But I have time for a quickie…"

Jackie giggled. "Good enough for me."

Hyde smirked and captured her lips as she moved her hips against him. Maybe he could be a little late to work…WB would have to understand. Jackie was hot.

* * *

When Hyde had left for work, Jackie was in the kitchen making some breakfast. There was a knock on the door. Jackie popped a grape into her mouth and walked over to open it. She smiled when she saw Donna and Fez on the other side.

"Hey!" She said. "Come in." She said moving aside.

Donna and Fez walked in and Fez put his arm around Donna. "Donna and I are here because she is in need of cheer up day."

Jackie smiled and leaned over to hug her best friend. "I agree Fezzie."

Donna sighed. "Guys…I'm fine. Eric is just a fat loser."

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "I agree with the loser part. But…Eric is one skinny dude." She said.

Donna laughed. "You're right."

Jackie smiled. "Good. You're laughing. Now…what can we do to cheer you up even more?"

Donna shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go do something."

Fez smiled. "Let's go do something in the bedroom."

Jackie and Donna both slapped him. "Moron." Jackie said. "Well…we could go shopping?" Jackie said shrugging.

Donna shook her head. "Nah…"

"What about going to the movies?" Fez asked. "We could go see something funny."

"No the movie theater is closed. Some high school kids filled it with stink bombs." Donna said scrunching up her nose.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Fez asked.

Jackie smiled. "I know where Steven keeps his stash."

Donna smiled. "Won't he be mad?"

Jackie shrugged. "I'll just tell him it was an emergency. And if that doesn't work…I'll just seduce him."

Fez smirked. "Ahh the powers of sex."

Jackie smiled. "So…are you up for it?"

Donna and Fez nodded. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

CUT TO DONNA:  
"You know…Eric is a moron for breaking up with me. I mean…I'm Hot Donna. He's damn lucky he got me! I mean I even agreed to marry him. Do you know how many guys want a piece of this?" She asked signaling up and down her body.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Yes Donna I do know how many. Because I am one of them." He paused for a moment. "Now that Eric is gone…do I have a chance?"

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Fez…Jackie doesn't want to have sex with you. If anything she'd want a piece of my Steven." She glared at Donna. "But if you even try it in your depressed state…I'll kill you." She said seriously.

CUT TO DONNA:  
"God Jackie. I don't want Hyde." She paused. "He's like…he's like one of my best friends. If I were to have sex with anyone now...I think it would be Jerry from the Ice Cream Parlor Down town. Have you seen that guy shirtless in the summer? Damn he's hot. And I'm Hot Donna…we'd be perfect together!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"What about Fez? Why can't he have any love? Why does no one want me? Damn you all!" He yelled.

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"This morning I was sketching Steven…and I realized how toned he was. God I'm so lucky…I mean really…if you wanna talk about a hot shirtless guy…Steven is number one." She said smirking.

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Jackie stop talking about Hyde in the circle. Love is not allowed here. We are talking about how stupid Eric is and what I can do to get him back! So plot woman! Plot!" She yelled.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Oh I like it when you're feisty." He said smirking.

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Stop it Fez! Neither of us are having sex with you. And Donna…we can talk about love all we want. It was my Steven's pot…and he is my lover." She said smiling. "I wish he was here…" She started to pout.

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Oh God…" Donna said shaking her head. "What happened to my vindictive best friend?"

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"She fell in love you Amazon!" She yelled.

CUT TO DONNA:  
She gasped. "Uh! Midget!"

CUT TO JACKIE:  
"Amazon!" She said standing up.

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Bitch!" Donna said standing up too.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Now were talking…take some clothes off and start fighting!" Fez yelled.

CUT TO JACKIE AND DONNA STANDING NEXT TO EACH OTHER:  
"Shut up!" They both yelled lunging at him.

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, Donna and Jackie on the sides, arms crossed. Fez was sitting in the middle smiling giddily.

"I touched your boobs." He said to them.

"Yeah and when I tell Steven that he'll drag your lip over your head." Jackie said glaring at him.

Donna laughed. "Now that's something I'd like to see. It would cheer me up too."

Jackie laughed. "I bet it would."

"Let's go to Groove's." Donna said standing up.

"Yay! We get to see my Steven!" She said grabbing her purse.

Fez pouted. "But he will kill me…"

Jackie tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well you shouldn't be so horny."

Fez stuck out his tongue and followed the girls to Donna's car. They drove off too Grooves.

* * *

When they got there, Jackie sauntered over to the register where Hyde was ringing up a customer. When he was done, he smiled up at Jackie.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He said leaning forward to kiss her.

Jackie smiled. "I missed my baby."

Donna smiled at Hyde. "Hey. So we dipped into your stash."

Hyde laughed at them. "I can tell by Jackie's red puffy eyes."

She pouted. "Are you mad pudding?" She asked.

He sighed. "What was the reason for this circle?"

"It was an emergency circle for Donna signaling her idiotic ex-boyfriend." She said.

Hyde nodded. "That is acceptable."

Jackie smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you."

Hyde smiled and then looked over at Donna. "How are you doing?"

Donna shrugged. "I've been better."

Hyde nodded and patted her shoulder. "Foreman's an idiot for letting you go."

Donna smiled. "Do me a favor and tell him that?"

Hyde smirked. "Will do."

"Come on Donna…let's go listen to some records." Fez said to Donna.

Fez and Donna walked away and Jackie sat on a stool behind the counter with Hyde. "So…how's the store today?"

Hyde shrugged. "It's fine. Leo dropped by and then passed out in the back."

Jackie nodded. "So the usual?"

He laughed. "Yup."

She smiled and patted his knee. "I still think you should have stayed home with me today." She said.

Hyde smiled at her. "I would have loved to. But until I find another person to work here…I need to be here every day but the weekends when Angie is here."

She sighed. "Fine."

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked.

"Well what time do you get out?" She asked.

"I should be done here by seven thirty." He said.

"You want to go to dinner and a movie?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Sure. What's out?"

"The Rose." She said.

"The Janice Joplin movie?" He asked.

"Yeah. I hear it's supposed to be really great. We can grab dinner at the new Chinese place near the drive in." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Jackie smiled and kissed him and then looked at Donna. "Do you think Eric will meet someone in Africa?"

Hyde looked over at Jackie and then looked at Donna. "I don't know. It could happen I suppose. But it's just weird to think of Foreman and Donna not being together."

Jackie nodded. "I know. And I guess I'm afraid Donna is going to sit around here waiting for Eric to come home thinking they will just get back together. But what if he does meet someone and brings them back here? Donna will be crushed."

Hyde sighed. "Maybe I'll write to Foreman and see what he's up too."

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks puddin."

Hyde looked over at Jackie and noticed she had a nervous expression on her face. "Hey…what's on your mind?"

Jackie turned to him quickly. "Nothing."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "That's a lie. You're thinking about something. What is it?"

Jackie sighed. "It's just…sometimes I get nervous that everything will change."

Hyde cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like we've all lived in this little bubble here. We've always had each other and life has been pretty good. But now Eric is in Africa and Michael is thinking about moving to Chicago for Brooke and Betsy. Heck I almost went to Chicago!" She said.

Hyde nodded. "We're growing up."

She turned to him and smiled sadly. "I know that. It's just…before I started hanging out with you guys I was so lonely. I didn't have a real family. Now I do. And I'm afraid if everything changes we'll all loose each other."

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie, that's not going to happen."

"How do you know that?" She asked. "If we all move on to bigger and better things…what will happen to us?"

"We are always going to be friends. All of us." He said. "We've been through to much to let it just slip away."

Jackie sighed. "I hope you're right."

He smiled. "Baby, you should know by now that I'm always right."

Jackie laughed. "Shut up."

He smirked and patted her knee. "Don't worry about it. Nothing will change."

Jackie sighed. "Ok."

Hyde smiled at her. "Oh hey…Peter Frampton came out with a new album. I saved you a copy cuz I figured you would want it."

Jackie's face lit up. "Oh! Yay! Thanks!"

Hyde nodded. "Just play it when I'm not around ok?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Why can't you let me listen to the music I like when we are hanging out together? We always listen to your music."

"Because I listen to good music, Jackie. Not the crap you listen too." He said.

She scoffed. "Whatever."

"I never should have taught you Zen." He said. "You use it against me all the time."

Jackie laughed. "Too bad."

Hyde just rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

"For you." She said nuzzling his neck.

Hyde laughed. "Get out of here. You're distracting me."

Jackie laughed. "Fine. I'll see you when you get home. Love you." She said kissing him gently.

"Love you too." He said kissing her back.

Jackie, Donna and Fez left the store and Hyde was ringing up a few people when WB walked in. Hyde rang up one more customer and then looked up at WB.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to come see how the store was doing." He said looking around.

Hyde smiled. 'How does it look?"

"I think you are doing a great job son. And I can say it has a lot to do with your current living situation." He said with a smirk.

Hyde blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Steven…everyone knows how much you love Jackie. If she had left…I think this store would have gone down hill." He said.

Hyde smiled. "I guess Jackie does have a lot to do with it."

WB smiled. "How is it going with you two?"

"Great actually. The apartment is really nice. And it's nice to have Jackie there with me all the time." He said. "She just got a manger position at the art gallery and she is very excited about it."

"Wow. That's great." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I'm really happy for her."

WB smiled. "You two kids are great together. But anyway…I was thinking that we need to interview some new workers for the store."

Hyde nodded. "That would be helpful. WB does jack shit around here."

WB shook his head and sighed. "And yet I continue to pay him."

Hyde chuckled. "He's a good guy."

WB just smiled. "Yes well…I would like to hire some people who really want to work. I'll put an ad in the newspaper tonight and we'll see what we can get."

Hyde nodded. "Sounds good. Just call and let me know."

WB smiled. "Good. Have a good rest of the day."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jackie was flipping through the outfits in her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for her date. Donna and Fez were sitting on the bed reading magazines and listening to some records as Jackie ran around the room.

"Jackie why are you freaking out so much about this date? It's as if it's your first date with Hyde." Donna said rolling her eyes.

Jackie sighed and threw down the dress in her hand. "Because…I want Steven to know how happy I am now that we moved in together."

Fez chuckled. "From what I hear…you've showed that to him. Many times…"

Jackie chucked a coat hanger at her head. "Shut up!"

Donna laughed. "Jackie you're just going to dinner and a movie. It's not that big of a deal." She said.

Jackie sighed. 'I know that…I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?" Donna asked as she closed her magazine and moved to the end of the bed.

"Well…Steven's been with a lot of girls in his life." She paused. "_A lot of girls_…more than I would like to know about. And I've only been with Michael and Steven."

Donna nodded. "Yeah…so?"

She sighed. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Fez sat up. "Jackie…I've seen you naked. Trust me…you'd be good enough for anyone."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Shut up Fez." She turned back to Jackie. "Jackie…I've known Hyde for a long time. He's never been the kind of guy to stay somewhere he doesn't like or doesn't want to be. He does what he wants when he wants to. If he didn't care about you…he wouldn't have moved in with you."

Jackie nodded. "I know that. But what if he wants more than what I can give him?"

Donna sighed and stood up in front of Jackie. "He loves you. Trust me. He does. Just you. He doesn't want or need anything else."

Jackie smiled sadly. "I hope so…"

"I know so." Donna said hugging her. "Now stop worrying."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm going to go for casual yet flirty." She said picking up a pair of her tightest jeans and Hyde's favorite low cut top.

"There you go…easy access of the boobs during the drive in." Fez said.

Jackie and Donna just rolled their eyes and Jackie continued to get ready for her date.

* * *

An hour later, Hyde came home and Donna and Fez were still in the bedroom. Hyde came in and greeted them and Jackie walked out of the bathroom after she finished her make up and hair.

"Oh hey baby." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey." He said. "Closed up show early so we could go."

Jackie smiled. "Great. I'm almost ready. I just need to grab my shoes."

Hyde nodded. "Cool."

Donna stood up. "Alright Fez…let's leave these two love birds alone."

"Yes." He pouted. "We can go be lonely together…"

Donna sighed. "My life is pathetic."

Jackie hugged Donna. "Cheer up Donna. I'll come by after work tomorrow ok?"

Donna nodded. "Ok. Hope your first day goes well."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks." She turned to Fez. "Bye Fezzie."

"Adios." He said as they left.

Jackie grabbed her shoes from the closet and Hyde went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his shirt. Jackie was putting her earrings as Hyde came up behind her and kissed her neck softly.

"You look beautiful." He whispered against her olive skin.

Jackie giggled. "Thank you baby."

Hyde chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "You ready?"

Jackie grabbed her coat. "Yup. Let's go."

Hyde nodded and put his hand on her lower back and led her out of the apartment. He opened the door to the car for her and she pecked his lips as she slipped into the front seat. Hyde got in the driver's seat and drove off to the restaurant.

"So…how was your day?" Jackie asked.

Hyde chuckled to himself. This was what Jackie always wanted, to live together and talk about their days. "Pretty uneventful."

Jackie put her hand on the back of the seat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Except when you were with me right?"

Hyde smirked at her. "Of course." She smiled. "How was your day? I mean you did sneak into my stash so…it must have been pretty good."

Jackie giggled. "It was an emergency! I told you!"

Hyde laughed. "Whatever. You owe me."

Jackie pouted. "But I give you sex all the time!"

"Like you don't enjoy it?" He said throwing her a raised eyebrow.

Jackie blushed. "Whatever…"

Hyde smirked. "That's what I thought."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Shut up and drive."

Hyde looked over at her and smiled at how cute she was. Yeah…he was definitely whipped. That would have pissed him off a few years ago. But now…the concept didn't seem so bad.

When they sat down for dinner, Hyde ordered them a bottle of wine and served Jackie. She smiled and took a sip of her drink as she looked through the menu.

"So WB wants to hire a new worker." He said. "I would be able to be around a lot more."

Jackie looked up from her menu and smiled. "Well that's good."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I need some help around there. It's getting to be too much to do it on my own."

Jackie reached across the table and patted his hand. "You work very hard Steven. You deserve to have some help. And of course the perk is that you get to be with me more." Jackie said pulling her hand back and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Hyde smirked. "More time with you means more sex."

Jackie looked up at him. "Steven…why is everything about sex?"

Hyde laughed for a second and then saw the seriousness on her face. "Jackie…I was just kidding." He said.

Jackie sighed. 'Were you?"

Hyde looked at her for a moment. "What's going on with you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Hyde stared at her and then looked down. "Jackie…you're lying. Why are you lying?"

"Steven I'm not lying. Can we just eat and be civil please?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "Ok." He said looking down at the menu.

Dinner was pretty silent except for a few random gestures and comments. There was tension and Hyde had no idea where it had come from. He glanced at Jackie a few times and saw the strange expression on her face. She seemed bothered by something and he didn't understand why. Things had been good. Things had been great actually. So where was this hostile attitude coming from? After dinner, they walked out to the car and Hyde drove off to the drive in. They picked a spot and Hyde got some popcorn and a soda as they started to watch the movie.

Hyde looked over at her. "Are you warm enough?"

She looked over at him as she sipped from the straw of the soda. "Yup. Thanks."

She turned back to the movie and Hyde continued to stare at her. "Do you need another drink?" He asked.

Jackie looked at him again. "No. I'm fine thanks."

Hyde sighed. "Can I-"

Jackie looked over at him. "Steven…the movie's on so…"

Hyde cleared his throat. "Right…"

She nodded. "Good…"

She turned back to the movie and Hyde put his elbow against the window and rubbed his forehead. "Ok you know what…I don't care."

Jackie turned to him and glared at him for a moment. "You don't care? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't care that the movie is on. You have barley said a word to me since dinner. What did I do to bother you so much? That stupid joke about sex was nothing more than a joke Jackie." He said. "So if that's what this is about. I think that is stupid."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok. So what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know what the hell you're so upset about. It's like you went from zero to sixty in two seconds flat." He said. "If a man does something stupid he deserves to know what he did."

Jackie sighed and put her soda in the cup holder. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what are you so upset about?" He asked his tone a little softer this time.

She looked at him. "I just…I've been thinking about some stuff lately."

Hyde nodded. "Ok…what kind of stuff?"

Jackie looked down at her hands, afraid to meet his eyes. "You've been with a lot of girls before…and I've only been with one guy. And even though Donna said that you only care about me…I always wonder if you want more."

Hyde was stunned by her words. "Are you insane?"

Jackie's head shot up and her eyes widened. "What? I-I just…I-"

Hyde sighed and scooted in closer to her. "Jacks…I don't want anyone else. I just want you…ok?"

Jackie smiled slightly. "Yeah but Steven…how could I ever compare to those other girls?"

"Jackie I don't even remember half of their names." He said honestly.

Jackie scoffed. "Well that really makes me feel better…"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Jackie the point is…no girl has ever meant to me what you mean to me." He said.

"Not even that biker chick?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Chrissy? God no. She was just a stupid fling." He said shrugging.

"So…what are you actually saying?" She whispered.

Hyde smiled. "I'm saying…you're like the only girl I've ever…ya know…"

"Loved?" She asked leaning in to him.

He nodded shyly. "Yeah."

Jackie smiled. "So I'm enough for you? You don't get six of me and wish I was different?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. I don't. And I mean that doll…you're it for me. Ok?"

Jackie smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "Ok."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. And do me a favor?"

She nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Next time something is bothering you…just tell me." He said rubbing her cheek.

Jackie nodded. "Ok."

He smiled and pulled her up against him so they could watch the movie. The rest of the night was filled with playful banter and sweet kisses. When the movie was finished, they drove back home. Clothes were shed and Hyde placed her down on the bed as he began to make love to her in every way possible. Her little whimpers and sighs of pleasure urged him on to show her how much she meant to him. Afterwards, Hyde was lying on his back with Jackie pulled, flush against his side. She was tracing lazy patterns on his chest and placing delicate kisses there.

"That was amazing…" Jackie said.

Hyde groaned. "Uh yeah…"

Jackie sighed and kissed his shoulder. "I'm kind of nervous for tomorrow."

"Don't be. They'll show you your way around first and in no time you'll know exactly what to do." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I hope so."

He smiled and pulled her up to kiss her. "I know so. Stop worrying so much babe. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're great at everything you set your mind too. You're a determined young woman…you can do this."

She smiled. "Flattery will get you a long way there puddin…"

Hyde smirked. "How far?"

"All the way around third base to home plate…" Jackie said giggling as he smirked and pulled her on top of his chest as he smothered her lips with his.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know...press that button down there that says SUBMIT REVIEW and leave me some love:D Thanks! Upnext-How will Jackie's first day of work go? Is she cut out for this field? And how will Hyde influence her? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and an update will be up soon! **


	6. Cause I Love You Baby

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! The beginning is pretty sweet...but then the drama starts half way through. You wanted drama...and there is plenty to come. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up to the smell of coffee. She rolled over to reach for Hyde but found he was missing. She sat up on the bed and stretched her arms over her head. She got up and put some clothes on and went out to the kitchen where she found Hyde making a big breakfast for her.

"What's all this for?" She asked rubbing her eyes before snuggling up to him as he stood in front of the stove.

Hyde tilted his head to look at her and smiled. "It's your first day of work. Can't send you off on an empty stomach."

Jackie smiled and ran her fingers through his unruly hair and kissed his neck. "Well thank you baby. This is very sweet."

Hyde plated the food and they sat down at the counter to eat. "You excited?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah. I am."

He patted her hand. "You're gonna do great. When you get a lunch break. Come see me." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I will."

After breakfast they took a shower together and got ready to go to work. When Hyde finally coaxed her away from the mirror telling her how fabulous she looked he brought her to her car. They shared a lingering kiss before they separated to go on their way to their separate destinations. Jackie straightened out her dress and took a deep breath before walking into the art gallery. She saw Jessica behind the front desk and walked up to her.

"Good morning Jessica." She said.

Jessica smiled. "Morning Jackie. You're right on time."

Jackie smiled. "So…I'm kind of nervous. What am I supposed to do?"

"Leo will be out in just a moment. He's going to show you the ropes." She said.

Jackie nodded. "Great thanks."

Leo came out of his office and walked over to Jackie. "Ahh Jackie! You look wonderful my dear!"

Jackie smiled. "Thanks."

Leo smiled. "Now, you can pretty much direct yourself around the gallery. There isn't much too it. What you will be doing is walking up to our customers and asking them what type of piece they are looking for. I'm assuming you know about the different eras and genres we have here?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes sir. I studied it a lot in school."

He nodded. "Good. Good. If you have any questions about any of them you can ask Jessica or come to my office. Your office is next to mine. Feel free to decorate it any way you wish. Also, any final sales must be passed by me. Jessica will bring the paperwork to my office and then bring it back to you to finalize it with the customers."

Jackie nodded. "Ok. Got it."

"And I always keep an empty easel in the corner to paint on when I feel inspiration. Feel free to use that yourself as well. I always encourage new pieces to be made right here in the studio." He said smiling.

Jackie smiled back. "That sounds wonderful."

"Do you think you can handle this older couple?" He asked nodding towards a man and a woman looking at a few pieces.

Jackie's heart beat a little faster. "I can…I can try?"

He laughed. "Go ahead."

Jackie took a slow breath and walked over to the couple. "Welcome to the Point Place Art Gallery. My name is Jackie Burkhart and I'd be happy to help you with any questions you have and to help you find your perfect portrait."

The old man smiled. "Why thank you. We are looking for a scenery type piece for our living room."

Jackie nodded. "Well we happen to have a few out here. Do you have a specific place in mind?" She asked.

The woman smiled. "Well he wants the mountains. I would prefer the beach."

Jackie smiled. "Well let's see if we can find a piece to satisfy both of you. Please, follow me over this way."

Leo winked at Jackie who was leading the couple over to the displays of scenery pieces. Jackie looked at them all quickly and noticed a picture of the beach with cliffs that resembled a mountain and she smiled.

"This piece is a portrait of a scenic view in Washington State. It has the beach in it and also the cliff like mountains may just make your husband happy too." She said.

The man smiled. "This is a beautiful painting."

Jackie smiled. "That it is. I don't want to rush you into making any decisions. Feel free to look around more if you want. But I think that this picture would be perfect for you two."

The woman smiled. 'I think we'll look around some more. But this is definitely a front runner." 

Jackie smiled. "Great. And take your time. I'll be around, come get me when you are ready."

Jackie walked over to Leo and Jessica. "Great job." Jessica said.

Leo smiled. "I am very impressed Jackie. And it was smart not to rush them. Some people make that mistake and confuse the buyer."

Jackie smiled. "That was fun!"

Jessica giggled. "You're a natural."

The old man walked back over to her. "How much will that piece you showed us cost?"

Jackie's face turned red since she had no idea. "Well…"

Leo smiled at her nervousness. "$125."

The man smiled. "That sounds reasonable. And my wife loves it. We would like to purchase it."

Jackie's face lit up. "Oh great!"

Leo chuckled. "You'll have to excuse her excitement. You are her very first buyer."

The man smiled. "Well I thought you were a veteran worker. You helped us find just what we need. I'm happy to be your first customer."

Jackie giggled. "I'm happy you were my first customer too!"

Leo patted her shoulder. "Now Jessica here will help you fill out the paperwork and would you like to take it home yourself or would you like it dropped off?"

"We would prefer it to be dropped off. We don't want to run the danger of breaking it." He said.

Leo smiled. "Sounds good. Jessica will fill you in all the details. Jackie…follow me."

Jackie walked with Leo to the back. "Is something wrong?"

Leo shook his head. "Oh not at all. I just wanted you to take a moment to enjoy your first sale."

Jackie smiled. "Great. Thanks."

"I think this is going to be the perfect job for you. Think you can handle those other customers out there?" He asked.

"Piece of cake." She said winking before going out to the studio to work with more clients.

* * *

By lunch time, Jackie had sold four paintings which Leo said was a record at the studio. She had a forty-five minute lunch break so she walked across the street to Groove's. She walked in and found him helping a few customers around the store. When he spotted her he waved and she waved back, taking a seat on the couch to wait for him. A few minutes later, Hyde came over to her with a soda and sat down on the couch too.

"Hey how'd your first morning go?" He asked kissing her cheek.

Jackie giggled. "It was great! I sold four paintings!"

Hyde smiled at her and patted her knee. "That's great baby. Told you you'd be a natural."

She chuckled. "And since my first day went so well…I was thinking we should celebrate tonight. Have the gang over for a little party."

Hyde scrunched up his nose. "A dinner party?"

Jackie laughed. "No. A party, party."

Hyde smirked. "With beer and circle time?"

"Yup." She said smiling.

Hyde leaned in to kiss her. "I like the way you think."

Jackie laughed. "Have time for a little break in the office?"

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Will we be eating?"

Jackie shrugged. "Well I'm hungry…but not for food…"

Hyde stood up quickly and dragged her to his office. "You are the perfect woman…"

* * *

That night, Jackie and Hyde went home and bought plenty of beer and food for the gang. Kelso, Brooke, Donna and Fez were all coming over at around seven. Hyde put on a record and Jackie found the perfect outfit to wear that Hyde tore off about twenty minutes before his friends came over. At first Jackie was angry at him for ruining her perfect outfit and make up…but the minute his lips touched her neck she immediately forgot her anger and replaced it with lust and passion. When they were done, Jackie fixed her make up and straightened out her clothes. The gang knocked on the door and Jackie answered it as Hyde grabbed a few beers.

"Hey! Come on in!" Jackie said moving aside for them. 

Kelso came in wearing a party hat. "Man we" haven't done this in so long!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "And this is the father of my child?"

"You slept with him." Donna said shrugging.

"She was drunk." Jackie said.

Donna laughed. "So did you…what was your excuse?"

Jackie sighed. "Lack of good judgment."

Hyde came up beside her and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry babe…you moved on to _bigger_ and better things…"

Jackie giggled. "That I did…"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh gross…"

"Have a beer." Hyde said handing them each a beer.

Brooke laughed. "What's the occasion?"

"My amazing first day of work!" Jackie said taking a swig of her beer.

Donna smiled. "Good enough for me."

"Circle time will follow…once the pizza gets here." He paused. "Just to cure the munchies."

Jackie giggled and kissed him. "Great."

An hour later, the girls were dancing to Dancing Queen as the boys pushed back the couch for them to dance. The boys were leaning against the counter drinking their beers.

"Where's Betsy tonight?" Fez asked.

"She's with Brooke's mom for the night. I'm hoping if things go well…Brooke and I might recreate the night little Bet's was made." He paused. "Minus the whole her getting pregnant thing."

"Are you thinking of trying to get with her?" Hyde asked. 

Kelso shrugged. "I really care about her. And I think it would be great for Betsy to have both of her parents together and in a relationship."

"Would Brooke want to be with you though?" Fez asked.

Kelso shrugged. "I dunno."

Jackie sauntered over to Hyde and grabbed him. "Come dance with me baby…"

Hyde sneered at her. "Jackie…you know I don't dance."

Fez glared at him. "A drunk, horny, sex goddess is throwing herself at you man! What are you doing? Dance man. Dance!"

Hyde laughed. "You're really pathetic you know that…"

Jackie pouted. "Please baby…" She said snuggling up to him.

Hyde groaned when he felt her little body rubbing up against his. "Jackie…"

"Come on Puddin Pop…" She said nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Oh she's good…" Kelso said leaning in to Fez.

Fez nodded. "That she is my friend. That she is…"

Hyde's knees buckled and he caved in. "Oh crap…"

Jackie giggled victoriously. "Yes!"

Jackie pulled him out onto the 'dance floor' and Hyde pulled her close as her tiny little body rocked back and forth in front of his. She turned around and swayed her hips against him and he could barley move. She turned around again and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring up at him seductively. His hands found her hips and held her tightly to him as she helped move his body with hers.

Jackie leaned up on her tip toes and nuzzled his nose. "You are so sexy baby…"

Hyde just groaned. "Jackie…"

She giggled. "Do you like the way I dance?"

"I'd prefer it if we were alone and you were naked." He said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I'm sure you would."

"But this is pretty great too." He said looking her up and down.

Jackie ground against him and he groaned. "See…dancing isn't all that bad."

Hyde just smirked. "Keep swaying your hips like that and I'll be the master of dancing…"

Jackie laughed as he twirled her around and in her drunken state she let the music and his hands work their magic. Kelso and Fez joined in on the fun and they danced and danced until they collapsed on the ground in a perfect circle. When Hyde noticed this, he smiled and ran to his room to grab his baggie. Rolling up the joint he took a hit and passed it to Jackie.

"Do you ever think we'll grow out of this?" She asked handing it back to Hyde.

He took another hit and shook his head. "No Jackie. You can never be too old to have a circle."

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Jackie may have a point thought Hyde. I mean…what about when we have kids? Will we still have circles?" She asked.

CUT TO BROOKE AND KELSO:  
Kelso took a hit. "Brooke and I have Betsy and were smoking."

"Michael…if I weren't drunk I wouldn't be doing this." She said taking a hit and then starting to cough.

"Are you drunk enough to have sex?" He whispered.

"What?" She asked not really hearing him.

"Oh nothing…" Kelso said before turning to Fez to smile excitedly.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Why can't I get some love? What is so wrong with me?" He asked.

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Well Fez…we love ya man. But to other people…you're a horny perverted bastard." Hyde said simply.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah that's true. I mean the first time I met you…I thought you were some retarded kid that the boys had picked up to be nice. I didn't think we'd actually be friends with you years later."

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Ai! Jacquelyn that hurts me." He said pouting.

CUT TO KELSO AND BROOKE:  
"No Jackie's telling the truth man. I remember she even said that to me. And to be honest…Hyde and I had a few moments where we just wanted to screw with you. I mean really screw with you. More than we usually do." He said. 

CUT TO DONNA:  
She is laughing. "Yeah remember your plan to throw him in the dumpster and tell him it's what all the cool kids were doing?"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"Yeah that was a good one." Hyde said chuckling. "What about the one where we were gonna tell him to go to all the neighbors houses naked because that is how we introduced ourselves in America?"

Jackie smirked. "That was a good plan. Why didn't you guys go through with it?"

"Red heard about it and threatened to put his foots in our asses." Hyde said.

"He's threatened that many times and you never listened." Jackie said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah but this time he was holding a chain saw…"

Jackie nodded. "Oh…well I get that." She paused. "Oh wait what about the time you tried to get him to kiss Mrs. Kumar because she failed him on his report. You said it would make her raise his grade."

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Yeah. That was good too. He would have done it too if Pam Macey hadn't told him we were just joking." She said.

CUT TO JACKIE AND HYDE:  
"Stupid bitch." Jackie said.

"Stupid sluty bitch." Hyde said.

"Stupid slutty bitch that you slept with." Jackie said cringing. 

Hyde smirked. "Yeah she was hot…"

Jackie gasped and slapped him. "You take that back!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "No. She was hot."

Jackie pouted. "You take that back or so help me god Steven…I'll cut you off."

"Yeah well if you do that…maybe I'll go look up Pam Macey!"

Jackie was shocked at his words. "Steven…"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"You know…with all this talk it has made me realize how poorly you have treated me." He said angrily.

CUT TO KELSO AND BROOKE:  
"Oh come on man…it's just how we deal with new comers." He said shrugging.

Brooke was staring off into space, having never smoked before she was completely out of it. "I can totally feel the blood rushing to my head right now…"

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Brooke that's just your brain cells dying. But you're so smart you can do without some." She turned to Fez. "Yeah man don't take offense…we wouldn't have kept you around if we didn't really like you."

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"Steven I can't believe you said that." Jackie said. 

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Jackie you are overreacting."

"Steven if I made a comment about me and Michael sleeping together you would freak out." She said.

Hyde chuckled. "I know he doesn't even compare to me so it won't bother me."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What if I told you that on our first date…I did that thing for Michael that you always want me to do that I never do!"

Hyde glared at her. "You're bluffing."

CUT TO BROOKE AND KELSO:  
"Kick ass! She did it for me before she did it for you!" He yelled.

"Have you ever thought about what's at the bottom of the ocean? Like is it sand…or does it lead to some alternate universe?" She paused. "Oh! What if there are people just like us doing the exact same thing under the ocean?"

"How would you light a joint in water?" He asked.

Brooke was silent. "I don't know…it would be a special joint."

"That'd be cool…" Kelso said. "We should try it some time!"

CUT TO FEZ:  
"I am still very angry here!" He said, his face getting red. "You have all treated me horribly since I came here. Am I some toy to you?"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:

"Why did you do it for him and not for me?" He asked.

Jackie shrugged. "I thought you said that it wouldn't bother you."

He stared at her. "Well it does."

"And it bothers me that you are saying Pam Macey is hot!" She yelled.

"I told you I thought Brooke was hot. And ya know what…while were at it…I think that Donna's pretty hot too." He said.

Jackie glared at him. "Why are you such an ass?"

"Just part of my charm." He said smirking.

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Now, now guys…don't fight. No fighting in the circle!" She yelled.

CUT TO KELSO AND BROOKE:  
"You think I'm hot? Oh that's so nice Hyde…" Brooke said.

"I think you're totally smoking." Kelso said staring intently at her.

"Really? I think you're hot too." Brooke said.

"We should totally make out." Kelso said.

"Ok!" Brooke said launching herself at him.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Why is no one listening to me?" He said. "Do my words mean nothing to you?"

CUT TO HYDE AND JACKIE:  
"I honestly can't believe you…" Jackie said, her drunken/high state getting the better of her as she started to get emotional. "I hate you when you're like this."

"Ditto." He said turning away from her.

"You started it!" She yelled.

"You're being all emotional. It's such a turn off." He said.

Jackie glared at him. "Well excuse me for being upset that my boyfriend thinks other girls are hot!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever Jackie. I'm not in the mood for your crap."

Jackie stood up. "I'm not in the mood for you crap either. So why don't you enjoy sleeping on the couch!" She said running off to their room and slamming the door.

CUT TO DONNA:  
"Oh crap…did you have to make her cry? Now I'm gonna have to sit up all night with her and tell her how beautiful she is." Donna said. "Last time she was like this, she ruined my shirt to make herself feel better."

CUT TO KELSO AND BROOKE:  
They pull apart from their embrace for a moment. "Where did Jackie go?"

Brooke looked around. "Maybe she's in the ocean with the other universe smoking with them!"

"I want to go!" Kelso yelled.

"Let's go find it!" Brooke yelled as they left.

CUT TO FEZ:  
"Fine. I see how much you all care about my feelings. I am leaving. Good day." He said walking to the door.

CUT TO DONNA:  
"But Fez!" She yelled.

"I said good day!" Fez yelled as he ran out the door.

Donna turned to Hyde who was just leaning against the couch, sulking. "Why did you say all that stuff to Jackie?"

Hyde looked at her and turned away. "I don't know…"

"You really hurt her." She said.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "She's just fucked up. She'll forget it in the morning and we'll be fine."

Donna sighed "I hope you're right. I'm going to try and catch up with Fez. You think you can handle Jackie?"

"Donna…she's a 95 pound ex-cheerleader. I'm a big boy…I'll be fine." He said rolling his eyes.

Donna sighed. "She's stronger than you might think Hyde. I'd cover your little friend down south. I have a feeling her feet are going to be in the mood for kicking."

Hyde grunted. "I'll remember that."

When Donna was gone, Hyde waited a few moments trying to remember how Jackie and he had started fighting. It had something to do with Pam Macey and Kelso…and the rest was just hazy to him. He cleared his throat and stood up to walk over to the bedroom door. He knocked gently and Jackie didn't answer.

He knocked again. "Jackie…open the door." Nothing. "Jackie open the door now!"

"Fuck off Steven!" Jackie yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Oh you are so over reacting…"

There was a few moments of silence and then Jackie whipped open the door and glared at him. "I'm over reacting?"

Hyde crossed his arms and glared at her. "Yeah. You are. What's the big deal? I think someone is hot that's not you."

Jackie's eyes opened wider. "Stop saying that!"

Hyde moved closer to her. "What if I don't?"

Jackie glared at him and then moved back into the bedroom. "You're an ass."

"Jackie come on…get over it." He said.

"No. I don't think I will. Why don't you just go sit on the couch and ponder about me giving Michael head on our first date. While it took me seven months to do it for you." She said smirking at him.

Hyde's fists clenched. "I fucking forgot about that."

"Why are you so angry Steven? Thought you said it wouldn't bother you? Why don't you just forget about it?" She mocked.

Hyde squinted his eyes at her. "The only thing that that proves…is that you're a slut."

Jackie gasped. "Take it back!"

Hyde chuckled. "Not a chance in hell."

Jackie leaned in to him. "Why is it that I'm a slut because I did that for Michael? You slept with practically every girl in Point Place and it's not a big deal."

Hyde smirked at her. "All of Point Place? Try all of Wisconsin sweet heart. And trust me…they were all foxes."

Jackie leaned forward and slapped him. "Then go find them! Because this slut isn't going to be having sex with you anytime soon!" She said slamming the door shut.

Hyde stood outside the door and pounded on it. "Fuck!"

On the other side of the door, Jackie was up against the door crying as she flipped the lock switch on the door. She put her head in her lap and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Hyde's words stung in a way she never thought possible. She pulled herself up and stripped down to her underwear and fell onto the bed in a crying heap.

Hyde grabbed his coat and keys and swung the apartment door open. He walked down the stairs not wanting to bother with the elevator and he started to walk down the street with no destination in mind. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Update soon to follow:)  
**


	7. AN

Hey guys! I just wanted you to know that the next chapter is going to be in the M section because it's a little more risky so check for it there please! It will move back after chapter seven though! Thanks and keep the reviews coming!


	8. How I Love You Darlin'

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! It will be in the M section but then it will go back to the normal page. Its a few days after the big blow out and they need to work things out. But will they do so in the right manner? And their fight...and Hyde's drinking may just come back to haunt them both sooner or later. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:)**

* * *

Two days later Jackie and Hyde were still down each others throats. It was Saturday and they both had the weekend off. Hyde was still sleeping on the couch and Jackie was perfectly content in the bedroom without him. She let him grab a pillow and blanket and his clothes when he needed too. Other then that, he never came in the bedroom and she spent the majority of her time in there when he was home. Hyde was sitting on the couch watching TV in the morning when Jackie came out to get some food. Hyde looked over at her and snorted; she turned and stared at him.

"What?" She said bitterly.

Hyde shrugged. "Nothing."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Of course. You never have anything to say."

Hyde glared at her. "Jackie just give it a rest."

"Steven if I remember correctly…you are the one that started this fight." She said turning to look at him.

Hyde stood up. "Jackie I was drunk."

"That's always your excuse!" She yelled walking over to him. "For God sakes Steven! Grow up and take some responsibility for your actions!"

Hyde put his drink down and walked closer to her. "Maybe I wouldn't act so immature if I didn't have a nagging girlfriend on my back all the time!"

Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh you think I'm annoying? Well…then what are you still doing here Steven? Leave! No one is stopping you!"

Hyde stared at her. "Do you want me to leave?"

Jackie was silent for a moment. "If you don't care about me and you aren't happy and this stupid fight is just going to drag on…then yes. Leave."

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest. "Jackie…"

Jackie bit her lip. "Steven just…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hyde crossed the room to her and pulled her flush against him. She gasped as his lips smothered hers and his hands roamed her body. She was going to push him back and protest, but feeling his lips on hers again after fighting so much lighted the fire within her. Her hands found his chest and she rubbed him up and down aggressively. 

"Let's go to the bedroom." He said picking her up.

Jackie didn't even protest, she just let herself be carried to the bed. He lay her down and his lips attacked her neck. She shivered as he worked his magic on her; their anger was turning into passion. She knew this was probably wrong…but she needed him right now. 

"Steven…" She moaned as he pulled her sweat pants down.

"You are so sexy when you're angry." He groaned in her ear.

She giggled and pulled him up to her. "Only when I'm angry?"

He smirked down at her. "You are always sexy Jackie. Always fucking sexy…"

Jackie smiled and pushed him back to flip him over. She caught him off guard and he gasped when she straddled her hips. She ground down on him and leaned forward to capture her lips. Hyde grabbed her ass finding it bare since she wore no underwear to bed. He groaned and she giggled. She pulled at his wife beater shirt and he leaned up to let her remove it. Her lips attached themselves to his perfectly toned chest and he hissed when she bit down on his left nipple. 

"Fuck Jackie…" He groaned.

Jackie laughed. "Bad boys have to be punished Steven…"

Hyde smirked and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Punish me…" He whispered huskily.

Jackie smiled at him and thought about him for a moment. "Stay here…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She jumped up and went to his closet and took two of his ties she had bought him and walked back over to the bed.

"Oh good lord…" He said.

Jackie straddled him again. "Shut up."

She grabbed his hands and tied him to the bed posts. "Jackie…"

"I said shut up…" She said staring down at him.

She pulled at his arms to make sure it was tight enough so he wouldn't get away. She smirked and sat up and pulled her own tang top off. Hyde marveled at her naked body sitting above him. She licked her lips gently and smoothed her hands down her chest and played with her breasts.

"Jackie…" He groaned.

"Do you like that?" She asked.

Hyde whined. "I want to be the one to do that…"

Jackie giggled. "Patience is key…"

Hyde frowned. "What are you going to do to me?"

Jackie smiled and kissed him gently and then moved her lips farther down. She ran her lips over his chest his naval and lower abdomen. She reached the top of his sweat pants and licked just above the top of them. He groaned and she smiled as she pulled his pants down completely and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He lifted his head up to stare at her as her hand wrapped around him and pulled on him gently causing him to jump.

"Jackie!" He yelled.

She pouted jokingly. "Aww…I'm sorry. Did that hurt you?"

Hyde's breath was getting deeper and harder. "A little…"

She licked her lips again and smiled. "I'll have to fix that…" 

She leaned forward and took the head of him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it gently a few times causing him to shutter. She straddled one of his legs and rubbed herself against him causing them both to moan.

"Damn Jackie…where did this side of you come from?" He asked panting heavily.

Jackie shrugged. "I guess this is just what happens when I'm pissed…"

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to piss you off more often then…"

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe…"

She sucked him into her mouth again taking him in all the way. He pulled at the ties that he was bound by but she had tied him good and tight. He cursed himself for letting her do this and he was about to say something when she deep throated him and he practically levitated off the bed.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled.

Jackie smiled against him as she licked and kissed him before taking him into her mouth again. She ground down on his leg again moved his leg to pleasure her as much as he could. She moaned and the vibrations were almost too much for him to take. 

"Steven…" She groaned against him.

Hyde inhaled deeply and pulled at his constraints trying to break free as he yelled out her name. "Jackie!"

Jackie swallowed a few times and sat up to look at her boyfriend who she hadn't talked to in days. But right now that didn't seem to matter. "Still think those girls are hot?"

Hyde groaned. "Fuck no."

Jackie smirked and scrawled up to straddle his mid section. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Hyde pulled at his ties again. "Untie me…I need to touch you."

Jackie smirked and moved to un-tie him but then stopped. "Hm…"

"Jackie…" He moaned. "Come on…"

She stared down at him. "I could have some more fun with this…"

Hyde hissed and lifted his hips, lifting her up with him. "Jackie…please…"

Jackie smiled and rubbed his chest and leaned forward so his face was just inches from hers. "How bad do you need to touch me?"

He practically whimpered in frustration. "Bad…really bad baby…two whole days and I haven't been able to touch you at all…"

Jackie licked her lips. "What do you want to do to me?"

"I want to kiss you. I need to kiss you." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

"All over." He hissed.

"No…you need to be specific…" She said nuzzling his nose as he tried to bite her lip.

He groaned. "I…I would start with your lips."

Jackie nodded. "Uh huh…"

"And then move down to your neck…and get your most sensitive spots. Right below your ear…and on your collarbone." He said lifting his hips again. 

Jackie smiled. "That sounds good…" She kissed him gently. "Then what?"

"I'd move down to your breasts. I'd suck on them for awhile…pay close attention to them. I'd lick all the way down to your stomach and around your little belly button and I'd nip and suck on your tight stomach." He said, his eyes closing just thinking about it.

His words were having quite an effect on her and her eyes were fluttering shut. "Mmmm…" She licked her lips again. "Then…th-then what?"

Hyde smirked when he noticed she was stuttering and breathing harder. "I'd rub my hands all up and down over your legs and back up to your breasts. And then move al the way down…"

"All the way down?" She hissed.

He nodded. "Uh huh…"

"Mmmm…Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde lifted his hips again and she was practically limp against him. "And then I'd lick you completely until you were screaming…and writhing and practically going insane with pleasure." He said.

"Oh god…" She said letting out a ragged breath.

"And then I'd fuck you so hard baby…" He hissed in her ear.

"Fuck Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled. "Let me go baby…"

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Come on…lean up. Un-tie me…" He groaned. "You know you want to."

"How bad do you need it?" She said fighting the urge to let him go.

"So fucking bad…" He hissed. "Fuck Jackie…I need to touch you. Come on baby…you know you want to do it. You know you need it just as bad as I do…"

Jackie stared down at him for a moment and then lowered her head to his and kissed him passionately. Licking his lips gently as he tried to nip and suck on her lower lip. While still kissing him, she leaned up and undid the ties around his wrists. He acted instantly and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her back causing her to squeal. There was a moment when they just stared at each other, lost in the passion that was present in both of their eyes. Jackie was breathing hard under his intense gaze. She was nervous and excited all at the same time because she knew it was probably wrong to be jumping into this after such a bad fight. But right now, feeling Steven's skin against hers and seeing the way he was looking at her was too hard to resist.

"Steven…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her roughly, using his tongue to massage her tongue. "Jackie…" He moaned into her mouth...

As his lips traveled to her neck and behind her ear like he had promised, she moaned gently. "Oh God…"

"You are so fucking sexy…" He whispered against her hot skin.

"Steven…" She moaned. 

"Honestly…you're perfect." He said leaning back to look at her. "Look at you…God…"

"Steven…" Jackie said blushing at the way he was looking at her. She reached up to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists and she gasped. "Oh!"

"Don't do that…" He said looking at her naked, warm body beneath his and he cursed himself for telling her he thought another girl was hot. She was more than he deserved and she was the sexiest, most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. "You're beautiful…"

Jackie shook her head. "Stop…"

He leaned over her again and kissed her gently. "Jackie…you are absolutely beautiful ok? Don't ever doubt that. No matter how much of an idiot I am….don't doubt that. You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever met…"

Jackie shivered at his words. "Steven…"

He moved down to continue on the path he had explained but she grabbed his waist making him look up at her again. "What? Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I just…"

"What?" He asked stroking her face gently.

"Just please…please make love to me." She said closing her eyes.

"But I promised I'd-" He started.

"I know…I know…but I really just need you right now." She whispered. "Please…please make love to me Steven. I need to feel you…completely."

He smiled at her. "I need to feel you too…"

"Just make love to me. Please Steven…please…" She begged.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, positioning himself to enter her. He stared down at her again and saw how much she really loved him and his heart broke thinking about how he had hurt her. Again…He kissed her again and then entered her gently feeling her take in a gentle breath as he continued to kiss her. 

"Jackie…" He moaned against her lips. 

She sighed and arched her back into him, letting her chest bump into his. "Oh God…"

"Beautiful…" He whispered. "So beautiful…"

She whimpered at his touch as his lips sought her neck and his hands rubbed her breasts as he moved in and out of her. "Steven…" She pouted.

He looked up at her as he continued to move in her. "What is it baby? What do you need?"

"Kiss me…" She whispered huskily.

He smiled. "Gladly." He moved his lips to her mouth and kissed her hard, pouring the passion within him into her mouth.

She grabbed at his back, digging her nails into him as the pleasure intensified. "Oh God…"

He put his hands over head and stared down at her as she continued to cling to him as moved faster and faster. "Fuck you feel good…"

Jackie shivered and writhed, moaning his name over and over. "Steven…Steven…Oh God Steven…"

"Jackie…" He groaned as her dug into him deeper. 

"Uh! Steven!" She yelled.

"Jackie…" He moaned as he gripped her hips, pounding into her harder. 

"Yes Steven! So good! So good baby!" She screamed, throwing her head back harder into the pillow. 

Hyde was practically quivering and shaking in pleasure as he felt both of their orgasm approaching. "Fuck Jackie…I'm gonna cum…"

Jackie was shaking underneath him. "Oh me too baby…me too…"

Hyde gripped her hips and leaned down to kiss her as they both came together. Hyde collapsed on her, being careful not to crush her. They were breathing heavily and Hyde kissed her face over and over.

"God Jackie…that was incredible." He said huskily. 

Jackie whimpered and held onto him tightly. "Yes it was…"

He sighed and kissed the side of her face. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm great. Are you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm great too…"

Jackie stroked his face gently. "Steven…?"

He looked her in the eye. "Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?" She asked quietly.

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "Of course I do."

She swallowed hard. "And…and you love me too. Right?"

Hyde sighed sadly. "Jackie…"

She held him firmly in her tiny, quivering hands. "Cuz it's just…sometimes I get nervous."

He looked at her, searching her eyes for the courage and understanding that he usually saw there. She always knew what he was thinking before he said it and she always knew how he felt too. But now he knew she felt insecure and that crushed him.

"Baby…I told you I loved you didn't I?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. You've told me. But when I heard you talking about all those girls you've been with. It made me scared…and unsure again. I hate that feeling Steven…"

"Jackie I hate fighting with you. And I don't want you to feel unsure about our relationship. I really care about you." He said. 

"Steven I don't want to fight with you anymore. But sometimes…the things you say can really be hurtful." She said hugging herself.

Hyde sighed. "Look….honestly I don't even know how this started."

"You said Brooke, Donna and Pam Macey were hot." She said grimacing.

Hyde nodded. "Oh…right…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry?"

"That wasn't exactly an apology." She said chuckling angrily.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want you to really mean it when you are apologizing. I'm not taking any half ass apologies Steven…" She whispered.

"But you said some things too." He said.

"I know that! But you pushed me to say them because I was so angry!" She yelled.

"So what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying…" She paused. "Steven you know I love you…"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"But…" She said looking down.

"But?" He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I hate the man you are when you're drunk." She whispered.

Hyde nodded. "Right…"

"It's like you are a completely different person. You just run your mouth without even thinking first and you say really hurtful things Steven. It makes me nervous to be around you sometimes…" She whispered.

Hyde was silent for a moment. "I make you nervous? Like you're scared of me?"

Jackie shrugged. "Sometimes…"

Hyde rolled over stunned by her words. "I don't want you to be scared of me…"

Jackie rolled over and looked him in the eye. "And I don't want to be scared of you…"

He turned to look at her. "You know I would never hurt you right? I mean…physically?"

She nodded and stroked his stubbly cheek. "I know that Steven…I do."

He groaned. "I can act like an ass when I'm drunk…"

She nodded. "Yeah you really can…"

He sighed. "I am really sorry. Honestly. I am."

She nodded and kissed his nose. "I'm sorry too."

He was silent. "Can I ask you something though?"

She knew what was coming. "Are you going to ask about the Michael thing?"

He blushed gently. "Yes…"

She sighed. "Look…I did it because I thought that's what I was supposed to do. I mean Jesus…I wasn't even good at it. I was only fourteen! It was so gross!"

Hyde chuckled. "That's cuz you were doing it for Kelso…"

She grimaced. "That was the only time I ever did it…after that I swore I'd never do it again."

"And then you met me…" He smirked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh don't get cocky…"

He smirked. "Hm. Cocky. Cock…"

Jackie pushed him gently and he laughed. "Shut up!"

He laughed a little more and then turned to look at her again. "Sorry."

She pouted. "Ass."

He smirked. "A-"

"Say it and I'll kill you." She said pointing a finger at him. 

He stopped smiling. "Sorry."

She laughed. "Whatever."

He was quiet for a moment and then thought of something. "Did he force you to do it?"

She sighed. "No. Of course not! I just…I wanted someone to like me. So I thought that was the only way I could get a boyfriend."

"Jackie…any guy would date you. I mean you're a stone cold fox." He said honestly.

Jackie giggled. "Of course I am Steven!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "There's my girl…"

She smiled. "Hey Steven…?"

He nodded. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to think that every fight is going to be solved by having sex…" She whispered.

Hyde nodded. "I know."

"Good. Good." She said snuggling up to him.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked rubbing her back.

She kissed his shoulder gently. "Can we just lie here? Just like this? Just for a little while?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Sounds perfect."

Jackie smiled and snuggled into him some more. "Hey Steven?"

"Hm?" He said closing his eyes.

"I missed you…" She whispered shyly.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

Jackie was silent for a moment. "Yeah. The bed was really cold without you."

He rubbed her back. "It's warm now."

Jackie smiled and flung a leg over his hips. "That it is."

He was quiet for a few moments, enjoying the silence and the feel of her body against his. "Hey Jacks?"

She was falling asleep so she had to be coaxed awake by his hand. "Oh. What?"

"I missed you too." He whispered.

She smiled. "I bet…the couch isn't a very comfortable place to sleep on."

He snorted. "No. It's not. It's comfy for sitting…but I couldn't sleep."

"That was more because you didn't have me in your arms." She said giggling.

Hyde squeezed her gently. "That might have something to do with it."

She smiled. "Admit it. You sleep better when I'm with you."

Hyde sighed and kissed the top of her head. "That is true."

"You like waking up with me in your arms don't you?" She asked.

He fidgeted so he could look her in the eye. "Yes. I do."

Jackie smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Good. It's so easy to fall asleep when I feel your arms around me. I know I'm safe."

He nodded. "You are."

She smiled and kissed him again. "So…we both just need to work on the whole fighting thing. Will you work on not being an ass when drunk?"

He nodded. "I'm gonna try. I probably need to grow up and stop getting so drunk anyway."

Jackie shrugged. "You can still party Steven…just be a nice drunk boy."

He laughed. "I'll try."

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He kissed her gently. "I love you too…"

She smiled and rolled over on top of him, looking into those deep blue pools that she loved so much. She knew that they would be fine. Or at least she hoped…living without him wasn't an option.

* * *

**So what did you think? Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:) Look for an update soon...rocky days are ahead! And I don't think you will guess what's going to happen...  
**


	9. How I Love You Baby

**Ok so I know that the episode where Hyde house sits for his Dad comes before the episode where Kitty looses her ring...but for the sake of my story I'm switching it up a little. You'll understand later. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

The gang was walking around the fair with the Foreman's. Jackie's arm was wrapped around Hyde's arm, warding off the cool night air. Hyde was looking around at al the morons who were eyeing Jackie in her tight jeans. He made a lunging motion towards one of them who ran away as fast as he could. Jackie giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Relax Puddin." She said.

Hyde looked at her with his Zen face. "Whatever."

She smirked. "You are jealous. Admit it."

Hyde shook his head. "No the price is too high."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Will you go on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

Hyde shrugged. "There Ferris Wheel is so girly."

"I'll ask the guy to stop it when we get to the top so we can make out." She said sighing.

Hyde smirked. "Nice. Follin around in high places. Real nice."

Jackie laughed. "Come on."

Hyde nodded. "Let me grab another beer first."

Jackie sighed. "Steven…you've already had three."

"Yeah. So?" He said. "What's another one gonna do?"

Jackie pouted. "Steven…"

He stared at her for a moment. "Just stay here. It will take just a second. Don't worry about it."

Jackie sighed and removed her arm from around his and wrapped both arms around herself. "Ok. Just don't take to long. There are a lot of creeps around here."

Hyde kissed her cheek. "You want something?"

"No." She said softly.

"Ok. Get in line. I'll be right there." He said walking to get his beer.

Donna and Fez came up to her with big cotton candies. "Look how much they gave me!" Donna yelled.

"Yeah she showed the guy her bra strap so he gave us extra." Fez said giggling.

Jackie laughed. "Boobs are powerful things."

Donna smiled. "I know. I wish Eric had realized that before he ran off to stupid Africa."

"I hear women there don't wear any shirts." Fez said through a mouthful of cotton candy.

Donna's face fell. "What?"

"I think what Fez is trying to say…is that they are just less advanced down there. Maybe we can send them a box of turtle necks." Jackie said shrugging.

"Come on Fez. I want to ride the Vortex of Thunder." Donna said angrily. "Eric was always too scared to ride it with me. But he's not here…so I'm going to ride it damn it!"

Jackie grabbed a bag from the booth next to them. "Here Fez. You're gonna need this."

Fez grimaced. "Ai."

"Have fun kids!" Jackie said as they went off towards the ride.

Hyde came up behind her. "Where are they going?"

"The Vortex of Thunder." Jackie said turning to look at him.

"Oh the ride Foreman was too afraid to go on?" He asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Jackie said.

Hyde chuckled. "Foreman is such a wimp."

Jackie smiled. "Come on. Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

Jackie dragged Hyde threw the line and when they got to the front she smiled at the man running it.

"Hey…" She said swaying her hips as Hyde grimaced behind her.

"Hey." The greasy guy said winking at her.

Jackie giggled. "You're such a strong man, running this big machine all by yourself."

The guy smirked and put his hand against one of the bars to show off his big muscles. "Yeah well…it takes a real man to do this."

Jackie smiled. "I know…I can tell."

"Is there anything I can do for you pretty lady?" He said eying her up and down, making Hyde want to jump him.

"Well…you see…I love looking at Point Place from high up. It's so pretty…I was just wondering if you could stop the Ferris Wheel when we get to the top for a few minutes." She said biting her lip. "Please?"

He nodded. "Sure thing babe."

Jackie winked. "Thanks."

Jackie hopped into one of the carts and Hyde followed, grimacing at the guy who was glaring at Jackie looking like he wanted to do her then and there. Hyde slammed the side door shut and pulled Jackie up against him, taking a swig of his beer.

Jackie squealed excitedly when they started to move. "Steven, I love the Ferris Wheel!" She yelled.

Hyde glared down at the guy as the started going up. "That guy was such a tool."

Jackie smiled. "But it got him to stop it for us. It's not like I did anything…"

Hyde pulled her even closer. "I know. I just don't like tools like that looking at you. You're my chick."

Jackie smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "You and I know that. And that's all that matters. I'm not going anywhere puddin'."

Hyde smiled sweetly at her. "Good."

The cart stopped moving and they swung for a second at the very top and Jackie smiled.

"Look at the view." She said.

Hyde wasn't looking down; he was looking straight at Jackie. "Yeah. I'm lookin."

"God it's so beautiful up here. Peaceful too." She said turning to smile at him, catching his intense gaze. Her breath caught in her throat. "Steven?'

He cleared his throat. "Sorry…"

She blushed under the scrutiny. "What are you staring at me for?"

Hyde shrugged and brushed some hair out of her face as the wind blew around them. "Come here…"

Jackie smiled as he pulled her face towards hers and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Their eyes met for a moment when they pulled away. He was smiling at her and she got lost in those deep blue eyes of his. His shades were hanging from his shirt so she could see them perfectly.

"Kiss me again." She whispered.

Hyde smiled and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her against him kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth feeling his tongue swirl around hers. The cart started to move again but they didn't seem to notice. It didn't matter that as they got closer to the bottom people were staring and pointing. Hyde had pushed her up against the back of the cart seat and kissed her with all he had in him. When they got to the top again, Jackie pulled at him, moving her lips to suck on his neck. Hyde groaned when she nipped at him

"Damn you're good at that." He whispered huskily.

Jackie smirked against him and licked where she had sucked and nipped before. "I try…"

Their little tryst continued as they went around a few more times before the guy running the Ferris Wheel stopped their car at the bottom. He whistled loudly and shouted.

"Come on toots. You and lover boy need to get out of here." He said bitterly.

Jackie laughed and pulled Hyde with her. "Opps. Sorry." She said laughing.

Hyde smirked as Jackie pulled him along, giving the guy that _"Yeah, she's my chick"_ look. The guy just sneered and Hyde chuckled as Jackie wrapped her arm around his again as they continued to walk around. Kitty and Red came up to them, Kitty holding a big Teddy Bear that Red had won her.

"Look at what my Red got me." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Aww. Steven…can you win me something?"

Hyde looked around. "Sure. What game did you play Red?"

"The knock over the bottles one." He said pointing towards it, he leaned in to Hyde. "Get her the biggest prize. It guarantees you a big reward when you get home."

Hyde smirked. "Duly noted."

"When you're done we're heading out of here." Red said. "Meet us by the car."

Jackie dragged Hyde through the rows of games and stopped. "Ok. Win me something good puddin'."

Hyde cracked his neck. "Alright. Watch out." He paid to play the game and took the ball from the man and winded his arm up and threw the ball hard, knocking all the bottles over quickly.

"Yay!" Jackie yelled. "I want the pink bunny. Or…no wait! Um...oh the baby blue teddy bear. Cuz the color reminds me of your eyes." She said snuggling up to him.

Hyde just smirked. "Alright man. She wants the baby blue teddy bear."

The man behind the counter handed the teddy bear to Jackie who squealed with excitement. "It's so cute Steven!"

Hyde nodded. "Glad to make you happy babe. Come on. It's getting late and I think the Foreman's want to go home."

Jackie linked hands with Hyde as they began to walk back to the parking lot where everyone was waiting by the Vista Cruiser. Jackie jumped up and down showing Donna the bear. Fez handed Hyde a cup and winked.

"It's 'soda'." He said.

Hyde smirked. "Thanks man."

Jackie grabbed his arm. "Come on baby. Sit next to me."

Hyde smiled and took a gulp of his "soda" and smiled as Jackie pulled him along. "Right."

The ride home was filled with banter as Hyde and Fez gulped down their drinks. Jackie rolled her eyes as Hyde slumped against her, slurring his words together.

"Steven…you're drunk." She said.

Hyde chuckled. "No I'm not." He mumbled. "Giddy."

Jackie sighed and took his cup, smelling it. "Oh God…Fez what's in this?"

"Tequila!" He yelled.

Kitty giggled. "Well were did you get that at the Carnival?"

"From the one legged hooker near the Fortune Teller's booth." Fez said taking a gulp of it.

Jackie grimaced. "Gross."

Hyde giggled. "Tequila is good!"

Jackie looked down at him. "Steven…get a hold of yourself."

He grabbed at her thigh. "I'll get a hold of you…"

Jackie swatted his hand away. "Steven…" She hissed. "Stop it."

He ticked her sides. "Oh lighten up Jackie."

Jackie sighed. "Steven you are making a fool of yourself."

Hyde blew a raspberry in her face. "Party pooper."

Jackie wiped the spit off of her face. "Real mature Steven."

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "You sure are a sloppy drunk."

Hyde chuckled. "Damn right I am."

"Oh God…where's my ring?" Kitty asked.

Red looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I had my hand out of the window and now my ring is gone! I think it fell off!" She yelled.

"You're engagement ring?" He asked.

Kitty blushed. "Yes."

Red sighed. "Kitty, how could you do that?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry! Let's go back and try to find it."

Red sighed and pulled over on the side of the road. "It probably rolled off the road and is in the woods somewhere."

The gang got out of the car. "I'm sorry Red."

Red grumbled and turned towards the kids. "Good news…you guys can stay here and look for the ring."

Fez pouted. "But it's dark."

Red shrugged. "So? When I was in the war…it was dark and there were rockets shooting beside my head. But did I complain? No. I didn't. I stuck my ass in a whole and shot back and killed those commie son's of a bitches! So suck it up Tanto!"

Fez whimpered. "Meany."

Red pushed Kitty towards the car. "Good luck kids."

Jackie ran after them. "You can't leave us here with them! They're drunk."

Red turned around and sighed. "Jackie…you love him right?"

Jackie turned and looked at Hyde who was wrestling with Fez. "For some reason…yes. I do love him."

Red patted her shoulder. "Then deal with it."

Jackie huffed as Red and Kitty pulled away and drove down the deserted road. She turned around and saw Donna sitting down on the pavement and Hyde and Fez throwing random punches at each other and missing horribly. Jackie walked over to Donna and sat down next to her.

"This sucks." Donna said tossing a rock into the middle of the road.

"What are we going to do with Cheech and CHong?" She asked motioning towards Hyde and Fez who were now rolling around on the ground.

Donna chuckled. "Let's just try and look for Mrs. Foreman's ring."

Jackie sighed and stood up. "Ok." She looked towards the boys. "Come on guys. Let's go into the woods and look for Mrs. Foreman's ring."

Hyde and Fez stumbled towards them and Hyde threw his arm around Jackie. "Come on Doll…"

Jackie sneered at his beer stained breath. "Oh God Steven…you smell like a beer warehouse."

"Damn. Wish one of those were around here." He said.

Jackie sighed and pulled him along. "Come on."

Donna looked around. "We should probably split up if we want to find the ring."

Jackie nodded. "Ok. We'll meet out here in twenty minutes?"

Donna nodded. "Sounds good. Bye."

Jackie and Hyde took off in one direction and Fez and Donna in the other. Jackie was looking around on the ground as Hyde stumbled behind her, swatting at nothing. He tripped a few times and grabbed onto Jackie's arm and almost took her down with him.

"Steven stop it." She said brushing him off. "You're going to get us both hurt."

Hyde held onto her waist. "Sorry Doll."

She sighed. "Can't you just sober up?"

Hyde shrugged. "It doesn't magically happen Jac-_kie_…"

She looked over at him as he dragged her along, swaying them back and forth. "Why do you drink so much?"

"It's not like I do it everyday." He said throwing his right hand up in the air.

She nodded. "I know. But when you do…you get seriously drunk."

Hyde shrugged. "It's fun." He said smiling.

"Why?" She asked. "In the morning you just end up puking or having a massive headache. And you can never remember anything you said or did."

Hyde sighed. "Cuz…its just fun to get to just goof off for awhile. I work all day and I'm with you at night and sometimes I just need a break."

"Are you saying I'm annoying?" She asked fearing his answer, she knew since he was drunk he would be honest.

He was silent for a moment. "No. Just sometimes…I need a break."

"Yes. You said that. But why?" She asked. "I like spending time with you."

"Yeah. I like spending time with you too. But sometimes it's just good to be Hyde. As opposed to being Jackie Burkhart's boyfriend." He said. "You hold me up to high standards and sometimes I just gotta slump down a little…"

Jackie was confused. "Steven what are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "You're proper and well kept. I'm unruly and unpredictable. But when I'm with you…I gotta be more than that."

Jackie sighed. "Steven I love you the way you are."

He nodded. "Yeah but…I changed for you."

Jackie held onto his hip, trying to steady him as they walked through the woods. "Did you not want to change for me? I mean…I never asked you too."

He sighed. "Jackie…just forget it."

She shook her head. "No. I want to know what you think about me. And what you think about our relationship."

He shrugged. "Sometimes I just think we'd be better off apart."

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks. "Wh-What?"

He sighed and looked around aimlessly. "You'd be better off with a rich guy."

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat. "But…but you said you loved me."

He nodded. "Yeah. I do. But I don't know. Whatever. Just forget it. Weren't we supposed to be looking for something?"

"Mrs. Foreman's ring. But that's not important right now. If you don't want to be in this relationship then why did you ask me to move in with you?" She asked feeling her body shake a little from the cold night air and Hyde's confession.

Hyde grumbled and rubbed his red eyes from under his sunglasses which were safely fastened on his face. "Jackie I want to be with you. But you could do better."

Jackie sighed. "Steven just-"

"AHHHH!" Someone yelled off in the distance.

"Was that Fez?" Hyde said looking around.

Jackie looked around. "Do you think he is hurt?"

"We should go check." He said walking on farther down the path.

Jackie walked behind him, her mind reeling with questions for Hyde. "Steven if you-"

"Give me your hand. I'll help you over this log." He said.

Jackie looked out in front of them and noticed the muddy river they had to cross. "Eww gross…"

Hyde grumbled. "Come on. Fez is probably being eaten by bears or something."

Jackie gasped. "Bears? There are bears here?"

Hyde chuckled. "Come on." He said standing onto the log and reaching for her hand.

Jackie looked down nervously. "Steven I swear if you drop me…I'll kill you."

"Just come on." He said motioning for her to give him her hand.

She whined and took his hand cautiously as he hoisted her up onto the log. "Phew."

Hyde smirked. "Come on." He said walking across the log.

Jackie followed him until he started to sway. "Steven!"

Hyde flung around and knocked Jackie off the log and watched her as she splashed down face first into the mucky water. "Shit…"

Jackie pushed herself up and rolled over. "You dropped me!"

Hyde groaned. "Crap. Jacks I'm sorry…"

She grabbed onto the log and pulled herself up and walked over to the other side. "You are in so much trouble!"

Hyde threw his hands up. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop being a drunk idiot!" She yelled.

"This is who I am baby. Take it or leave it." He said crossing his arms.

Jackie glared at him. "I'm going to find Fez."

She stomped off threw the woods wanting nothing to do with Hyde at that moment. He rolled his eyes and followed behind her. Jackie could hear the crunching of the leaves and twigs under his feet behind her but she didn't turn around. He cleared his throat a few times, wanting to say something but Jackie didn't acknowledge it. They came to a little clearing in the woods and Jackie found Donna looking at Fez's arm who was sitting on a rock in the middle of the clearing.

"What happened?" Jackie asked.

"Something bit Fez." She said rolling her eyes. "Or so he says."

"It was a little black creature. Big beady eyes." He said in a whiney voice, he looked Jackie up and down. "And what the hell happened to you?"

Jackie looked at herself and sneered. "Steven dropped me in the river."

He sighed. "It was an accident!"

Jackie turned to him and slapped his arm with a muddy hand. "Shut up you asshole!"

Donna smiled. "So I see you two are just peachy?"

"He's an ass." Jackie said simply. "A big ass."

Hyde scoffed. "I do not have a big ass."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I said you were a big ass. I didn't say you had one you dimwit!"

Fez stood up. "Hello! I need help here!"

"Shut up Fez!" They all yelled.

Fez stood up with a stone cold face. "Fine. I see how it is. Once again the foreign kid gets picked on. But I will have you know…this foreign kid will not be picked on anymore! I shall find Ms. Kitty's ring on my own! Good day!"

"But Fez." Donna said.

"I said good day!" He yelled stomping off.

Donna sighed. "Great. Good going guys. He's probably going to get killed out there."

"Don't blame me. Blame my jerk off boyfriend." She said trying to wipe mud out of her hair.

"Don't be calling me names Princess Mud Ball." Hyde slurred.

Jackie pushed him hard and he stumbled a little. "Shut up! It is your fault I'm covered in mud. I mean…for once could you not get belligerently drunk?"

"Hm…let me think about it." Hyde paused and put a finger to his lips. "Nope." He said topping it off with a smirk.

"Then what's the point anymore? Like you said, I could do better." She said storming off in the direction that Fez had gone.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "She's so damn dramatic."

"That's because you act like a jerk." She said shaking her head. "I mean look at you Hyde, you're a mess."

"I believe Jackie is the one that's a mess." He said smirking.

Donna pinched him. "Stop it. You're better than this."

Hyde stared at her honestly for a moment. "What if I'm not?"

Donna sighed. "Maybe you aren't. But Jackie thinks you are. And she would do anything for you Hyde. Anything. Remember that before you go and break her heart again." With that Donna took off after her friends leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts.

Thirty minutes later, they had still not found the ring. Fez wasn't talking to anyone because he was still pissed. Jackie was shivering and shaking and pissed as hell at Hyde who she wouldn't' even look at. Donna was searching for the ring and Hyde was so drunk he was barley able to walk at this point.

Donna sighed. "This is so stupid. We should just start walking home."

Jackie stood up from her spot on a rock. "That's fine with me."

"Well I might as well stay here." Fez said. "I mean no one cares about me anyway."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I love you Fez. Ok?"

He smiled. "Really? More than Hyde?"

Jackie glared at Hyde and then looked back at Fez. "At this moment. I would love a skunk more than Steven."

Hyde chuckled. "At least a skunk would smell better than you."

Jackie grimaced. "It's your fault I smell dick wad."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Keep calling me names all you want sweetheart. It ain't going to do you any good. I apologized already for dropping you. I didn't mean too."

Jackie turned away. "I don't believe you."

Hyde sighed. "Jackie what do you want me to do?"

Jackie turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I want you to want this relationship just as bad as I do Steven."

"Jackie I asked you to stay. I asked you to move in with me. I took care of us before you got a job and I supported you through every decision you've made in the past few months. What more can I do to prove to you that this is what I want?" He asked angrily.

"You can stop drinking. You can stop saying such hurtful things. And you can stop telling me that you don't think this is worth it anymore. The more you act like this…the more you push me away Steven." She said swallowing the lump her throat.

"Jackie-" Hyde said reaching out to her.

"I want to go home." Jackie said turning away.

Donna sighed. "Come on. We might as well find the road and head back home." Donna said walking towards Jackie and leading her along with Fez in tow.

Hyde stood back and watched the three of them leave. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes and followed them hoping they would be home soon.'

* * *

An hour later, they finally found their way back into town. Donna went home and they told the Foreman's they hadn't found the ring. Fez took his car home and Jackie and Hyde started walking. Jackie was in front walking quickly trying to avoid Hyde who was slumping far behind. When they got into their apartment, Jackie grabbed a towel and locked herself in the bathroom to take a long shower. Hyde stared at the closed door and sighed before walking back into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and collapsed onto the bed, passing out within minutes. After her shower, Jackie came out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel and stared down at Hyde asleep in bed.

She sighed and sat down next to him, rubbing his curly hair. "God I love you Steven J. Hyde. It scares me how much I love you really. I just wish you felt the same way." She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "Don't push me away…" She whispered before changing and crawling into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hyde woke up with a killer headache. He groaned and turned over to find the spot next to him to be empty. He sighed and rolled over again and saw a glass of water and some aspirin on the table. He smiled and took the medicine before pulling himself up out of bed. It was Sunday so neither Jackie nor he had to work. Sundays were usually when they stayed at home together alone. He wasn't sure how today would go down. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face before walking into the kitchen where Jackie was reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. She looked up at him when he walked into the room.

"Good morning." She whispered and then took a sip of her coffee.

He stretched. "Morning." He grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

"You should eat something" Jackie said. "It will help with your hangover."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah I will."

She bit her lip gently. "Do you want me to make something?"

"No." He said reaching into the cabinet for some cereal.

"Ok." She said turning back to her paper.

Hyde eyed her out of the corner of his eye as he poured some cereal into a bowl and added the milk. He saw the way she concentrated on the words she was reading, but it looked more like she was trying not to cry. He sighed and took the bowl over to the table and sat down across from her.

"What are you doing today?" He asked through a mouthful of cheerios.

Jackie looked up at him surprised by his question. "Oh…I don't know. Nothing really. What about you?"

Hyde shrugged. "Just taking it easy I guess."

Jackie nodded and sipped her coffee. "Mrs. Foreman called."

"She did?" He asked. "Is she pissed about the ring?"

She shook her head. "She found it in the back of the Vista Cruiser."

Hyde put his spoon down. "Are you freaking serious?"

Jackie cracked a small smile. "Yup. But Red already bought her a big new ring so she didn't tell him."

Hyde chuckled. "That's Mrs. Foreman for you."

She nodded and looked down again. "Yeah. I guess it is."

Hyde was silent for a moment watching her, and then he cleared his throat. "So…did you get all the mud out of your hair?"

Jackie looked up at him quickly. "Yes. It took me a long time though. You were passed out by the time I came back in the room."

He nodded. "I really am sorry about that you know."

Jackie sighed. "I know…you said it was an accident."

He nodded. "Right. I mean I was so dru-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." She said closing her eyes tightly.

He sighed and bowed his head. "Jackie…"

"I thought I told you how I felt about you being drunk? We had a fight about it before and you promised to try harder. And then last night…you were more of an ass than ever. I mean Steven if this is going to be our life from now I don't know if I want to be a part of it." She said.

Hyde sighed. "Jacks…it won't."

"But you like to drink." She whispered. "It's bound to happen again."

"It won't." He said again.

"Steven I don't want you to stop having fun. You deserve to have fun. You're still young and it's not like we are husband and wife. It's just…I need to be able to trust you and not have to pick you up each time you fall like that. And to top it all off…you make me think horribly of myself when you are drunk like that Steven." She whispered sadly.

Hyde reached across the table and took her hand. "I don't want you to think that way. I love you Jackie. You're amazing. I'm a dick ok? I'm a huge dick."

"You have a huge dick yes." Jackie teased.

Hyde chuckled. "There's that smile I love." He said stroking her cheek. "I'm really going to try harder. I promise."

Jackie took a deep breath. "I believe you."

He smiled and leaned across the table. "Thank you."

She smiled at him and rubbed his stubbly cheek. "But if you ever drop me in a mud puddle again…" She paused and pinched his cheek. "I will kill you."

He chuckled and pulled his face away. "Duly noted."

Jackie smiled and leaned back in her chair and looked back down at her paper and hoped that Hyde could change. She loved this man more than anything in the world and the thought of having to leave him made her sick. Hyde watched her sipping her coffee and he smiled. This woman was everything to him. She was the one constant in his life and he sure as hell hoped he wouldn't let her down again. Little did he know…things would be taking a big turn very soon. And not for the better…

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext...things are a little rocky and WB asks Hyde to watch his house for him. But what happens when Hyde breaks his word to Jackie again? It's not going to be good...you can bet on that. **

* * *


	10. How I Love You

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it...there is a bit of a cliff hanger ending...there will be an update soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW first though!  
**

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to drag by for Jackie and Hyde. Even though they had made up, they were still fighting a lot more than usual. Hyde could leave the dishes out and Jackie would attack him for being lazy and ungrateful. The second Jackie talked to another guy; Hyde was on her case about not caring about him. It was a never ending cycle of fighting and making up. Neither one of them really knew what the problem was. Most likely insecurities and worries about the future. But whatever the problem was, they were getting pretty sick of it. One night, Hyde came home late as Jackie was preparing dinner in the kitchen. He threw his keys down on the table and looked at her for a moment. They had had a huge blow out that morning about whose turn it was to fold the laundry and Hyde wasn't sure if she was going to want to talk.

"Hey." He said.

Jackie looked at him quickly and then turned back to her put of pasta. "Hey. How was work?" She asked quietly.

"Fine I guess." He said shrugging. "How was your day?"

She looked over at him again. "Fine."

He nodded. "WB came over today."

She nodded. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He's going to a Clapton concert this weekend and he asked me to house sit for him." He said.

Jackie turned around to stare at him. "House sit?"

"Yeah. He said it would just be for a night. Tomorrow." He explained.

She nodded. "Oh. Well what did you say?"

"I told him I would do it." He said shrugging. "I've ever seen his place but I assume it must be pretty nice."

She nodded. "He is rich."

"Yeah well anyway…you want to come with me?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Sure. It's Friday so I won't have to work the next day."

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess I just figured it would be kind of good for us. You know to get out of the house…alone. Maybe we could work some things out."

She cracked a smile. "That would be good."

Hyde smiled back softly. "Good."

"Are you hungry?" She asked checking the pasta.

He nodded. "Starved."

She smiled and grabbed two bowls. "Sit down. It's almost ready."

Hyde smiled and walked up behind her, kissing her cheek. "Thanks baby."

She nuzzled his face against hers and smiled to herself thinking about the weekend they could share. She hoped deep down that things would work out for them.

* * *

After work, Jackie and Hyde met back at the apartment and packed their over night bags. They hopped into the Camino and drove off to WB's and got out of the car, staring up at the gigantic house staring back at them.

"Wow." Jackie said taking off her sunglasses. "Now this is a house…"

Hyde's jaw dropped. "You can say that again."

"It's even bigger than my old place." She said.

Hyde chuckled. "Damn…I could have lived here when I was a kid."

Jackie looked at him sadly wishing he had known who his father was when he was a child. "Oh Steven…"

He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Jackie took his hand. "Don't think about the 'what ifs' Steven. Think about what you have now…"

Hyde smiled down at her. "You're right. Come on."

Jackie and Hyde walked up the big steps that lead up to the front door. Hyde raised his hand and picked up the huge knocker and let it bang against the door. They were greeted by WB's smiling face.

"Welcome!" He said. "Come in. Come in!"

Jackie and Hyde walked in and looked around the big room. "Wow WB your house is great." Jackie said.

WB smiled. "Thanks Jackie."

"Nice bar." Hyde said nodding towards it.

WB nodded. "Thanks. It's full too. Take whatever you want."

Hyde smirked. "Nice. Thanks."

"Ok well I should be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. If you have any problems the hotel's number is on the fridge as well as the maid's number." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Great. But I'm sure everything will be fine."

WB nodded. "Alright then. See you tomorrow and thanks for doing me this favor."

Hyde nodded. "No problem. See you tomorrow. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye." WB said as he walked out of the house.

Hyde waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway. Then he turned to Jackie who was just standing behind the couch keeping to herself. Hyde watched her for a moment, thinking about all the stupid fights they had had lately. He walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her up against him. He kissed the side of her face and held her tightly to him. She sighed into the crook of his neck.

"Steven what is happening to us?" She said into his neck.

Hyde sighed and rubbed her back. "I don't know. We're just going through a bit of a rough patch."

Jackie sighed and pulled away just slightly to see his face. "Oh is that what you would call it?"

Hyde smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Were going to be fine."

She looked down and began to pick aimlessly at her shirt. "I really hope so Steven…"

Hyde lifted her chin. "Hey…talk to me…"

She pouted. "I just love you so much…and I don't want to lose you again."

He cupped her face with both of his hands. "You won't."

She shivered slightly. "But…we've been fighting so much. It makes me worried."

He sighed. "We have all night and most of tomorrow to work this out ok? I think it will be better being out of the apartment. Ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Hyde smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ok. Now…WB once told me there was a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. Want to go check it out?"

Jackie giggled. "You know it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were naked and holding onto one another in the Jacuzzi tub. Hyde was behind Jackie and she was sitting between his legs, leaning up against him. He rubbed her arms gently in the soapy water. Her eyes were closed as her head rested in the crook of her neck and he kissed the side of her face gently. Her hands rubbed up and down his tights loving being close and intimate like this with him once again.

"This feels nice…" She whispered.

Hyde smiled against her neck as he trailed it with kisses. "Yes it does…"

She moaned gently. "I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've said these past few weeks."

Hyde nodded his head against her. "Me too. We've been letting stupid things ruin us."

She sighed and tilted her head a little to look at him. "I know. They really are stupid."

He chuckled. "My fight about ho moved the couch an inch was quite entertaining."

Jackie smirked. "That it was."

Hyde leaned forward and nuzzled her nose gently and moving forward to grasp her lips which she eagerly granted. She moaned into his mouth as he traced the bottom of her lip with his tongue making her shiver. Hyde cupped her face in her hands to get a better access at this strange angle. She got the hint and twisted carefully so she wouldn't hurt him. He lifted her up easily so she could turn all the way around and wrap her legs and arms around his body. He rested his hands on her ass and squeezed gently as she squealed gently.

"Oh God Steven…" She moaned against his mouth.

He smirked and moved his kisses to under her jaw and down to neck. "You taste so good…"

She sighed happily. "You feel so good…"

He rubbed his hands up her wet back. "You're so tiny…so perfect."

She smiled and pulled at the hairs at the nape of his neck. "The perfect fit against you."

Hyde smiled and pushed her back and squeezed her breasts gently in his hands. "The perfect fit in my hands…"

Jackie bit her lip as he tweaked her nipples. "Mmmm…"

He continued pleasuring her with his hands as she started to grind against him causing him to gasp. "Fuck…"

She felt him getting harder and he rubbed against her clit gently and she shuddered. "Oh my God…"

Hyde pulled her against him again to capture her lips with his and pull her middle closer to him. He lifted her up quickly and brought her down again to plunge into her.

"Steven!" She yelled surprised by his actions.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered pulling back to look at her nervously.

She smiled and shook her head. "No…you just surprised me that's all…" She said grinding down on him.

He groaned. "Oh yeah…that's good…"

She smiled and bit her lip and lifted her hips to pound down onto him. "How's that?"

Hyde sucked in a tight breath. "Oh yeah…fuck yeah…god that's hot…" He said watching her breasts jiggle and the water around them sway back and forth hitting the walls of the Jacuzzi.

Jackie threw her head back as he leaned forward to suck on her neck. "Oh you fill be so good baby…"

Hyde groaned at her words. "Jackie…"

She moaned and groaned against him letting him take her in everyway possible. He groped at her naked body needing to touch each inch of her that he could. Their eyes met as he met her thrusts and they got lost in each other's eyes. Jackie was the first to break the eye contact when she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Oh. Oh Steven! Fuck baby…oh God!" She screamed closing her eyes tightly.

"Ride it out baby…" He whispered watching her writhe and shiver.

Jackie whimpered and screamed out in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She sighed and looked down at him. "God Steven…"

Hyde pumped into her a few more times as he felt his own orgasm approaching. "Fuck Jacks…"

Jackie lifted her hips and got off of him and pumped him to release. "There you go baby…"

Hyde sighed. "Fuck that was good…"

Jackie smiled and nuzzled his nose. "That it was…"

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her neck and face. "The water is cold…"

She whimpered as he kissed her repeatedly. "Do we have to get out?"

Hyde grasped her hips and lifted her causing her to shriek as he lifted her out of the tub. "Yup."

"Steven!" She yelled. "You are strong."

He smirked. "You bet your tight little ass I am." He said squeezing her ass.

Jackie gasped. "Mmm…naughty boy."

Hyde smirked. "Care to repeat our previous activity on the big bed?"

Jackie bit her lip. "Oh I'm planning to do much more…"

Hyde got a lump in his throat. "Oh yeah?"

"Carry me to the bed baby…we've got a long night ahead of us." She said starting to suck on his neck.

Hyde groaned and stumbled in the slippery tube. "Oh fuck…"

Jackie smirked as he tried to get them out of the tub as fast as possible.

* * *

A few hours later, Jackie was sitting on the cabinet in the kitchen as Hyde started cooking some dinner for them. She was munching on some grapes sitting in his t-shirt and he smiled at her.

"I made you hungry didn't I?" He asked rubbing her thigh.

She giggled. "Yes. You did."

Hyde smiled and leaned up to kiss her. "That's what I was going for."

She smirked and rubbed his back with her foot as he cooked. "You did good…"

"Just good?" He said turning to her.

She smiled and pulled him towards her and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You did great. Fantastic…fucking incredible."

He smirked. "Of course I did."

She smiled and rubbed his head. "I love you."

Hyde rubbed her cheek. "I love you too."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him just as there was a knock on the door. "Who is that?"

Hyde groaned. "Ignore it."

"Open up you son of a bitch!" They heard. "I know you are there and you probably have candy!" Fez yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "What the hell?"

Jackie laughed. "Just let them in and then we can throw them out."

He sighed. "Fine. Go put some pants on though…I don't want Fez seeing your legs."

Jackie giggled and hopped off the counter and he slapped her ass as she went to put on her cloths in the bedroom. Hyde sighed and walked over to the front door and opened it to find Donna, Fez and Kelso.

"Finally." Fez said pushing past him and walking in.

Hyde chuckled. "Well sure Fez…come right on in."

Fez rolled his eyes. "No need to ask…I'm already in. Now where are the drunk sluty girls?" He asked.

Jackie walked in as she was throwing her hair up. "What drunk sluty girls?"

"You know…the girls who are here for the party." Kelso said.

Jackie looked at Hyde. "What are they talking about Steven?"

"I have no freakin clue." Hyde said.

"You're house sitting." Donna said. "I just assumed that you would be throwing a wicked awesome party."

Hyde shook his head. "No. I'm here with Jackie. That's it."

Kelso grimaced. "Oh…well that's gonna be a problem."

Hyde crossed his arms. "Why would it be a problem Kelso? What did you do?"

"I sort of invited about fifteen people." He said shrugging.

"And I invited six." Donna said.

Hyde sighed. "So twenty-one people are coming?"

Jackie sighed. "Can you throw that many people out?"

"I guess I'll have too." Hyde said.

"Yes well I invited fifty people." Fez said.

Hyde's eyes popped open. "What the hell?"

"Fez!" Jackie yelled.

"What? Big open house means big freaking party!" Fez yelled.

Kelso nodded. "That's so true."

"Why didn't you ask me?" Hyde asked.

Kelso shrugged. "Because you are Steven Party Hyde."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah but Jackie and I need this weekend right now ok?"

"You guys can have sex whenever you want too." Fez said rolling his eyes.

Hyde glared at him. "Can it Fez. I'm serious. You guys can't have a party here."

There was a sudden loud commotion from outside and Jackie grimaced. "They are here aren't they?"

Donna nodded. "That'd be them."

Jackie sighed. "Steven…"

Hyde rubbed his eyes. "You guys are so screwed."

Kelso shrugged. "Come on…I mean I'm sure WB won't be back until wicked late tomorrow. You can have your time alone together tomorrow."

Donna nodded. "Yeah come on. Eric left me remember? I need to have a huge party to cheer me up."

Jackie sighed. "Guys…"

Hyde pulled Jackie into the kitchen and pushed her against the counter, holding onto her. "What do you want me to do?"

She pouted. "There are too many people out there to get rid of them so fast."

Hyde nodded. "I know."

"I guess we don't really have a choice." She said.

Hyde kissed her. "WB will be home late tomorrow." He said shrugging. "The party might be kind of fun."

Jackie cracked a smile. "Ok…but just don't get to drunk ok?"

He nodded. "I won't. Stay close babe." He said kissing the side of her face. "I don't want any idiots coming after you."

She smiled and kissed him as he pulled her back to the living room to deliver the good news to the gang.

* * *

Two hours later, Hyde was so drunk he couldn't finish a full sentence. Jackie spent half her time picking him up off the ground and pulling the current drink in his hand. At the moment, he was standing on the coffee table pretending to rock out with one of the guitars on the wall.

"Steven you're going to break that. Frampton signed that." She said tugging on his leg.

He looked down at her. "You just don't want me to touch your precious pretty boy singer's guitar."

She sighed. "Steven that is probably very expensive. WB will be pissed if you break it."

Hyde groaned. "Whatever Jackie. You're ruining the party."

She sighed and walked away feeling defeated. Donna was standing in the kitchen as she went over to her. "I could kill you right now."

Donna sighed. "I'm sorry. Hyde is seriously being an ass."

She shook her head. "Once again he's a jack ass when he's drunk."

Donna rubbed her back. "Are you ok?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know." She looked around. "Where are Fez and Michael."?

"Last I saw Kelso he was having sex on a lawn chair with some chick and Fez is warming his face on WB's toilet seat warmer." She said.

Jackie grimaced. "Oh gross."

Donna nodded and sipped her beer. "Yup."

Jackie sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Well you know what…if Steven is going to be drunk…I might as well be too."

"That's the spirit Jackie. Drink up my friend." She said clanking her beer bottle against Jackie's.

Jackie took a big swig of her beer and glared at Hyde as he continued to dance.

An hour later, Jackie was belligerently drunk. "Doesn't Steven know how pretty I am?" She was saying to a party passed out Fez. "He is damn lucky to have me."

Fez groaned. "Candy."

She rolled her eyes. "And I mean…I was going to give him supper hot sex tonight."

Fez whimpered. "Sex."

She pouted. "What more can I do to get his attention?"

Fez rolled around. "Bobbies."

Jackie gasped. "Fez I am not flashing my boobs with all these people here!"

She looked up at the table Hyde had been dancing on and found him grinding with some girl. Her blood started to boil and she jumped to her feet.

"Steven J. Hyde!" She yelled.

Hyde spun him and the girl around. "What?"

Jackie clenched her fists. "Get off my boyfriend you whore!"

The girl rubbed Hyde's chest. "Make me bitch."

Jackie glared at her. "Oh you stupid little mother fucker!"

Donna stepped in. "Jackie calm down."

"Donna this little harlot is pawning my boyfriend." She said trying to push past Donna.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal Jackie? We're just dancing."

She walked closer to him. "No you are grinding with a girl that isn't me."

Hyde sighed and pushed the girl away. "Sorry babe…the old ball and chain is keeping me down. You're gonna have to go."

She sighed. "Fine. See you later sexy…" She said tracing his chest.

"No. You will not see him later." Jackie said.

The girl walked away and stepped over to Jackie. "What's your problem?"

"The old ball and chain?" She asked. "Are you kidding me?

He sighed. "Well you're the one that didn't want to have this stupid party."

"Neither did you! And you asked me to come here so we could work things out this weekend! It was your idea Steven!" She yelled.

He scoffed. "Whatever."

"Steven what do you want from me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out because I won't keep doing this." She said crossing her arms across her chest as she felt tears building in her eyes.

"Doing what?" He asked slurring his words.

"This back and forth thing." She said. "You being an ass when you're drunk, and then telling me you love me and that you'll change."

"If you love me you shouldn't try and change me." He said. "You should just accept me the way I am."

"Guys…" Donna said. "I don't think you guys are in the best state of mind to have this conversation now."

She wiped at her eyes. "Steven I do love you! More than you could ever know! But this isn't' working for me…you grabbing at other girls. Saying the most hurtful things to me like this. It just isn't fair."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say." He said.

"I want you to tell me that this is over!" She said. "We can't keep fighting like this! I'm exhausted Steven!"

He shrugged. "Well then maybe you should just leave."

Jackie glared at him. "Fine. Then I will."

Donna grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute Jackie, you are hammered."

Jackie pushed her away. "I don't want be here Donna! Steven doesn't want me!"

Donna looked at Hyde. "Hyde stop her!"

Hyde walked away. "Let the bitch leave if she wants to leave!"

"Bastard." Jackie spit at him

She grabbed her keys and too many people stood in front of Donna that she couldn't get to her. Hyde walked away to grab another beer and Jackie ran out to her car. She flung the door open in a fit of tears and started to drive off with no destination in mind. She was crying so hard that that mixed with being drunk made it hard to see. She was swerving on the road as she hiccupped and groaned and whimpered thinking about how Hyde and she had basically just broken up. She got angry and started to drive faster and her foot slipped off the gas pedal and she flew off the road and went straight into the woods. She was screaming as the car veered forward and she banged into a tree. The last thing she remembered was seeing Hyde's face before banging her head against the window shield.

"Steven…" She whispered as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Back at the party, Donna was anxiously searching for Hyde threw the swarms of people. Every room she walked into she found people groping at each other or smoking something. She found Kelso passed out in the corner and Fez naked by the tennis court. She finally found Hyde in the bedroom, as the girl he was dancing with before was trying to get his almost passed out body on the bed.

"God you are heavy." She said.

Donna walked away. "Get out." Donna said.

The blonde girl looked over at her. "Oh the girlfriends friend."

"Get out or I swear to God I will rip every hair out of your head." She said.

The blonde jumped and ran out of the room. "You are crazy!" She yelled.

Donna sighed and walked over to Hyde and threw him down on the bed. "Damn Donna…what the fuck is your problem?"

Donna glared at him. "My problem is that Jackie just ran out of here drunk and crying with her car keys and she's gone."

Hyde sat up. "What?"

She sighed. "Hyde…she could be seriously hurt."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Shez fine…" He slurred.

"And what if she's not?" Donna asked.

"Donna…" He said.

"What if she's not?" She repeated. "What are you going to do? If she gets hurt Hyde I swear to God…I'll kill you. This is your fault."

Hyde sighed. "Shez fine."

Donna shook her head. "I'm going to go call Mr. Foreman."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I want him to find Jackie and I can't drive. And I want him to end this party. It was a stupid, stupid idea." She said walking towards the phone.

* * *

At the hospital, Kitty was doing some paper work on a few patients. It had been a pretty slow night and she figured she would be going home soon. Suddenly there was a loud commotion from the front door and she stood up to see what was coming in. Three doctors, two police men and some nurses huddled around a stretcher.

"What do we have?" Kitty asked going over to help.

"Young female, drunken car accident. Multiple wounds to the head and glass stuck in midsection. Possible damage to kidney and stomach. She is unconscious and has a slow heart beat. Police found her at the scene, hit a tree and totaled car." One of the nurses said.

Kitty grabbed her paper work. "Oh dear."

She walked over as the nurse said. "This girl is pretty messed up."

"Sounds it." Kitty said walking over to them. "I bet-" Suddenly she stopped as she looked at the face staring back at her. "Jackie."

The police man looked up at her. "You know this woman?"

"She is a friend of my sons. Oh dear…oh Jackie…" She said tears running down her face. "Oh God…where is Steven?"

"Is Steven your son?" The police man asked.

"No. He's…well…not biologically. He's lived with me…" She was shaking now. "Steven is her boyfriend."

"She was alone in the car." He said to her.

Kitty reached for the wall. "Oh god…Jackie…oh sweetie…"

The head doctor held onto her arm. "Come on Kitty…you can't help with us on this case."

"No. I won't leave Jackie. She doesn't have parents. I need to be with her." She said trying to push past him.

"Come on. We'll call Red and you guys can wait while we operate." He said.

Kitty shook her head. "I'm not leaving her! She is like a daughter to me!"

He sighed. "Kitty…you know the policy. No one can help with someone they know. I'm sorry…but we need to bring her in now. She is in critical condition."

Kitty shook her head. "Oh Jackie. What did you do?"

"Come on. Go with Madeline and call your family. Please Kitty…for Jackie's sake." He said.

Kitty finally gave up. "Be good to her…"

"We will. We're going to do everything we can." He assured her.

Kitty followed Nurse Madeline and collapsed down onto a chair in the waiting room. It was strange to be in this position because she was usually the one taking care of the patients.

Madeline patted her arm. "Are you ok?"

Kitty shook her head. "Oh she is such a good girl. She's never done anything wrong…oh sweetie. The hard life she's had. If anything happens to her…Steven he'll just die."

Madeline stood up. "I'm going to go call Red, ok?"

Kitty nodded. "Please hurry."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Red was by Kitty's side holding her as they waited on news of Jackie. They called WB's house but no one was answering at first. Finally, Donna answered the phone as everyone was pretty much gone.

"Hello?" Donna said hoping it was Jackie.

"Donna its Red." He said.

"Red! I've been trying to get a hold of you! Jackie's gone and she was drunk and so am I and I just-" She said frantically.

"Donna that is why I'm calling." He said.

Donna sucked in a shaky breath. "Tell me she's fine at your house."

"Donna she is in the hospital." He said.

Donna started to cry. "You're lying."

"Donna I wish I was." He said sighing.

"You're lying!" She yelled again.

"Donna, listen to me. Jackie hit a tree and she is in the hospital. Are you in any condition to drive right now?" He asked.

"No. No…oh God…Jackie…" She said putting a hand to her mouth.

"I'm coming to WB's right now. I'll pick you all up right now. Stay there; do not get into your car!" He said. "We don't need any of you to be in the hospital to."

Donna nodded on the other end. "Ok."

Donna hung up and ran into the bedroom where Hyde was asleep. "Hyde wake up." She said. "Wake up."

Hyde groaned. "What?"

"Jackie got into a car accident." She said crying.

Hyde opened his eyes and looked at Donna. "What?"

"Jackie. She got into a car accident." Shed said needing him to understand.

He sat up and tried not to fall over because he was still drunk. "Jackie stop it. Shut up. That's not true."

Donna sighed. "Red is coming to pick is up. She's in the hospital Hyde…"

He felt like his world was falling around him. "Oh God…no…no this isn't happening."

"It is." She said. "I told you! I fucking told you she would get hurt! God damn it!" She said slapping him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He was shaking now. "My Jackie…my little doll…fuck…oh God…"

Donna was crying uncontrollably. "If she dies…I swear to you…I will never ever speak to you again you son of a bitch!"

"Donna I…oh Jesus…Jackie…my Jackie…" He said again sinking to the floor. "Jackie…please baby…oh God…Jackie…"

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) THANKS! **

* * *


	11. Girl, Little Girl

* * *

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Keep the reviews coming! They are much appreciated and they give me the motivation to write! If you think I have forgotten about Crazy Love...I haven't. There will be an update soon I promise! But first read this chapter and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

Hyde was sitting on a chair in the hospital waiting room and he felt like the world around him was going in slow motion. Doctors and visitors looked like blurs of color. All sound was turned off and the only thing he could hear was Jackie's last word to him. _"Bastard."_ He felt like he was going to be sick with guilt and pain. The Doctors had been working on Jackie for over two hours and there was no word yet. He knew that Donna was glaring at him. He didn't have to look up but he could feel her eyes burning into him and he couldn't lift his eyes to meet her accusing glare. Fez and Kelso were sitting on either side of him, staring at the floor. He could hear Kitty softly crying in Red's arms across from him and he occasionally saw Bob's feet shuffling around as he paced the hallway. None of this made sense to him. How had they gone from the happy couple who moved in together, to always fighting and now Jackie being in a hospital operating room. All her talk of him drinking too much was beginning to come into play. Was he an alcoholic? How had he not noticed it? That vomit feeling was coming back and he jumped up and ran to the bathroom nearby, throwing up the contents of the night into the toilet.

The door opened and Red walked in. "Are you ok?"

Hyde groaned and fell back against the wall, putting his head in his hands. "This isn't fucking happening."

Red sighed. "Steven…"

"This is my fault. Jackie being in the hospital is my fault. She's hurt…my little doll. Oh God I want to kill myself." He said feeling a large lump in his throat.

"Steven stand up." Red said.

Hyde shook his head. "No. I can't…I can't."

He sighed. "Steven stand up and be the man you are."

He groaned. "I don't deserve to stand up. I need to just sit here and die…this is my fault."

Red walked over to her and picked Hyde up. "Steven just look at me."

Hyde was shaking now. "Red if she di-"

"Stop it. Jackie isn't going to die." He said not so convincingly.

"Why is it taking so long then? Why aren't they done yet?" He asked.

Red sighed. "Steven, Jackie was in a horrible car accident. And I could stand here and yell at you and tell you how stupid you are and that you need to march your ass to AA right now but that isn't going to hell is it?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. It's not."

Red nodded. "Alright then. Right now…you need to walk out to the waiting room and wait for them to bring us news. And when Jackie is done with her operation, you are going to go in her room and sit with her. You are going to hold her hand and wait until she opens her eyes. And when she opens her eyes, you will sit with her and beg her for forgiveness. You will promise to go to AA and follow through with it and you will take care of her for the rest of her life. Do you understand me?"

Hyde swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Now go out there and do what I said." He said moving back.

"Red I-" He started.

"It's going to be ok Steven. She's going to be ok." He said.

Hyde nodded slowly. "I hope so."

Hyde walked back out to the waiting room and saw Kitty talking to some doctors. He walked over to them and watched them nervously.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Kitty spun around and saw him. "Oh Steven."

He didn't listen to her. "What is it? Where's Jackie?"

"She's in her room sweetie." She said.

Hyde's heart rate sped up. "How was the surgery?"

"Well…" Kitty started.

"Well what Mrs. Foreman? What is it?" He asked. "Don't lie to me. Please. Just tell me how she is."

Kitty sighed. "There were some complications Steven."

Hyde grabbed on to the back of a chair near by. "Com-complications?"

"She suffered a lot of wounds Steven. She bled…a lot." She said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Shit." He said covering her mouth.

Kitty put a hand on his arm. "She has a serious wound on her head Steven. She didn't have her seatbelt on so she crashed through the windshield head first and hit the tree. It's a lucky she's alive at all."

Hyde's knees buckled. "Oh God…"

Kitty held him up. "Steven you have to be strong."

He shook his head adamantly. "Oh God…oh god this is my fault."

"Steven you need to go be with her. Tell her you love her…maybe she'll wake up if you are with her." She said.

Hyde didn't hide his tears. "How…how will she know?"

"She just will sweetie. Just go in there. Please go…" She said.

Kitty pushed Hyde towards the door and Hyde walked in slowly. The gang watched from the hallway and they held their breath praying Jackie was going to be ok. Hyde came to the side of the bed and stared down at Jackie who was attached to tubes and she was bandaged up. His knees buckled again and he fell to the floor, his hands resting on the bed.

"Oh doll…" He said rubbing a cut above her eyebrow. "Jackie…baby I'm so sorry."

The beeping on the monitor was the only sound he could hear. And yet it was the most wonderful sound in the world to him because it meant that his girl was still alive. He looked down at her tiny hands resting on her stomach and they looked like a little child's. She was always so small…she was his little doll face and her hand in his was so small, so delicate. He held her hand in his and leaned forward to brush his lips against it.

"Baby just open your eyes. Look at me baby. I'm going to fix this. I swear on my life. I know…I know I said I was going to try and change. I said I was going to stop drinking but I swear on my life now. I swear I will really follow through with it. I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to see what damage I was doing to us. But baby I need you to look at me. Open those beautiful eyes of yours Jackie. Look at me…let me know your still with me. Come on baby…" He said.

Jackie's eyes didn't open. And the lump in his throat was growing by the moment. His heart felt like it was going to explode any minute and time was racing around them. It felt like if she didn't open her eyes soon the end of the world would come and he would never look her in the eye again.

"Please." He begged her kissing her hand again. "Please open your eyes."

The beeping monitor sped up a little and Hyde looked at it anxiously wanting to know what it was. Suddenly, her eyes opened slowly. Hyde leaned in closer as he began to breathe heavier and he thought he had to be dreaming.

"Jackie?" He asked. "Baby? Baby look at me." He said.

She made a soft moaning sound and it sounded like she was in pain. "Mmmm…"

Hyde rubbed her head gently, making sure not to hurt her. "Come on baby…look at me."

Jackie's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Ow."

Hyde smiled down at her. "Oh baby…hey. You're ok. I'm here."

Jackie's eyes were red. "Ow…"

He leaned in towards her. "Jackie…baby talk to me. Say something to me…"

Jackie's eyes finally met his. "Who…who are you?"

Hyde's heart plummeted to the ground. "What?"

She looked around nervously. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Jackie pulled her hand away from his and Hyde felt a cold shiver run through his body. "Jackie…Jackie it's me."

She painfully moved away from him. "Who's Jackie?"

He felt weak and sick. "You're Jackie."

She closed her eyes. "Go away! Get away from me! I don't know who you are! Go away!" She yelled.

Hyde jumped to his feet. "Jackie calm down. It's me! It's Steven!"

"Help!" She started yelling. "Help me!"

Doctors came rushing in. "What's going on?" One of them said.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

"She doesn't know who I am." Hyde said starting to cry. "Oh Jesus…"

The doctor sighed. "Hyde you need to leave."

He shook his head. "I can't leave her!"

One of the nurses walked up to him. "Sir I know this is very hard for you…but you need to leave the room."

He grabbed onto the end of Jackie's bed. "No. I'm not leaving."

"Get away from me!" She was screaming and fighting the doctors.

"Jackie baby, calm down." He pleaded with her. "Please baby. It's me. Steven…I'm your boyfriend." He said.

She was balling now. "No. What is going on? Why am I here? Who am I?"

"You are Jackie Beulah Burkhart." Hyde said crying. "You're my girlfriend."

She was shaking. "I don't know you!"

He tried to reach for her but she pulled away. "Baby…Jacks…it's me. Don't you remember? You call me Puddin Pop."

She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I…I don't know you."

He kneeled back down on the ground. "Baby…please try to remember."

She looked away from him. "Please leave me alone. I don't know you."

He put his hand on her leg and she cringed. "You love me. I love you…come on…"

"Hyde you really need to leave." The doctor said. "Pleading with her isn't going to do any good. She has amnesia."

"Why? Why did this happen? Why didn't you warn me that this would happen?" He asked.

"We can never know if it will happen Hyde. I'm sorry. With any head injuries there is the possibility of amnesia but we can never know for sure." He said.

Hyde shook his head. "Can't you fix her?"

"Please go." She whispered again.

The doctor sighed. "Hyde…please let us deal with her first."

He looked back at Jackie. "Baby…I want you to know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you remember everything. I won't leave you. I love you Jackie."

Jackie shook her head. "I don't know you…"

One of the nurses picked Hyde up slowly and led him out of the room and he never took his eyes off of her. She seemed so small and vulnerable in that hospital bed all alone, confused at what was going on. The gang surrounded him wanting to know what was going on with Jackie.

"Hyde what is going on?" Donna asked tearfully.

"She…she doesn't remember anything." He whispered. "Nothing. She doesn't even know her name."

They all gasped. "What do you mean?" Kelso asked.

"She…she has amnesia." Hyde said.

Donna glared at him. "This is your fault!"

He looked at her slowly. "Donna please…" He said.

"I told you something bad would happen to her! I told you!" She was yelling.

"Donna…calm down. "Red said trying to grab on to her shoulders.

"No! You son of a bitch!" Donna yelled. "Jackie loves you more than anything in this world and you continue to screw her over!"

Hyde was shaking. "I know! I know damn it! Do you think I'm happy about it? Jackie deserves so much more than me but I can't let her go because I love her! I know it's my fault that she is in there but what can I do now?"

"Build a fucking time machine and make sure it never happens." Donna said bitterly.

"Donna." He said.

"If and when she gets her memory back…I'll make sure she never goes back to you ever again!" Donna yelled running down the hallway with Bob following her.

Hyde collapsed on the ground and leaned against the wall. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." He kept repeating over and over again.

Fez shook his head sadly. "My poor Jacquelyn."

Kitty said down on a chair. "What did the doctors say?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head. "They just told me to leave."

Kelso peeked in the room. "So like her brain is broken?"

"Michael, amnesia is when someone hits their head and forgets everything that has happened in their lives." Kitty said slowly.

Kelso looked over at her sadly. "She doesn't know me?"

Hyde sighed. "Fuck."

Fez sat down. "Will she ever remember anything?" He asked.

Kitty wiped her tears away. "I don't know sweetie."

Hyde stood up and flung around and started to punch the wall. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Red grabbed him and threw him down in a chair. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Hyde glared at him. "My girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed with no memory because of me!" He yelled.

Red nodded. "Yes. She is. But is punching the wall going to help her?"

He put his head in his hands and started rocking back and forth crying. "What did I do?"

"Steven…right now you need to take care of Jackie." Kitty said. "Blaming yourself isn't going to help her or anyone."

"But it's my fault! You heard Donna! I don't deserve to be around her!" He said.

Kitty walked over to him and sat down next to him and held him gently. "Steven…if you love her you will take care of her. Blaming anyone isn't going to help. And you can't never talk to her again. That would be the worst thing you could do…leave her when she is hurt like this. You need to be by her side."

He was shaking. "She is everything to me."

Kitty rubbed his back. "I know Steven…but she needs you to be strong."

Hyde shook his head. "I can't be. I can't be when she is like this. I hate to see her hurt. And it's my fault."

Kitty leaned forward to kiss his head. "Steven, be strong."

"I just want her to let me near her." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. "I need to be by her side…I need her to listen to me."

Kitty stood up. "I will go and talk to the doctors."

He grabbed her hand. "Please…I just need to see her."

Kitty squeezed his hand. "Stay here."

Hyde watched as she went into the room to talk to the doctors. He saw the way that she pleaded with them and looked at Jackie and began to cry. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He felt like he was going to die at any moment because of what had happened. The door opened again and Kitty came out and sat with him.

"You can go in and talk to her. They've got her to calm down." She said. "But she still can't remember anything."

Hyde nodded. "Ok."

"Come on sweetie." She said helping him up and walked him into the room.

Hyde took a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come. He felt Kitty's motherly hand on his back, leading the way for him. Jackie looked up at him and then quickly looked away and swallowed the lump in her throat. The doctors brought out a chair for him near the bed. He sat down slowly and looked at the doctors and Kitty who nodded their heads and left the room. He stared at her for a moment unsure of where to start.

Jackie fidgeted nervously. "You…you are my boyfriend?"

He was caught off guard by hearing her speak first. "Uh…yes."

She looked at him and sighed. "What is your name?"

"Steven Hyde." He said. "My friends all call me Hyde. But you…you call me Steven."

She looked down at her hands. "Who am I?"

"Jacquelyn Beulah Burkhart." He said.

"Beulah?" She said crinkling up her nose in disgust.

He laughed. "You never did like that name."

"How old am I?" She asked.

"Eighteen. I'm nineteen." He said.

She felt the tears pooling up in her eyes. "Why don't I remember?"

He sighed and leaned in more to her. "You got into a car accident and you hit your head."

"Will I ever remember?" She asked shaking slightly.

Hyde swallowed hard. "I don't know. God I hope so…"

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God…"

Hyde's lip quivered and he put a hand on her thigh and she stiffened but he kept it there. "It's going to be ok…" He said not so convincingly.

She shook her head and continued to cry into her hands. "No. No…how is this happening? I don't know what to do."

He sighed. "God sweetie…if I could change this I would."

She shivered. "I just…I don't know where we are. Where I was born. Who my family is. I know nothing!"

Hyde looked down. "We are at the hospital in Point Place, Wisconsin. This is where you were born; this is where you grew up. Your family…"

She looked at him nervously. "My family is what?"

"Jackie…your father is in jail." He started.

"Wha-what?" She said. "What did he do? Did he murder someone?" She said sitting up straight.

He shook his head adamantly. "No. He didn't kill anyone. He is in jail for embezzling money from the town."

She sighed heavily. "What about my mother?"

"We don't really know where she is." He said. "She left after your father went to jail, she's come back a few times but she always leaves."

She looked down. "Oh. And I don't have any siblings?"

He felt the pain she possessed, having to live this all over again. "No."

She shook her head. "It probably would have been better not to remember."

He rubbed her arm. "Your friends are your family. We are a great group and we all love you."

She looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do now?"

He scooted his chair in closer to her, and looked at her intently. "I'm going to take care of you." He said.

She leaned back slowly. "I don't really know you."

He nodded. "If I have to spend the rest of my life making you remember I will."

"What if I never do?" She asked.

He took her hand. "I'll still be with you."

"You love me?" She asked.

He nodded. "More than anything in this world. I've made mistakes but I love you so much Jackie. More than you could ever know."

She started to cry again. "I think I want to be alone now."

Hyde looked her up and down. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I just…I need to process all this information."

He nodded. "I'll be just outside ok?" He said not wanting to leave her.

"Ok…um…what was your name again?" She asked shyly.

"Steven." He said. "I'm Steven."

She nodded. "Right. Steven. And I'm…Jackie?"

He nodded. "Yes. You're Jackie."

She put her head down. "I'm so sorry…"

He lifted her chin with his finger. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She said tearing up again. "I can't remember though…"

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for." He repeated.

She swallowed hard. "Ok."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not giving up on you Burkhart."

She cracked a small smile. "Ok…"

He walked out of the room and collapsed again on the chair. "God…"

Kelso walked over to him. "How did it go?"

"She just seems so helpless. I had to tell her about her parents and it devastated her." He said. "I can't believe this is happening…"

Kelso sat down next to him. "Me either…"

"What am I going to do if she doesn't ever remember?" He asked.

Kelso sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know…"

"Is that going to happen?" Fez asked nervously.

Red sighed. "It could."

Fez sighed. "Poor Jackie."

Hyde put his head in his hands again. "I hate myself."

"Steven I told you that you can't beat yourself up right now. That isn't going to change anything." Red said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Start getting help. I think you do have a drinking problem. You need to sober up and stay by Jackie's side if you really love her." He said.

"I do love her." Hyde said. "So much."

Red nodded. "I know that."

"Where is Donna?" He asked.

"Outside with Bob." Red said. "I think you should go talk to her."

"What about Jackie?" Hyde asked.

"We'll be here. And Kitty is talking to the doctors about her condition. She won't ever be alone." He said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok. Thank you."

Red nodded. "Go talk to Donna."

Hyde stood up and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what Donna would say. She had every right to be angry. Her best friend was in a hospital bed and it was his fault. He walked down the hall and through the front doors and found Bob and Donna sitting on a bench near the door.

Bob saw him first and patted Donna's back. "Donna…Hyde is here."

Donna looked up at him angrily. "What do you want?"

Hyde sighed. "Can we please just talk?"

Donna shook her head. "I have nothing to say to you."

Hyde kicked aimlessly at the ground. "Donna please…"

Bob robbed her back. "Honey getting angry at Hyde isn't going to help Jackie." He stood up and walked away.

Donna sighed. "I'm giving you five minuets and I will be keeping time. So start now."

Hyde nodded. "Donna I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"What did you think would happen Hyde? All those things you said to her…they were so mean! You crushed her! You always do. I mean she's been begging you to change forever and you haven't. It makes me think you don't really love her and this is just a game to you." She said sadly.

Hyde shook his head. "It's not a game Donna. I love Jackie. I love her so much."

"Then why did you say all that stuff?" She asked.

"Because I'm an ass. And…Red has made me see that I probably have a drinking problem. Growing up with the parents I had…it would make sense." He said shrugging.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"I'm going to go to AA." He said. "I'm going to stop drinking."

Donna nodded. "That's good. But how does that help Jackie?"

He sighed. "I don't know." He turned too looked out at Point Place. "God I wish I could just find some magical solution to change this."

Donna sighed. "Hyde…I just…she's my best friend. She doesn't deserve this."

Hyde nodded in agreement. "No. She doesn't."

"Did the doctors say if she would get her memory back?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Mrs. Foreman is talking to them right now. I don't know."

She wiped her tears away. "This is like a bad dream."

He pulled his jacket around him. "Look I know this is my fault. I know that. But I can't change it now. All I can do is stand beside her and take care of her."

She nodded. "I know."

"Do you hate me?" He asked nervously.

Donna stood up and walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I don't hate you. I just hate the things you do sometimes."

Hyde hugged her back. "Most people do."

She pulled away. "So why don't you just stop doing such stupid things?"

Hyde just chuckled slightly. "Because I'm an ass?"

Donna smiled. "Guess that's true."

He sighed. "I'm so numb I can't even cry anymore."

"Me either." She said. "I feel like the life has been sucked out of me. But I guess that's what happened to Jackie. I mean…I can't imagine not knowing anything. She must be so scared."

Hyde looked down at his shoes. "She looks so vulnerable. Like a little girl…god you should have seen her face when she asked about her parents."

Donna groaned. "Oh God…"

"I hated having to tell her that. I mean having to go through that once is bad enough. But to wake up with no recollection of anything and realize that your parents suck…I can't even imagine." He said.

Donna rubbed her face. "I guess we'll just have to teach her everything all over again."

"I guess so." He said. "I hope she remember some day."

"Are you going to tell her the truth about the accident?" She asked.

"You mean about the fight?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Hyde sighed. "I don't know. I don't think that will help much right now."

She patted his shoulder. "Can we go in and see her?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on."

Donna and Hyde started to walk back into the hospital. "Everything's going to be ok…isn't it Hyde?"

He looked over at her and wrapped an arm around her. "I hope so."

Donna and Hyde walked into the hospital both thinking about the spunky, peppy cheerleader they both loved. And they prayed and hoped that one day she would that way again.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *


	12. But Baby

* * *

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope that you like it! Sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you like it. This chapter will show Jackie adn Hyde's feeling about the current situation. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

The next few days passed by without much improvement. Jackie was still in the hospital and each day was a struggle for her to adapt to this life that she knew nothing of. People came in and out and Hyde never seemed to leave. Sometimes he would just sit and stare at her as she tried to sleep and although she wouldn't' admit it…it freaked her out. He wasn't allowed to sleep in her room so she often saw him curled up on a chair outside her room. He only left for an hour a day to go home and take a shower and change into some new clothes. Mrs. Foreman was assigned as her main nurse and was at her every beckon call. Jackie had become fond of the woman and saw her as a mother figure. That morning, Hyde was back home showering when Kitty came in to see her.

"Good morning Jackie." Kitty said.

Jackie smiled weakly. "Good morning Mrs. Foreman."

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

Jackie shrugged. "The same I suppose."

Kitty walked over to her. "How does your head feel? Is your headache still bad?"

Jackie rubbed the cut on her forehead. "It's not as bad today."

Kitty leaned forward and kissed her head. "Good to hear!"

Jackie smiled. "Mrs. Foreman…can I ask you something?"

Kitty nodded. "Of course sweetie. You can ask me anything."

Jackie sighed and looked down. "Why did my mother leave me?"

Kitty sighed. "Oh Jackie…"

"Steven told me she left when my father went to prison. But, why did she go?" She asked.

Kitty looked down. "No one really knows for sure sweetie. My guess was that she wanted to get money from someone else."

Jackie frowned. "So…she was just money hungry?"

Kitty nodded. "I think so sweetie."

Jackie nodded sadly. "Oh."

Kitty sighed sadly. "Jackie I know this must be very hard for you to understand."

"Did she not love me?" She asked.

Kitty sat down on the edge of Jackie's bed. "Oh Jackie…"

"Was I a bad child?" She said feeling the tears coming down her face. "What did I do wrong? I'm just so confused."

"Jackie, you didn't do anything wrong" She said.

"Then why did my mother leave me?" She asked.

Kitty leaned forward and held Jackie. "I don't know Jackie. I honestly don't. But I'll be your mother…"

Jackie smiled sweetly. "You will?"

Kitty nodded. "All you kids are like my own children. I would love to be your mother if you let me. I mean of course I wouldn't actually be your mother…but I could be like one."

Jackie smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

Kitty winked. "I'm going to go get you some breakfast."

Jackie nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

As Kitty walked out of the room, she saw Hyde walking into the hospital to go see Jackie.

"Good morning Steven." Kitty said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He smiled. "Morning Mrs. Foreman. How's she doing today?"

"Same as yesterday I suppose. She asked me about her mother." She whispered.

Hyde sighed and shook his head. "I figured she would ask someone sooner or later."

"Poor girl. I mean it tore her up the first time…but having to go through it again…it's just not right." She said.

"Bob tried calling her on the phone number she gave him when she left. But there was no answer." He said.

Kitty sighed. "At least someone tried."

"Honestly, I don't think she would have come anyway. And even if she did…it would only confused and hurt Jackie more when she left again." He said.

Kitty nodded. "I suppose you are right."

He shrugged. "Well I'm going to go see her.

"Honey are you sure you can miss so much work?" She asked.

"I talked to WB about it and he understands. I can't leave her now Mrs. Foreman. She needs me." He said.

Kitty smiled and patted his cheek. "You're a good boy Steven."

He smirked. "That's debatable."

Kitty shook her head. "No. It's not. And Jackie knows it. Deep down…she knows it."

He smiled weakly. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

She giggled and winked at him. "I'll be back with her breakfast." She said walking down the hall.

* * *

Hyde smiled after Kitty and took a deep breath before walking into Jackie's room. She was looking out the window as she sat up in bed. She looked peaceful and yet so small. He walked in and shut the door behind him and walked over to the chair beside her bed.

"Hey." He whispered.

Jackie turned her head slowly and smiled weakly. "Hi."

He smiled at her. "How do you feel today?"

She shrugged and looked down at her hands. "Still don't know who I am…so I'd say the same."

He sighed. "Right."

She exhaled deeply and looked out the window again. "Do I have to stay here forever?" She asked not looking at him.

He was quiet for a moment. "No not forever."

"When can I leave?" She asked still not looking at him.

"I'm not sure yet." He whispered. "Whenever the doctors say you are healed enough to go."

She sighed and looked back at him. "Where am I going to go?"

"Well you live with me." He said.

Her eyes widened slowly. "Just you?"

He nodded. "We bought an apartment together awhile ago."

She swallowed hard. "Oh. So we…we live together."

He nodded. "Yes."

"So…so we share a bed?" She asked nervously.

"Jackie you can have the bed." He said. "I'm going to sleep on the couch." He said.

Her eyes fluttered shut a few times. "I could sleep on the couch."

He reached his hand across and touched her leg and she flinched. "Jackie…"

"S-sor-sorry." She stuttered nervously.

He took his hand back reluctantly. "You have nothing to apologize for. Didn't we already discuss this?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. But it's your apartment. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch." She said.

"Well its your too." He said.

She sighed. "But I don't remember that it is."

He shook his head. "It doesn't mean that it isn't."

She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "The thing is…you make me extremely nervous."

"Jackie." He started. "I don't want to make you nervous."

"I just can't remember you. And you come on so strong. I'm trying to figure so much out and you're always here." She said. "It's overwhelming."

He sighed and looked down. "Jackie, it's just that I don't want to leave you alone."

She shook her head. "I'm never alone! You're here. The Foreman's are here. Donna, Fez, Bob and that really dumb kid that I can never remember."

"Kelso." He said softly.

"Kelso! God he's an idiot!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"He is. But Jackie-" He started.

"I mean I want to learn about myself. I do. But never having time to take it all in…it gets hard. It's really hard to understand what is going on. God…I just want to scream at the top of my lungs sometimes!" She said angrily.

Hyde looked down not sure what to say. "Jackie…"

She started to cry and she covered her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to attack you. I just don't know what to do. This is so confusing for me."

He nodded. "I know."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm sure you mean well. I'm sure you love me. But…I just need to be alone. I need to sleep without you staring at me. I need to feel like I can breathe without someone watching my every move!"

"We're just worried about you." He said.

"I know!" She yelled. "I just…" She cried harder. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Jackie…I don't know what you want me to say. What you want me to do…" He said.

She sighed. "I don't know either."

He was silent for a few moments. "Will you just look at me?"

She turned her head slowly and stared at him apprehensively. "What?"

"I know that you are confused. I do. I just…I love you so much. I know you don't understand that. But God…you are everything to me. Having to watch you go through this…I just can't stand the thought of letting you go through this alone." He said.

She shook her head. "I'm not asking you to leave forever. Obviously we have something special. I mean…that's what you're telling me."

He nodded his head. "We do have something special."

She squinted her eyes at him. "How long have we been dating?"

"A little over two years." He said.

She nodded. "Oh. Did we ever break up?"

He tensed up. "Jackie I don't know if we should get into all of that now."

She sighed. "Fine. But…will you just give me some space please?"

He sighed. "Do I have too?"

"I just really need it Steven. You're here all the time and it freaks me out." She said. "I know you are trying to be nice…but right now I can't handle that."

Hyde sat down next to her bed. "So…I can't come everyday?"

She sighed. "I'm not trying to hurt you. You know that right?"

He nodded. "I know."

She thought about it for a moment. "I'd rather you come every other day until I can go home." She said.

Hyde sighed and looked down at the ground for a moment. "If that's what you want…then I'll respect your wishes."

Jackie took in a deep breath. "Thank you Steven."

He looked up at her and nodded his head. "Anything for you doll."

She smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently. Jackie closed her eyes and breathed him in. She knew that he meant well and that he really did love her but right now she needed to figure out who she was. He made it to confusing because he was so strong around her and needing to make sure she was ok.

"I'll see you in a few days then?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Can Mrs. Foreman let me know what is going on with you still? Just so I know that you are ok?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Sure. That's ok."

He nodded his head and walked over to the door slowly. He stopped and turned to look at her when his hand touched the knob. "I just want you to know that I love you."

She swallowed hard. "I can tell."

He nodded. "And I hope that someday you can remember how much you love me too."

She let out a shaky breathe. "I hope so too Steven. I really do."

* * *

He smiled weakly and nodded before exiting her room leaving her to curl up o her bed and cry. Hyde leaned up against the wall outside her door and closed his eyes, taking deep breathes to try and keep himself from breaking down.

"Steven?" Kitty asked.

Hyde opened his eyes and stared at her. "Oh. Hi."

"Are you ok sweetie? You look like you're about to cry." She said reaching out to him with her free hand.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. Uh-"

"What is it Steven? Is Jackie ok? What happened?" She asked nervously.

Hyde looked up at her slowly. "Jackie just said she needed some space. She fells like I'm smothering her."

Kitty sighed. "Oh sweetie…I've seen this happen to a lot of amnesia patients. They get confused and overwhelmed because people are trying so desperately to get them to remember but they just can't."

Hyde rubbed his eyes. "Is she going to hate me forever?"

Kitty rubbed his arm. "She doesn't hate you Steven. She's just confused right now. That girl loves you more than anything in this world."

"But she doesn't know that." He said.

"No she doesn't. Not right now." Kitty stepped in closer to him. " But I think she will remember someday."

Hyde swallowed hard. "Do you really think she will remember?" He asked. "I mean…she has to remember. Doesn't she?"

Kitty sighed and shrugged. "Steven, it's never one-hundred percent sure that someone will get their memory back in these situations."

Hyde didn't want that answer. "But I mean…she will get her memory back. She will."

"I hope so Steven. I really do. But I can't tell you if she will or won't." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I think I need to get out of here."

Kitty patted his back. "Well the good news is that her Doctors just told me that she can go home today."

Hyde looked up at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. He said she'll just have to come in for weekly appointments and I'll have to monitor to watch her behavior."

"That sounds good." He said. "I guess I'll come and pick her up later then."

Kitty was silent for a moment. "Actually Steven…I wanted to talk to you about that."

Hyde fidgeted nervously. "What about it? Jackie will be coming home with me. Right?"

Kitty sighed. "Steven…" She paused. "The Doctors, Red and I think that it would be best if Jackie came to our house until she has fully recovered."

Hyde's heart was pounding. "What? Why?"

Kitty sighed. "Steven…it's just that a lot of bad things have happened between you two lately."

"Are you referring to my drinking?" He asked. "I haven't done it since the accident."

"I know that Steven. I do. But I just don't know if she should be with you right now. She needs real medical care." Kitty tried to reason with him.

"I can't believe this. Of all people I would have thought you would have supported me with my relationship with Jackie. But I guess I was wrong." He said.

"Steven please. I'm not attacking you." She said. "I just want what's best for Jackie."

"And what's best for Jackie is to be with someone who loves her." He said sternly.

"Steven I know you love her. But Jackie is in a very fragile state right now and I am a nurse. She'll be better off at our house. And besides, she said she needed some space from you didn't she?" She asked.

"Whatever." Hyde said. "I'll see you around. Tell Jackie I'll see her soon."

"Steven please don't leave like this." Kitty said watching him walk away.

"Goodbye Mrs. Foreman." Hyde said storming away.

Kitty didn't know what to do. She felt helpless but she knew that Jackie couldn't go home with Hyde right now. But at the same time…she just hoped that Hyde wouldn't do anything stupid. One kid in the hospital was quite enough.

* * *

Two hours later, Hyde found himself parked on the side of the road in a town he had never been too. He was gripping the steering wheel and his blood was boiling. He had spent his whole life trying to shed his image of being a good for nothing burn out. And yet here he was sitting in his car alone because his girlfriend was in the hospital with amnesia. And it was his fault. How had he not seen what was going on? How could he have been so careless and reckless? How could he have let Jackie get hurt like that? She is the most important thing in his life and she always believed in him. She thought he was a great guy and yet…he had let her get hurt. He sighed and took his keys out of the car and started to storm off into the open field beside the road. After ten minutes of running and yelling he collapsed on the ground and lay there, staring up at the blue sky trying to search for some answers. His breathing was shallow and his heart was beating fast. All he could hear was Jackie's voice in his head telling him how much she loved him how she wanted to be with him forever. He grasped the grass beside him, tearing at it to try and numb the pain of it all. Suddenly the skies opened up and he was being rained on and he didn't move. He welcomed the cold rain drops falling on top of him. The soft drumming of the drops against the ground and his body seemed to soothe him and his aching heart. He closed his eyes and let the rain pour over him and wash away all the bad feelings. Right now he needed to be in a better place, a place where it was just him and Jackie. A place where she would hold his hand and kiss him with those perfect pouty lips that drove him insane. A place where she whispered how much she loved him and how she wanted to name their children John and Olivia to memorialize Grease. A place where her soft little hands rubbed his scalp gently until he fell asleep in her arms leaning against her chest. A place where he slept all night with the sound of her beating her heart in his ear. That was where he wanted to be. Not here in this open field and Jackie on her way to the Foreman's without him. This was his fault and he needed to find a way to fix this before it was too late. He needed to make Jackie remember. He just had too. He stood up and ran to his car in the rain making his way back to the Foreman's.

* * *

Kitty set Jackie up in Laurie's old room and Red brought a TV up for her so she wouldn't get bored. Fez and Kelso helped her into bed and Donna brought over magazines and nail polish for her. Jackie smiled and thanked them and yet deep down she couldn't get over the aching feeling that something was missing. But she didn't know what it was, or who it was. But then she remembered.

"Hey um…has anyone seen Steven?" She asked.

Kitty sighed. "Um he went out for awhile sweetie. I'm sure he'll be back later."

Jackie looked down at her hands. "Oh. Ok."

Red patted her back. "Do you need anything else Jackie?"

Jackie smiled slightly at him. "No thank you Mr. Foreman. I'm fine."

He nodded. "Well if you need anything, just come and get us. Kitty's and my room is just down the hall."

She nodded. "Ok. Thank you."

"And I'm right next door. I put my number on the table so you can call me if you need me." Donna said.

Jackie nodded. "I will."

"Well we should let Jackie get some sleep." Kitty said. "There's the clicker Jackie. Feel free to watch TV until you fall asleep."

"Ok. Thanks." She said watching them walk away.

When the door was shut and Jackie was alone, it was so quiet she could hear the cricket's outdoors. She felt so small in this room. She lifted the blankets off of herself and got up to look around the room. Red had told her that his daughter Laurie had lived there but she now lived in Chicago with her current boyfriend. Jackie looked through her closet and found some of the clothes she had left behind. They were pretty cute and she wondered if she could wear them. She walked over to the dresser and looked at a picture of Red, Kitty and two kids. She assumed they were Laurie and Donna's ex-boyfriend Eric. She didn't know them but it had to be them. She looked again and saw a picture with herself in it. She was sitting Steven's lap and the rest of the gang was there too. She wondered when it had been taken. She sighed and sat back down on the bed. Her heart was aching again and she wanted to know why. Deep down she thought it had something to do with asking Steven to leave her alone for awhile. She kind of missed him now that she was all alone in another strange place. She had yet to go one night without him sitting next to her, watching her sleep. She felt like she was being suffocated in this room because she had no idea where she was or what she was going to do with her life. She wished that she hadn't sent Hyde away. She actually wished he was beside her right now so that she could cry and be held by him. That was what she wanted more than ever. But now…she was alone and Hyde was nowhere to be found. She started to cry as she lay back down in the bed and curled up into a ball.

* * *

Outside, Hyde was leaning against the Camino staring up into Laurie's bedroom window. He figured that Kitty and Red would have set her up there. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he took long drag trying to think of what to do. He saw that Kitty and Red's light was off but he knew it would be risking it if he went through the door. If they heard him they would question him and not want him to see Jackie. And right now he had to see her. He through the cigarette down on the ground and crushed it with his foot before walking over to a tree outside Jackie's window. He took a deep breathe and grabbed onto the tree and started to climb. He looked in and saw that she appeared to have fallen asleep with the lights on. He pushed the door slightly and saw that it was open so he made his way into the room but Jackie still didn't stir. He tip-toed over to the light switch and turned it off so she could sleep in peace. He walked back over to the bed and kneeled down beside it to stare at her. He rubbed his fingers against the healing scar on her forehead and he let out a shaky breathe.

"Hey Jacks…" He whispered. "I uh…I know you're asleep. And I know you asked for your space. But I really needed to come see you. The thing is…I'm not sure what I should do anymore. You're my life. You were always the one to make me feel worth something and now I just feel so low. So god damn low Jackie. I let you get hurt. You, my precious little doll face. My chick. My Jackie. My…my best friend." He swallowed hard. "God if I could change it all…I would. I would realize that I had a drinking problem and fix it before you got hurt. I'm so sorry Jackie. God I'm so sorry." He felt his eyes tearing up. "I need to make you remember. I don't know how to though. But I'm going to find a way. If it's the last thing I do…I'll find a way to make you remember baby. That's a promise. I love you."

He leaned foreword and kissed her head gently before getting up and walking back to the window. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the bed sheet's rustle gently so he turned his head.

"Steven?" He heard her whisper. "Is that you?"

Hyde stopped and walked closer to her. "Yeah. It's me."

Jackie sighed with relief. "I thought you left. Kitty looked so nervous when I asked her where you went."

He sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed her arm. "I'm right here."

"I'm so sorry I asked you to leave. I just got scared." She said sitting up.

He moved in closer to her and rubbed her face. "Shh…it's ok. I'm back now."

"I hurt you. I said mean things. I mean I just got flustered I'm so sorry." She said starting to cry hard.

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie it's ok. It's ok. I'm here."

She started to cry even harder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm messing things up. I'm sorry!"

Hyde pulled her into him. "Jackie calm down. Please calm down. Stop crying you're alright."

She clung to him tightly. "I'm so scared Steven. I'm so scared."

He felt her squeeze him tightly and his heart was pounding. "I know you are. But you don't have to be. I'm here with you now I won't let anything happen to you."

Her tears started to subside and her grip on him loosened. "I felt alone when you weren't around."

"You got me now." He whispered into her ear.

"I thought I wanted my space. But then when I was sitting her alone I felt confused and so small." She whispered. "I realized you don't make me nervous, you make me feel safe."

"You are safe. I've got you." He whispered.

Jackie sighed and pulled back to look at him. "Will you stay here with me? Please?"

He nodded. "Of course. Come here and lie down…you worked yourself up."

She crawled up to the head of the bed and lay down and he sat beside her, leaning his head against the wall. "You ok now?" He asked.

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm better."

He rubbed her scalp. "Good."

"Even though I can't remember you…I can still tell you that you mean a lot to me. I can feel it. I can really feel it Steven." She whispered.

Hyde smiled. "That's good."

"Does that mean that I'll remember someday?" She asked looking up at him.

Hyde continued to rub her scalp. "I hope so Jacks. I really do."

She relaxed again and closed her eyes. "Can you tell me a story?"

He fidgeted nervously. "What do you want to hear?"

She snuggled into him. "Tell me about us. Anything about us."

He nodded. "Ok. Hm…let me think of a good story." He thought for a moment. "Ok I got one." He said.

Jackie sat patiently wanting to hear what he had to say, hoping it would trigger something for her. As Hyde's words washed over her she got a greater understanding of how deep their relationship went. He was telling her about how when her mom left he had let her stay in the basement with him. And then he told her how they got caught and Eric had been naked in his bedroom when they got busted. She felt closer to him as he explained how they moved her in with Donna and that every night she would either sneak into the basement with him or Hyde would come see her and Eric and Donna switched too. He explained how tight the gang was and that they were always there for each other no matter what. She suddenly didn't feel so alone. Here in his arms, she felt for the first time since the accident that she was going to be ok.

When Jackie finally fell asleep, Hyde leaned down to kiss her head gently. He pulled over a chair from the corner of the room and tried to get comfortable so he could sleep. He looked at her or a moment and smiled. "Goodnight Jacks. I love you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-Hyde will do his best to find a way to make sure that Jackie remembers things soon. He'llt ake her on a trip down memory lane. Look out for an update. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW first thought! :) **


	13. Since I've Been Loving You

**OK Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Hyde needs to talk to the Foreman's about some things. And he has an idea to take Jackie down memory lane in hopes of making her remember her old life. A few of the things in here are a little different from things that happened in the show. They are things that I wish happened I guess. And the end of the chapter is sort of a cliffhanger. Hyde has to tell Jackie how the accident happened...**

* * *

The next few days passed by slowly. Hyde came over every night to sleep with Jackie because she was afraid to be alone at night. They didn't tell the Foreman's because they still thought it was best for Jackie to be away from Hyde for awhile. One morning, Hyde came over to the house to talk to Kitty. She was cooking breakfast before Red and Jackie came downstairs and she was humming along to the radio.

"Hey Mrs. Foreman." Hyde whispered.

Kitty looked up quickly and saw him. "Oh. Steven, I didn't even hear you come in."

He looked down. "Yeah I didn't want to scare you."

She smiled slightly. "Jackie's not up yet."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know…I came by to talk to you actually."

She turned off the stove and turned to him. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

He sighed. "Uh…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day at the hospital."

She smiled softly. "Steven you don't have to-"

"No. I do have to apologize Mrs. Foreman. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I know that it is my fault that Jackie is in the hospital. I know I have a drinking problem but WB helped get me set up in a great program in town and I'm going to quit drinking. I promise." He said. "I was upset at myself and I took it out on you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I understand why you were upset sweetie. I know how much Jackie means to you."

He nodded and bowed his head. "That's the thing Mrs. Foreman. She means everything to me. And knowing that I am responsible for this is killing me. I just want what's best for her and I know that's what you want too."

She nodded. "Jackie needs the people who love her to be taking care of her. And you are one of those people Steven. I think it is great that you are man enough to get help and that shows me that you are a responsible man. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

He nodded. "I didn't. I would never, ever hurt Jackie intentionally. I was just being so stupid and immature. I wish I could take everything I said back to her that night but I can't. I guess part of me is still scared of getting hurt and that wall I built up as a kid is still partially there."

She sighed. "You're almost there Steven. You're almost away from that life. And I think in a few more years that wall will be completely gone."

"I hope so. Jackie deserves a man who will treat her right and be able to express how much he cares about her." He said.

Kitty smiled. "You can be that guy Steven. You are that guy deep down inside. You just have to dig a little deeper to find it."

Hyde shrugged. "I guess you're right."

She patted his cheek. "You're a good boy Steven. Always have been."

He smiled. "I'm a good kid because of you and Red."

"Oh Steven." She said placing a hand on his heart.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to express to the two of you how grateful I am. Without you guys, I would be out on the streets somewhere. You changed my life. You are the reason that my wall is almost gone." He said honestly. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

She started to tear up. "You're welcome Steven. You know we love you like our own son. We'll always be here for you. No matter what."

He nodded his head. "Thank you."

She leaned up and hugged him. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mrs. Foreman." He said hugging her back.

She wiped her tears away as she pulled back. "Well now that you've made me cry…" He chuckled. "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Sure that would be great."

Kitty giggled. "Great."

Hyde smiled. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you and Red about actually." He said.

Red walked in at that moment. "What do you want?"

"Well…I've been sneaking in to see Jackie at night." He said quickly.

Red took a sip of his coffee. "Steven…I may be old but I'm not a dumbass."

"Red…I beg you…stop using the dumbass word!"

"Kitty when you married me…you knew I had flaws. My use of the dumbass word and wanting to stick my foot in other people's ass are two of my flaws. Actually…some would say they were part of my charm." He said smartly.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Men."

Hyde chuckled. "How did you know?"

"It's my house Steven. I know when people are in my house at all times. I see all. You should know that by now." He said.

Kitty looked at Hyde. "He saw you climbing in the window when he went to go take the trash out last night." She said.

"Kitty." Red said.

Kitty smiled. "What? Telling people that others are lying is just one of my flaws. You married me, you should know this!"

Red smirked. "Touché."

Kitty laughed and turned to Hyde. "Was that all you wanted sweetie?"

Hyde shook his head. "Well no. See Jackie's been begging me to tell her all sorts of stories every night so she can try to remember things. And last night after she fell asleep I came up with a plan to tell her the important parts of her life."

Kitty smiled. "Well how thoughtful of you. What is the plan?"

"I was thinking we could all put on a sort of play thing for Jackie highlighting important moments of her life. It may sound a little dorky but I think she would get a kick out of it and she would learn more about herself in the process." He explained.

Kitty jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Well that is the most wonderful idea I've ever heard!"

Red glared at Hyde. "Steven…I don't act."

Hyde sighed. "I figured you'd say that. But…I thought that since Jackie was always your favorite you might do it for her."

Red shook his head. "No."

"Please Red. For Jackie's sake…" He begged.

"Oh crap. Fine! But I will only play myself. I'm not dressing up like any of those fruit loop kids you hang out with." He said pointing his finger at Hyde.

Hyde cracked a smile. "Don't worry you can be whoever you want to be."

Red nodded. "Good."

"When do we start?" Kitty asked.

"Well Jackie has an appointment today and the doctors said it would last a few hours. I figured we could all meet up here and talk about how to set it all up and stuff. I called Kelso, Fez, Donna, Bob, Brooke and WB and they all agreed to help." He said.

"Steven I think Jackie will love this." Kitty said patting his arm.

"I figured I had to try anything to get her to remember." He said.

Kitty leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Well Red and I will be there."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

The kitchen door opened and Jackie came in all dressed for the day. Her hair was thrown up in a pony tail and she had a little bit of make up on that Donna had brought for her.

"Oh. Hey Steven." She said smiling.

He smiled at her, fighting the urge to go over and kiss her like he usually did. "Morning Jacks."

"You came over for breakfast?" She asked pretending like had hadn't stayed the night.

"It's alright kid." Red said. "We know he stays over at night."

Jackie blushed. "What? Oh." She paused. "I…I mean I didn't-"

"Relax Jackie." Kitty said handing her a plate of eggs and bacon. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Go eat your breakfast. We have to get you to your appointment."

Jackie nodded. "Ok." She walked over to the table and Hyde winked at her.

When they were sitting and eating breakfast, Kitty was talking about how Eric had called last night and told her all about how he almost got attacked by an Elephant. Red and Hyde had a good laugh about this and then Kitty scolded them telling them that Eric was her little baby.

"When is Eric coming back anyway?" Jackie asked as she took a sip of her juice.

"Hopefully soon." Kitty said.

"Why? It's been wonderfully quiet since he's been gone. I haven't had to listen to his whining or his stupid STYX records." He said.

Hyde smirked. "Don't worry Red…when he left I burned all his STYX records on account of they suck. You'll never hear them again because Eric is too cheap to go buy new ones."

Red smiled. "I knew I always liked you."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

Jackie smiled. "How come Donna won't answer my questions about Eric?"

"Because he broke her heart." Red said.

"Oh. They dated?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yep. Forever. We always thought those two crazy kids would get married." He paused. "Almost did but Eric stood her up at the alter."

"Wow. I don't see them together. I was looking at pictures in Laurie's room and Eric's just so…" She paused looking for the right word. "So…"

"Dorky?" Hyde chimed in.

"Skinny?" Red asked.

"Pathetic?" Hyde said again.

"Stick like?" Red asked again.

"Yes to all of those." Jackie said laughing.

Kitty glared at them. "Well it's not fair for you all to be making fun of my baby when he isn't hear to defend himself."

"Come on Kitty…even if the boy was here he wouldn't defend himself. He's to dumb too." Red said.

Kitty sighed. "Reginald Foreman. Admit that deep down you miss your son.

Red put his fork down. "Sure I miss him Kitty. He gave me a good laugh each day."

Kitty huffed. "Well I just give up. Come on Jackie, you'll be late for your appointment if we don't leave soon."

Jackie giggled. "Ok Mrs. Foreman." Kitty got up and went to the living room to get her coat and keys and Jackie turned to Red and Hyde. "Gee thanks guys…now I'll have to listen to her freaking out about how rude you guys are the whole ride. And I sure as hell don't know a lot…but I know that that woman can talk!"

Hyde laughed. "Sorry Jacks. It won't happen again."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "Will I see you later?"

"Do you want to see me later?" Hyde asked with a smirk.

She nodded. "Of course."

He smiled. "Then yes. You'll see me later."

Jackie bit her lip and grabbed her coat from the counter. "Great. Bye!"

Hyde waved to her as she went into the living room to go after Kitty. "Bye."

Red just smiled at him. "You really love her don't you?"

Hyde turned to Red. "Yes Red. I really do love her."

Red smiled and patted his back. "Well I think that's great kid. You two are good for each other. You complete each other nicely."

Hyde smiled. "I think so too."

Red took a sip of his coffee again. "Alright. Let's get to work on this script you're cooking up."

Hyde smiled. "Ok. Let's."

* * *

While Jackie was at her appointment, Kitty ran home because the doctors said it would be about a two hour appointment. They had to evaluate the injuries on Jackie's head and test her memory as well as do some physical therapy on her knee which was beginning to heal. Back at the Foreman's, they all gathered around and plotted out some of the most important points of Jackie's life. They figured out who would play who when they needed substitutes and where they would have it. Even though Kelso and Fez fought over parts and Hyde had to beat Kelso each time he said he wanted Kelso and Jackie's "first time proving their love" in the play, it turned out great. Kitty ran back home to pick up Jackie and then brought her back to the house.

"Are you feeling tired Jackie?" Kitty asked.

"No. Not really. Is Steven around? He said we could hang out after my appointment." She said.

"Well he's outside I think." Kitty said trying to hide her smile.

Jackie noticed this. "What? What are you smiling about?"

Kitty shrugged trying to feign innocence. "Oh nothing. Nothing."

Jackie took of her coat and put her hand on her hip. "Why don't I believe you?"

Kitty shrugged. "Let's go outside and see him."

Jackie stood there for a moment nervously. "Fine."

The two walked through the kitchen and out to the driveway which was set up with a stage and a table and a chair with a sign that said "RESERVED FOR MISS. BURKHART".

Jackie looked at Kitty. "What's all this?"

"You'll see. Just have a seat." She said running back stage.

"But Mrs. Foreman!" Jackie yelled after her. She sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly Hyde appeared on stage. "Hey Jacks."

She looked up at him. "Steven what is going on?"

"Well you want to know about your life right?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Well yeah. But what's the stage for?"

He smiled. "Well we've set up a little play for you that highlights some of the most important parts of your life. That way, you can relive them and maybe it will bring back some of your memory."

Jackie was shocked. "You did this for me?"

He nodded and hopped off the stage to stand in front of her. "Yup. I'd do anything for you doll."

Jackie smiled at him and placed a hand on her heart. "Oh Steven this is so sweet."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Why don't you sit down? We have a lot to cover here."  
Jackie nodded and walked over to the chair which Hyde pulled out for her and sat down waiting patiently. He winked at her and hopped back on stage.

"Ok. Act one we thought should be your birth. However, Kelso wanted to be the baby and he wouldn't shut up about it so we skipped that. But your birthday is January 16th if you wanted to know." He ended that with a smile. "And since we have no young children, we skipped to the later years of your life where you were around us. So…Act one is now the first day we met you. Brooke is playing you and everyone else is the same. Oh…except WB is Eric." He paused. "Just pretend ok?"

The curtains opened and Jackie waited anxiously.

WB, Hyde, Donna and Fez were all standing around in what she assumed was supposed to be a school. Then Kelso and Brooke came in and Kelso had his arm around her.

"Hey guys. This is my new chick Jackie Burkhart. She's a total fox isn't she?" Kelso said.

Jackie stood up. "Wait! Hold on!" They all turned to her thinking they had failed horribly at this idea. "You're telling me I…dated Kelso?"

Hyde and the rest of the gang smirked. "Yes. We like to call those years the "dark years"." He said.

Jackie sighed. "I just can't believe this!"

Kelso nodded. "You can't get over how you dumped such a stud huh?" He said running his hands down his chest.

Jackie shook her head. "No. I can't get over how I would date such an idiot!"

Donna laughed. "I used to think that he drugged you or something."

"Or that you yourself were stupid. Even though you are a beautiful goddess." Fez said.

"Hey! I rock! Jackie we were a great couple." He said. "Until this asshole stole you from me."

"Alright, alright." Hyde said. "That's a different scene. Can we get back to the play now?"

Jackie sighed. "I suppose so. I'm just so baffled by this Steven."

He smiled. "We'll have a counseling session about it later doll, ok?"

She smiled. "Ok. You may continue." She said sitting back down.

Hyde smiled. "Ok. So Kelso why don't you say your line again."

Kelso nodded. "Right. So…Hey guys! This is my new chick Jackie Burkhart. She's a total fox isn't she?"

"She is giving me serious needs." Fez said.

Hyde shrugged. "Whatever."

"Uh Steven!" Jackie gasped from the audience.

"Jackie…" He laughed. "Are you going to do this the whole time?"

She relaxed. "Sorry. Continue."

He smiled. "Thank you. Donna, go."

She smiled. "Hey Jackie. I'm Donna."

Brooke glared at her. "I've seen you around. It's kind of hard to miss you with that massive head of flaming red hair."

Jackie laughed in the audience. "I'm funny!"

Donna glared at her. "Shut up Jackie! You're ruining the play."

Jackie smiled. "I'm sorry!"

Donna smiled. "Right. So my next line is…" She paused. "Well…it's nice to meet you too."

WB coughed. "Well gee wilikers guys…STYX is playing tomorrow night. We should so go!" He said.

"Foreman…STYX is for losers." He turned to Brooke or "Jackie". "What kinds of music do you like Burkhart?"

She shrugged. "I like The Bee Gees and Peter Frampton a lot."

Hyde scoffed. "Yeah…I can't hang out with you then."

'Brooke' rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're just a scruffy burnout anyway."

"Whatever princess. Come on guys…let's leave Prince El Tardo and his skank alone." He said.

'Brooke' gasped. "Michael! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Kelso shrugged. "I guess so."

She slapped him. "Mi-_chael_!"

"What?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Oh we are so not making out today." She said hand on hips.

"But baby…you know I love you." He said with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "Come on Michael…you can help me pick out some new clogs at the mall."

"Then can we make out?" He asked.

"Just come on." 'Brooke' said as she dragged him away.

Kitty ran out on stage. "END OF ACT ONE!" She said giddily. She took a deep breath. "Act 2 is your first date with Steven!"

Jackie waited patiently and curiously for what was about to come. The curtains opened again and there was the Vista Cruiser and Hyde and Brooke sitting on the top of it.

"So this has been like the best date ever." 'Brooke' said.

Hyde looked over at her. "Jackie…we haven't talked in like two hours."

She shrugged. "So? Steven you don't have to speak. I understand you."

He smirked. "Oh you do?"

"Yeah. See…you're sitting there thinking I'm on a date with this really pretty girl who really, really likes me. And you're thinking am I worth it? And…you are worth it Steven. You are." She said smiling.

Hyde stared at her for a moment and then covered his eyes pretending to cry.

'Brooke' scooted closer to him. "It's ok Steven. Let it out. Let it all out."

"Ok." He said rubbing his eyes and then blowing a raspberry in her face.

'Brooke' glared at him. "That's it! Take me home." She said hoping off the car.

"Oh come on! I was kidding. Come on Jackie…look this is…this is alright ok? We can hang out for awhile. Alright?" He said.

'Brooke' smiled. "Ok."

Hyde nodded. "Ok. Here, have some of my Pop." 'Brooke' hopped up on the car again and scooted as close to Hyde as she could, taking his arm to wrap around her and taking his soda and sipping from it. "Ok." He said smiling.

Kitty ran out on stage and held up a sign. "Later that night…" She said giggling.

"So…our first day it almost over." 'Brooke' said. "What did you think of it?"

"Well…it was no worse than bowling." He shrugged. "I don't hate bowling."

'Brooke' laughed. Then her smile faded and so did his and they leaned in to kiss each other gently. When they pulled away 'Brooke' stared at him.

"Huh." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Well…I didn't feel anything." She said.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

She shrugged. "Well don't get me wrong…this kiss was hot. But it wasn't what I expected." She paused. "Well…did you feel anything?"

He brushed his fingers over his lips. "No." He paused. "Well…" He paused and rubbed his lips again. "No."

She nodded. "Well than I guess that's it then. You were right about us all along!"

He shrugged. "Guess so."

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well…" He smirked. "I'm not opposed to doing it."

She gasped. "Uh! Take me home you pig!"

He chuckled. "Yes dear."

They both got off the car and walked over to the doors to climb in. Then Kitty appeared on stage again and took a deep breath.

"The next scene will be how you and Steven officially got together. You see Michael ditched you when you asked him to marry you." She said.

Jackie put a hand up. "Wait. Now you're telling me I wanted to marry the fool?"

Hyde peeked his head out. "Chill babe, we got together so it didn't happen."

Jackie put a hand over her face. "I'm just…I'm baffled by this whole thing."

He nodded. "I understand. But have no fear…I'm here now."

She smiled. "Ok. Once again you may proceed."

He winked at her and went behind the curtain again. Kitty smiled and turned to her. "Ok…so the scene is our basement. Its summertime and you and Steven are alone because Michael and Donna are in California. Fez is looking for girls and Eric is mopping around because Donna left. Now this scene will be interesting because you and Steven have never revealed how you two crazy kids got together."

The curtain opened again and there was Brooke and Hyde.

"God…another old lady! She can't even reach the wheel." She said.

Hyde sighed. "I can't watch the Price is right again…I just can't." He said.

'Brooke' sighed. "God summer totally sucks. There's nothing to do."

They both glance at each other and then launch at one another and begin to make out crazily. When they pull apart they don't look at one another. Then after a beat, they launch at each other again and Hyde pulls 'Brooke' onto his lap. But then she pulls back.

"Wait…Steven what are we doing?" She asked. "I mean…this is so…so…"

"Hot?" He asks.

She smiles. "Well yes…but also so very wrong."

He sighed. "Jackie making out works a lot better when the two people involved aren't talking."

She smirks. "Yes but Steven…this is really complicated. I mean think about it, Michael is your best friend."

"So? He went off to California and no one said were getting married Jackie. Were just making out." He said.

She sighed. "So this would just be hooking up to you?"

He sighed. "Why can't you ever do anything spontaneously? Just live each day as it comes and see what happens. You'd be a lot happier that way."

"Or a lot more confused." She said. "Steven I don't just "hook up" with guys. That's not me. That's not what I want."

Hyde stared at her for a moment. "Do you like kissing me?"

"Well…yeah." She said honestly.

"Then just kiss me and we'll figure the rest out later." He said.

"But Steven-" She said.

"Details baby. Details." He said pulling her back to him to kiss.

Kitty ran by with a sign that said a few weeks later. Donna, Eric and Fez have already discovered them. Now Kelso knows and he's about to kill Hyde.

"Man I can't believe you dogged me like that. Jackie was my girlfriend." Kelso said.

"Look Kelso I'm really sorry. Jackie and I didn't plan this alright? It just sort of happened. But…we like each other. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kelso said. "Because this really hurts man."

Hyde sighed. "Kelso I really like her ok?"

"Whatever man. Clearly we were never friends." He said.

Hyde stood up. "Do you want me to break it off with her?"

'Brooke' walked in. "Wait Steven, you want to break things off?"

Hyde turned to look at her. "Jackie…Kelso knows."

She sighed. "I figured."

"Yeah you little tramp! I can't believe you did this to me!" He said.

'Brooke' glared at him. "I did this to you? I asked you to marry me and you left! And you have no right to call me a tramp. You were the one that ran around cheating on me all the time. I was sick of it Michael! I deserve better." She crossed her arm. "And I found better."

He stared at her. "You think Hyde is better than me?"

She walked closer to Hyde. "Yeah. I do. In fact…I _**know**_ Steven is better than you."

He was silent for a moment. "Fine. Than I hope you two are very happy together."

With that he left the stage and Hyde turned to "Jackie". "Look I-"

"Steven don't. I just need to know one thing…do you want to be with me? I mean…I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. I just want to know that this isn't just some stupid fling to you. That you are having a good time with me…and that you…ya know care somewhat." She said.

He stood there for a moment and was silent. "Jackie…I don't do relationships."

She put her head down. "Oh…"

"But…I've also never hung around with a girl this long before. I'm not promising you that we're going to be together forever. But…this is different for me. I…" He paused. "I care about you."

"Oh Steven…" She said walking over to him. "You care enough to put your relationship with Michael in jeopardy?"

He smiled. "Jackie, Kelso treated you like shit. You deserve better. He's an idiot. He's my friend…but this is different."

She smiled. "So…were like together?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She smirked. "That's a yes for you." She said leaning in to hug him.

Kitty ran out and smiled. "The next scene is after your father went to prison and you ask Steven for a rather…'hairy' favor. You wanted Steven to shave off your beard because it didn't feel very nice when you were kissing him. But he didn't want to because he thought it made him look cool or whatever. But if you ask me…he looked like a cave man or a porn star." She sighed. "But no one ever listens to me when I tell them what to do. Only their precious girlfriends! Probably because they want to just please the hot girl." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly-"

"Kitty." Red said walking out to the stage. "Kitty…let's get back to the play."

Kitty sighed. "Fine. Enjoy the scene."

"I'm really sorry about what's going on Jackie." Donna said.

'Brooke' sighed. "Donna my whole world is falling apart. I just don't know what to do!" She said leaning on her.

The door opened and a cleanly shaven Hyde appeared. "Hey." He said.

"Oh Steven!" She said walking over to him. "You shaved your beard."

He shrugged. "I figured it would cheer you up."

She smiled. "You shaved it off for me! You let the razor say the words your mouth couldn't speak!" She said.

Hyde just smirked and 'Brooke' kissed him. They walked back to his room which Fez prepared by hauling in the cot and moving the couch and then turning to wink at Jackie. She just laughed and then Hyde and 'Brooke' sat down on the bed.

"Steven thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

He smiled. "You were having a rough time and I should have been nicer to you. I'm sorry." He paused. "I guess I'm still getting used to this whole relationship thing."

She smiled and stroked his soft cheek. "You're getting better at it."

He smirked. "That's because I have to stay on my toes with you as my girlfriend. You're one tough cookie."

She smiled. "That's what they tell me." She leaned over and nuzzled his cheek. "God it feels so nice and smooth."

"Nice enough for us to have sex finally?" He asked.

She pouted. "Is that all you want?"

"I was just kidding." He said honestly. "I know it will happen when you're ready."

She smiled. "Thank you Steven. For that…and for everything you've done lately. It means a lot."

He smiled. "Anything for you doll."

The curtains closed and Kitty ran out onto the stage again with Fez. "So since Kitty has gotten too excited about this play…they have asked me to come out and explain the next scene." He said.

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing the scene." She said. "Honestly…"

Fez sighed. "Anyway, this scene is after the Valentine's Day dance when you and Hyde got back together. You had a little slip up and called Kelso you're boyfriend. Hyde broke up with you and then you told him you loved him and he took you back. You went to the dance…and then…well you did something."

"This will not be re-enacted in my driveway." Kitty said.

"Why? It happened in your basement." He said.

Kitty sighed. "Anyway, this is what happened prier to that…that thing that you two did."

They walked off stage and the curtains were drawn and Hyde and 'Brooke' were sitting on the cot again. "Steven I really am sorry."

He nodded. "I know. It's just that your relationship with Kelso is still a sore spot for me. He was a big part of your life."

"I know that. But I never felt as strongly about him as I do you." She said. "You are so important to me Steven. I…I love you." She said shrugging.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Just do me a favor?"

She nodded. "Anything."

"Don't hang out with Kelso so much anymore. Please?" He asked.

She nodded. "I promise Steven. You're the only man in my life now."

He smiled. "Good."

She sat there for a moment. "Hey Steven?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Remember when you said we should wait to have sex until when we were completely ready?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah I remember."

"Well…I'm ready now." She said. "I love you and I want to be with you."

He sat there for a moment. "Jackie…I don't want you to do this just because of what happened. We don't have too."

She nodded. "I know Steven…I do. But this is the right time. This is when were supposed to be together. This is the perfect moment."

He smiled. "And you're positive?"

"I'm positive Steven." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Ok then…" They leaned in to each other and Red jumped on stage.

"END OF SCENE!" He yelled.

Jackie sat there and laughed until Hyde came out. He jumped down and smiled, standing in front of her.

"Is it over?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No…I just wanted to explain the next scene myself because it wasn't my most proud moment."

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "A few weeks after this last scene, I caught you on the couch snuggling up with Kelso." He said.

"What?" She asked. "Did I cheat on you?"

He shook his head. "No. I thought you had cheated on me. So I got pissed and ran off and got drunk. And then I cheated on you with a nurse…"

She gasped. "You cheated on me?"

He sighed. "I know. It was the worst thing I ever did. I am so mad at myself for doing it and I've never really forgiven myself for it. I know you must be mad at me right now or feel betrayed and confused…but you have to know I am so sorry."

She sighed. "What is this scene then?"

"Well you decided that you had to spend the summer deciding if you could forgive me or if you would go back to Kelso." He said.

She scrunched up her nose. "I wanted him again? What the hell was wrong with me?"

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. Anyway…I told you I loved you for the first time and you spent the summer thinking about it. And after us both being stubborn and unwilling to say sorry…Kelso got us back together."

"He did?" She asked.

He nodded. "Shocking I know. For once he had a good idea."

"Hey! I heard that!" Kelso yelled from backstage.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Anyway…so this is the scene when we got back together."

She nodded. "Ok. And thank you for telling me in person."

He smiled. "Of course."

He ran backstage and got on stage. The curtains opened and Hyde and Jackie were sitting in the bed of the Camino.

"Oh Steven…I missed you so much." 'Brooke' said.

Hyde smiled. "I missed you calling me Puddin Pop. Damn that's sick."

She giggled. "It's because you love me."

Hyde smirked. "You're going to use that against me now aren't you?"

"Oh of course." She said.

Hyde chuckled. "Well it is true. Just don't expect me to say it everyday. I'm not so good with words."

She smiled. "Eventually…I'll get you to say it everyday. Don't worry…I'll wear you down."

He sighed. "Probably. You are inane and it will wear off on me."

She smiled and leaned in to him. "Steven, promise me something."

"Sure Jacks. What is it?" He asked.

"Promise you'll never cheat on me again. If you see something that you are upset about or that you think you need to question…come talk to me. I would never, ever cheat on you. You mean the world to me and I want to be with you…forever hopefully. As long as that's ok with you." She whispered.

He lifted her chin. "It's ok with me."

She smiled brightly. "Really? You mean it?"

He nodded. "I've never been so involved with a girl before. No one has ever meant to me what you mean to me…I won't cheat on you again Jackie. That was the stupidest thing that I ever did. I promise…I will never do that again."

She smiled. "Good. And if you do…can I kill you?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

She nodded. "I love you puddin."

"Ditto." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Donna came out on stage. "Ok so that is the end of that scene. Do to limited about of sun time…we thought we'd speed things up. So to catch you up…for like a year you guys were good. Or almost anyway. You broke up after Christmas last year because Hyde wasn't sure if he wanted to get married in the future and you couldn't stay with a man who wasn't sure about your relationship. Fez got you guys back together and oh yeah…Hyde met his dad who happens to be black. The guy who played Eric…that's him. And he gave Hyde his own record store and then…you got a job offer. In Chicago."

"Chicago? Really?" Jackie asked. "Wow…"

Donna nodded. "Yup. So you gave Hyde an ultimatum."

"An ultimatum?" Jackie asked. "What like tell me you'll marry me or I'm leaving."

Donna nodded. "Yup. That was exactly what you said. So in true Hyde fashion…he got drunk in a warehouse to make up his mind."

"Nice." Jackie laughed. "Real nice."

Donna nodded. "Yup. So this is the newest scene…" She started to walk off stage. "This is Hyde's decision."

"Steven. You're up." She said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't really remember falling asleep on the couch."

"Well you actually fell asleep on my lap…but I put you to bed. Couldn't really carry you upstairs…it was the best I could do." She said.

He smiled and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Thanks."

She looked down. "Don't mention it…"

Hyde lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey…you ok?"

She sighed. "That depends…"

He narrowed his eyes down at her. "On what?"

"Last night…you said you didn't want to break up with me." She whispered.

He nodded. "Well that's true."

She smiled slightly. "Well good…but uh…" She paused. "You said there was something that you wanted…"

Hyde cleared his throat. "I did huh?"

She nodded nervously. "Yeah. Look…Steven when I said I wanted to know if we would get married…I didn't mean right away. I just…" She paused. "I want to know that the guy I love…loves me back."

He stared at her intently. "I do."

Her eyes started to water. "Steven I don't know what to do…"

"Don't go." He whispered.

"Wha-What?" 'Brooke' said.

He let out a deep shaky breath. "Please don't go."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why not?"

He sighed and rubbed his sore temples. "Because I would miss you too much."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I would miss you. And I don't want to have to miss you. I want you here…with me. By my side…ok? Is that so bad?"

She shook her head and walked closer to him. "No. It's not."

He smiled slightly. "So does that mean you'll stay?"

"On one condition." 'Brooke' said pointing at him.

He stared down at her. "What's that?"

"That in a year from now…you won't leave me." She whispered.

Hyde pulled her close and cupped her face. "In a year we can talk about getting married."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"As a heart attack doll." He chuckled.

"Oh Steven…I love you so much." She said kissing his face.

"I love you too Jacks. I love you too…" He whispered.

When they were finished Jackie wiped her own tears away and clapped for them. Everyone came out from behind the curtain and bowed in front of her.

"That was great." Jackie said.

"Well it was your life." Fez said.

Jackie smiled. "I just wish I could really remember it."

"You will. I know you will someday." Kitty said.

Jackie sighed. "I hope so. So…after we moved in together…what happened?"

"Well you got a job at an art studio. I continued to work at the record store and things were good for awhile." He said.

"Then how did I end up with amnesia? I mean I know I had a car accident but what happened?" She asked.

Everyone stood still and watched Hyde nervously. "Steven…" Red said.

Hyde looked at him. "Well…"

Jackie looked at Hyde curiously. "Well what Steven?"

"You see the thing is-" He paused. "I just had to-" He paused again. "I can't do this with everyone else here."

She looked around at them. "Ok now I'm starting to freak out. What happened to me?"

He sighed. "Do you guys think we can have a minute alone?" Hyde asked everyone.

Red nodded. "Come on guys…let's go get some food in the kitchen."

They all followed Red into the house leaving Jackie and Hyde alone in the driveway. Hyde's hands were shaking because he didn't know how she would react to this information. He knew she was still vulnerable and she didn't completely know him yet. He was afraid she would be mad and then not let him near her again. That would be the worst thing that could possibly happen.

"Steven…you're really scaring me. What happened? Did you throw me down a flight of stairs or something? What? Tell me." She said anxiously.

"No! I would never hurt you like that!" He yelled.

"Like that?" She asked. "Steven you're confusing me. What happened to me?"

He sighed. "Jackie I need you to know that I love you so much. And I would never intentionally hurt you. But for awhile…I was doing some pretty stupid things."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Jackie…" He whispered. "I have a drinking problem…"

TBC.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It only takes a second and I really need some more feedback with this story! Upnext...Hyde finally tells her what happened. How will she react? Look for an update to find out. But first, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)  
**


	14. I'm About To Lose My Worried Mind

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit shorter than some of the rest. But I promise there is much more to come! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

Jackie stared at Hyde for a moment letting his words sink in. He had said he had a drinking problem and a million different scenarios ran through her head. She wrapped her arms around herself fearing what happened.

"You have a drinking problem. What does that mean?" She asked.

"I didn't realize it. For a few weeks some fights happened between us because of my drinking habits. Some really bad fights." He said.

Jackie bit her lip. "And?"

"And we were house sitting for my Dad and we had a party. It was supposed to be just us at the house but the gang showed up. I got plastered and I was dancing with another girl and you got pissed. Rightfully so. We got into a fight about it and you were drunk yourself and you left in your car. You crashed and that's how you lost your memory." He said.

Jackie stood there for a moment taking in his words. "So…so are you saying this is partially your fault?"

He took a deep, nervous breath. "Yeah. I am."

She looked down. "Well did you even try and come after me when I left?"

He was silent for a moment. "Jackie-"

"Steven if you knew I was drunk why would you let me drive?" She asked.

"I…I asked you to leave." He said.

Jackie's eyes widened. "What?"

"Jackie I know how it sounds but I was just so hammered." He said pleading with her.

She scoffed. "So that makes it better?"

"No of course not. I would never do anything to hurt you. Not intentionally." He said.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me about this at first?"

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't know how too."

"Right. So instead you tried to get on my good side so I wouldn't hate you?" She asked.

"That's not it at all. I just wasn't sure how to start this conversation." He said walking closer to her.

Jackie shook her head. "Steven I don't know how I feel about this."

"Please Jackie…we can figure this out." He said.

"What if I never get my memory back Steven? What if I'm always like this? What then?" She asked angrily.

"Jackie that's not going to happen." He said.

"Oh so now you're God? You can predict what's going to happen?" She asked.

"Jackie I'm begging you." He said.

"Do you feel bad about this?" She asked.

"Of course I do! I've been tearing myself apart since it happened!" He yelled. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She laughed through fresh tears. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Hyde sighed. "Damn it Jackie…you know what I meant. I know this is hard for you…it's hard for me too because I feel like shit. I don't know what else to do but try and get you to understand how sorry I am and how much I love you."

Jackie sighed. "Steven I don't know how to deal with this."

Hyde walked closer to her and reached for her hand. "Please believe me that I never meant for this to happen."

She pulled her hand back and put them in her coat pockets so they were away from him. "And yet it did happen Steven."

Hyde took off his sunglasses and searched her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Well Steven for all I know you're lying to me about how this happened and you hit me yourself." She said.

Hyde's eyes widened. "What? Jackie you can't be serious."

She shrugged. "Well Steven I don't know anything. I'm relearning my whole life so how would I know if you were telling the truth or not?"

Hyde walked even closer to her. "You are the most important thing in my life Jackie. I would never, ever hurt you. You need to believe me about that."

She sighed. "Steven I just can't. I'm sorry but I can't."

He searched her face. "What does that mean?"

"It means that right now I want nothing to do with you. And I don't want you to come into my bedroom tonight. I don't want to see you." She said turning to walk into the Foreman's house.

Hyde walked after her. "Jackie come on please just-"

"Is everything ok?" Red asked.

"I don't want him near me." Jackie said. "Please make him go away." She said walking towards the living room and stairs.

"Jackie please-" He started again.

"Just leave me alone!" Jackie yelled.

Red stopped him. "Steven, Jackie needs her space." He said. "She needs to figure this all out for herself."

Hyde glared at Red. "Red you know I never meant for any of this to happen."

He nodded. "Of course you didn't. But it did. And now we need to deal with it."

Hyde stared at him for a moment. "I'm out of here."

"Hyde you can't run away. You always run when things get though." Donna said.

"Donna you were there, why didn't you run after Jackie? You went on and on about her getting hurt and you didn't do anything about it either!" Hyde yelled.

Donna glared at him. "I was drunk too!"

"So you could have talked some sense into her." He sighed. "You can't blame this all on me." She said.

Donna sighed. "Whatever Hyde. Run like you always do."

"Well what would you like me to do?" Hyde asked. "I told her the truth and she won't let me near her."

"You should wait here until she gives you the time of day." She paused "Even though she shouldn't."

"Enough." Red said. "Both of you need to stop yelling like this. What happened to Jackie is horrible. But we can't take it back now. And if were going to get through this you all need to stop arguing!"

Donna looked down. "Sorry Red."

"Yeah. Sorry Red." Hyde said.

"Stop apologizing and work your asses off on helping Jackie out. She needs you all now more than ever. And yes…Jackie doesn't want to see you right now Steven. But you have to wait it out for her to come to you." She said.

Hyde nodded. "You're right."

"Go down in the basement for awhile. I'm sure she'll talk to you soon. Just let her cool off a bit." Hyde said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Upstairs, Jackie was sitting up on her bed clutching one of the pillows to her chest. She was crying so hard she could barely see straight. She felt so confused now that Hyde had told her the truth. She felt so close to him even though she couldn't remember their relationship. She felt something when he was around but she just didn't know what it was. Now she felt confused and alone because she didn't know who to trust. She buried her face in the pillow and cried harder, so hard she didn't hear the front door open. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"It's ok. It's just me." Kitty said trying to calm her.

Jackie wiped her tears away. "Mrs. Foreman…"

"Oh sweetie…look at you. You're a mess." She said reaching for some tissues.

Jackie sighed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to cause a scene. After all you guys did for me with the play and-"

"Shh…it's more than ok. I understand that you are upset." Kitty said rubbing her back.

Jackie sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

Kitty sat down on the side of the bed. "Honey I know you are confused right now…but you need to know that that boy loves you more than anything in this world."

Jackie's tearful eyes. "But how could he let this happen?"

"I don't know everything that was said that night Jackie. But if Steven had known what he was doing he never would have let you get in that car." She said.

Jackie sighed. "It's just…I was letting him in because I felt this connection to him. I don't know what it is but I feel it. And now I feel betrayed."

Kitty scooted in closer to her. "I know you do."

She sighed and pulled her knees up to rest her head on them. "I just wish I could remember all of this."

Kitty rubbed her arm. "Look sweetheart, I know you are confused and I know you're upset. But Steven would do anything. He would jump in front of a moving car to save your life and if there was a way to get your memory back he would do it. No matter the cost." She said.

"He would?" Jackie asked.

Kitty smiled. "Do you want to know when I realized that he loved you?"

Jackie nodded her head. "Sure."

"You see it's always been hard for Steven to show his emotions or really care about someone. He never talked about his parent's ditching him and how much it hurt him and he never had relationships. And when I heard you two were dating I was a little shocked first. I figured it was just a little fling…but then your mother left. And you were crashing here for a few weeks. When you moved into Donna's house, you were a little upset about being away from him. I was bringing a casserole over to Donna's and you and Hyde were sitting on the bench in their backyard. You were curled up on the bench and he was holding you. I'd never seen him be so close and caring towards someone. You were sniffling and he rubbed your back and played with your hair. You told him you were afraid to stay there because he wouldn't be with you. He wouldn't be there to make you feel better. He kissed the top of your head, and he told you that he was only a phone call away and that he would come running if you needed him to. He told you everything would alright, and that you didn't have to worry anymore. He told you how beautiful you were and how you didn't deserve to be ditched like you were. He told you would never be alone again and that everything would be alright. From now on, you would be taken care of by him. That's when I knew." Kitty finished.

Jackie started to cry again. "He said all that?"

Kitty nodded. "Yup. And there were so many times he held you close when we were around. It looked like he just couldn't get enough of you. Like you were his entire world."

Jackie cracked a smile. "Really?"

"Yes. Jackie I know you're going through a lot right now. But don't push Steven away. He would just be torn apart if you ever left him." She said. "In fact, the few times you did break up I've never seen him so sad, so depressed."

Jackie sighed. "He really does love me."

Kitty smiled. "Yes. He does."

Jackie rubbed her eyes. "God this just sucks so much."

Kitty leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I think you just need some time to think about this all."

Jackie nodded. "I agree."

"I'll leave you alone then. But come get me if you need me." She said.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman. For everything."

Kitty winked at her and walked out of the room. Jackie sighed and lay back on the bed thinking about everything Kitty had said. It was clear that Hyde loved her but it was hard to get past how the accident happened. She just needed to be alone for awhile…then she would find Hyde.

* * *

In the basement, Hyde was sitting on his old cot. He felt so out of place here even though it hadn't been to long ago that this was his home. His home now was at the apartment with Jackie. Or it had been before the accident. It scared him how fast things could change. He had felt like everything was going well before the whole drinking became an issue. And now here they were, in the same house on different floors and their relationship was falling apart. He wasn't even sure it was safe to say they had a relationship because she couldn't remember it. He sighed and sat up when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." He said.

Kelso walked in and sat down on the chair in his room. "Hey man. How you doing?"

Hyde shrugged. "I've been better."

Kelso nodded. "I bet."

Hyde rubbed his head. "I just feel like this is some fucked up dream."

Kelso looked at his old friend. "It's upsetting to all of us man. But I can't imagine how it makes you feel."

Hyde looked over at Kelso. "Is she still in her room?"

Kelso nodded. "Yeah. Mrs. Foreman went to go talk to her for awhile."

Hyde nodded. "This is all my fault."

"Look Hyde…you can't beat yourself up over this. Red was right, you can't change it now. You just have to stick by her." Kelso said.

Hyde looked down. "How do I do that when she won't even look at me?"

Kelso was silent for a moment. "You know when we were doing the play today, the scene where I found out above you two…it brought up a lot old memories." He smirked. "It reminded me how much I hated you then."

Hyde looked at Kelso. "I can only imagine how pissed you must have been."

Kelso chuckled. "I was pissed. But…" He looked at Hyde for a moment. "I realized that it wasn't just a fling."

Hyde sighed. "You did?"

"Yeah. When you pretended I shot you with the BB gun…and you shaved off you're beard. That's when I realized it was real." Kelso said honestly.

Hyde laughed. "That was a good burn on you."

Kelso shook his head. "It was more than a burn Hyde. You were teaching me a lesson. I treated Jackie like crap during our whole relationship. She deserved better. And she got better. You aren't perfect…no one is. But at the end of the day, you were a hell of a lot better to her than I ever was. I didn't appreciate all that she did for me but you do. You understand that she is one of a kind and you respect her. I should have done that but I didn't." He said.

"Kelso what are you saying?" Hyde asked.

"I'm saying I care about Jackie. She was my first everything…and when I first found out about you guys, I wanted to kill you. I won't lie about that. But because I care about Jackie…I want what's best for her. You are what's best for her Hyde. You're her soul mate." He said honestly.

Hyde was surprised by what Kelso had just said. Kelso was a man of few words so for him to tell him all this was big. "Wow…Kelso I don't-"

"You don't have to say anything back Hyde. I should have said this a long time ago rather than try and break you two up. I don't think I still flirted with Jackie because I was mad she was with you. I think I did it because I realized that you were a better man than me and that made me jealous. I look up to you man. I really do." He said.

"You're kidding right? You look up to me?" Hyde asked.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah. I really do. After everything you've been through, you've never given up. You fight to prove that you've got what it takes; you fight to prove you're tough. But at the end of the day, you would do anything for any of us. I respect you." He said. "And yes…you've made some mistakes. But we all do. You're human."

Hyde smiled. "Thanks man. This means a lot coming from you. I always thought most of our friendship was ruined when Jackie and I got together."

"It changed sure. But it wasn't ruined." He said.

Hyde smiled. "You think she'll be able to forgive me?"

"Jackie may not have a memory right now…but deep down…love can't be lost." He said.

Hyde sighed. "You really believe that?"

"Yeah Hyde. I do." He said honestly.

Hyde took a deep breath. "I hope you're right man. Because I love her. I really love her."

"I know you do. And I know that this will all work out." He said standing up to pat Hyde on the back.

He walked out of the room and left Hyde to lie there and think things over. Hyde sat there, thinking about what Kelso had said about love not being able to be forgotten. He hoped that was true.

* * *

Upstairs, Jackie was still in bed. She had fallen asleep for awhile and when she woke up she knew it was now night. She sighed and sat up trying to decide what to do. She had thought a lot about what Kitty had said and what she knew of Hyde and his personality. He had been by her side the entire time since she woke up at the hospital. She wanted to believe it was because he loved her but what if it was because he felt guilty. She sighed and knew the only thing she could do was to talk to Hyde himself. She got up out of the bed and walked down the hallway and saw that the Foreman's were in bed already. She tip toed down the stairs and looked around the house to see if anyone was around. She hadn't been in the basement yet so she went downstairs and noticed an open door in the back. She walked over to it slowly and saw a sleeping Hyde on the cot in the small dingy room. She smiled as she saw him all curled up like that so she sat down beside him.

"Steven…" She whispered and he moved slowly. "Steven wake up."

Hyde's eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm…Jackie?" He asked.

She smiled down at him. "Yeah it's me."

Hyde groaned and rolled onto his back. "Are you ok?"

She sighed. "I've been thinking a lot."

He sat up a little bit. "Kelso said Mrs. Foreman talked to you."

She nodded her head. "She did. She told me how much you loved me."

Hyde nodded his head. "God Jackie I-"

"It's just…you have to understand how scared I am right now." She whispered.

He nodded. "I know."

"I mean…for all I know this could all me a scam. You guys might not be my friends…you may have just found me and figured you could take advantage of a girl with amnesia." She said.

"But we didn't." He said.

She nodded. "I believe that…I'm just saying I know nothing."

He sighed. "If I could take it all back I would. You know that right?"

She nodded. "I do." She was silent for a moment. "I may but know much but I just…I get this feeling when you're around. At first I thought you made me nervous but the more you were around the stronger this feeling got. It was like I felt comfortable and happy when you were near and I didn't know why. But I'm starting to think it is because I love you deep down. I don't remember it…but I feel like we have something special."

He stared at her for a moment. "Jackie when I heard that you were in the hospital…my heart dropped. You're all I have in this world. I mean…I have our friends and the Foreman's. But you are the most important thing to me. I hate myself for the way I acted and that I didn't realize I had a drinking problem."

Jackie looked down. "Are you getting help?"

He nodded. "Yeah. WB helped me find a great facility. I'm going to AA meetings and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get better."

Jackie sighed. "Steven it's just so hard because I don't remember anything."

Hyde sat up. "I know baby. I know it's hard but I need to know how sorry I am. The thought that I'm the reason for all of this…it just kills me."

She smiled at him. "Can you just hold me?"

Hyde smiled and scooted over on the bed. "Come lay down."

Jackie took her shoes off and lay down beside him as he wrapped his arms securely around her. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto him for dear life as his hand rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey Steven?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah?"

"I think we need to have that counseling session about me dating Kelso." She said.

Hyde chuckled. "Ok babe."

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Upnext the gang tries their best to make Jackie feel at home and make her more comfortable and happy. Look for an update soon! :)  
**


	15. Everybody Trying To Tell Me

**Hey guys! Sorry its been taking me so long to update my stories. i've just been soooooo busy! But here is the next chapter! I hope yo like it. :) **

* * *

A few weeks later, things had become semi normal around Point Place. Other than Jackie still being confused by a lot of things, she had become very comfortable with Hyde. Every Monday and Wednesday, Hyde had AA meetings and he hadn't had a drink since the night of Jackie's crash. He worked everyday now and Jackie usually came to sit on the couch and hang out with him when he wasn't busy. She still slept at the Foreman's and he still snuck in to sleep next her each night. One afternoon, she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and Hyde was counting the cash for the afternoon money check. Jackie looked over at Hyde.

"Steven?" She asked.

"Hm?" He answered as he continued to count.

"Before we started dating, were we friends?" She asked.

Hyde looked up at her and shrugged. "You could say that I guess."

She squinted her eyes at him. "What does that mean?"

He smiled. "Well…I used to pretend that I hated you."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why would you pretend to hate me?"

He chuckled. "Cuz I totally liked you but you were my best friends' girl."

She whined. "Don't remind me about how I was with that loser."

He laughed and put the money away and sat next to her. "Babe I told you…you were young and stupid."

She sighed. "Very stupid."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's all in the past."

She sighed. "Right. So…you pretended to hate me because you liked me but I was with Kelso. So you didn't want to ruin your friendship."

He nodded. "Right."

She was silent for a moment and then turned to him. "Did I date anyone else besides you two?"

"Well…you sort of were seeing this guy named Chip before our first date. He was s total tool though." He said.

"I dated a guy named Chip?" She asked. "God what the hell is wrong with me?"

He chuckled. "You just weren't thinking clearly Jacks."

She pouted. "What other stupid things did I do?"

"Well you listened to ABBA." He said. "And the Beegees."

Jackie shrugged. "What's so bad about that? Fez and I were listening to them yesterday. I thought they were pretty good. Peter Frampton was pretty good too. Hot as hell too." She said smirking.

Hyde glared at her. "I've always hated your crush on Peter Frampton." He snickered. "Freakin tool."

She smiled. "You're jealous!"

Hyde scoffed. "Yeah right Jackie. Me? Jealous of Peter Frampton? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I'm a bad ass. Peter Frampton is a pretty boy. Bad ass beats pretty boy Jackie, those are just the rules of the world."

She giggled. "Whatever you say."

Hyde tried not to smile. "Whatever."

She laughed and patted his thigh as she got up. "So Donna wanted me to go over to her house for the night. You know so we could hang out or whatever."

Hyde nodded. "Oh…so I couldn't come over tonight then?"

She shrugged. "I guess not. Is that a problem?"

"No. You go have fun with Donna." He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Thanks Steven."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said standing up and putting his hand out for her.

She smiled and took his hand so he pulled her up. "Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye Jacks." He watched her walk away and he smiled.

* * *

That night, Donna and Jackie were sitting on the couch in Donna's living room and they were reading some magazines. Bob had ordered them a Pizza and half of it was still lying on the table in front of them.

"So how have you been feeling Jackie?" Donna asked looking up from her magazine.

Jackie shrugged. "Fine I guess. I still have headaches but other than that I'm alright."

"Any thing triggering memories?" She asked.

Jackie sighed. "Unfortunately no. But Steven is really great about helping me out with things. He answers all my questions."

Donna smiled. "He really loves you Jackie. I know it's hard for you to understand that…but he really does."

Jackie blushed. "I can tell."

"To be honest, we all thought your relationship would just be a fling. Hyde was never the kind of guy that liked commitments. But then you found your way into his heart…" Donna said smiling. "You changed him Jackie."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked.

Donna nodded. "Yeah it is. Hyde always tried to be tough and pretend that he wasn't lonely. But he was. It was obvious he was. You made him feel safe and he trusts you more than anyone even though he won't admit that to his friends. He may have made some mistakes in his life and in your relationship, but he would do anything for you Jackie. Anything. You are the most important thing in his life."

Jackie it her lip. "I don't remember him. I don't remember anyone for that matter. But I get this feeling when he's around. I feel safe…I feel like I'm supposed to be with him. Is that weird?"

Donna shook her head. "Not at all. It just shows how strong your relationship is."

Jackie giggled happily. "I guess it does."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelso and Fez were at the record store with Hyde. It was closed but they were hanging out there for awhile. They ordered Chinese and they had beer as they listened to the Rolling Stones.

"So how are things with Jackie?" Kelso asked.

Hyde smiled. "They are alright I guess. I mean I can't complain because it could have been so much worse."

"You mean like she could have died?" Fez asked.

Hyde sighed. "Yeah…"

"You're right." Kelso said. "We are lucky that she's still here."

"She still doesn't remember anything huh?" Fez asked.

"No. She asks a lot of questions about her old life. I try to be as honest with her as I can." He said.

"That's good man. And I mean you got past the hard stuff. You know the stuff about you two breaking up a hundred thousand times." Kelso said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah you're right. She did forgive me about everything."

"Not the first time." Fez said.

Hyde sighed. "Do I deserve her?"

Fez laughed. "No."

Hyde glared at him. "Gee thanks man."

Fez smiled. "I didn't mean it. Or well…I did. The truth is…Jackie is a goddess. No one deserves her. A God maybe…not any of us."

Hyde sighed and sat down on the couch. "Then why is she with me?"

"Because she loves you." Kelso said simply. "If you can't see that you clearly are an idiot."

Hyde smiled happily. "You think she loves me even though she can't remember it?"

Kelso nodded. "Sure. She still has that look in her eyes."

"What look?" Hyde asked.

"You can't see it?" Fez asked and then turned to Kelso. "Man is he slow."

"And you all call me the dumb one." Kelso said.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Would you just tell me?"

Kelso laughed. "When Jackie is around you, or she's talking about you…her eyes just sparkle man. She just lights up. Even now. She never had that look when she dated me."

Hyde smiled. "Really? I mean she looked happy when she was with me. But I never noticed that…"

"Why don't you look next time you're with her?" Fez said.

Hyde smiled. "I think I will."

Kelso smiled. "Look at you man. You want to be with her right now."

Hyde tried his best to glare at him but then he broke out in a smile causing Kelso and Fez to laugh. "Shut up." Hyde said.

Kelso laughed and patted Hyde on the back. "It's cool man. We're happy for you."

Hyde nodded. "Thanks man."

* * *

The next morning, Jackie and Donna drove over to Jackie and Hyde's apartment because Jackie wanted to get some new cloths. They walked into the apartment and Hyde was standing their naked in the kitchen.

"Shit!" Hyde yelled.

"Oh my God!" Jackie and Donna both yelled turning away.

Hyde ran into the bedroom and put a pair of shorts on. "What the hell?"

Jackie and Donna were laughing in the living room. "Oh my God!" Donna yelled.

Jackie smiled. "How could I forget someone so well endowed?"

Hyde came in. "Ok shut up. Both of you!" He yelled.

Donna smirked. "I shouldn't have shut you down all those years ago."

Jackie smiled. "Good thing you did. He's my man now."

Hyde pulled a T-shirt over his head. "Ok, ok. Enough."

"So unlike you. You usually would be happy that someone was commenting on how sexy you are." Donna said.

Hyde sighed. "Now I'm uncomfortable."

Jackie smiled. "Sorry Steven. We just came to get some new cloths for me."

Hyde nodded. "Right…"

"Why were you walking around naked anyway?" Donna asked.

Hyde shrugged. "It's my house. I sleep in the nude most of the time."

"Do I?" Jackie asked.

Hyde smirked. "Well duh…if I'm naked…you're naked."

Jackie's eyes popped. "Oh…right."

He laughed. "Anyway, come on in."

Jackie and Donna went to her bedroom and they looked through her cloths. Hyde came in and jumped on the bed.

"So what are you guys up too?" Hyde asked.

"We were going to go for a drive. See what there was to do around town. Wanna come?" Donna asked.

Hyde nodded. "Sure. I don't have to work today."

"We should call Fez and Kelso too." Donna said.

"Sounds good." Hyde said.

"You guys have coffee?" Donna asked.

Hyde nodded. "Sure help yourself."

Donna nodded and then exited the room. Hyde watched Jackie as she sorted through her closet looking for the right thing to wear. He couldn't get over how beautiful she truly was. The bruises were mostly gone she just had a few left. She turned and looked at him.

"What?" She asked blushing.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"No seriously…why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He said.

Her face got even more red and she smiled. "Shut up."

He stood up. "It's the truth."

She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself mister."

He smirked. "I think you told me that out in the living room. Liked what you saw?"

She smirked. "Don't be cocky Steven."

He chuckled and stood up. "Ironic."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

He walked over to her and played with a loose strand of her hair. "So did you girls have fun last night?"

She smiled. "Yeah we did. Donna is a lot of fun. What did you end up doing?"

"I hung out at the store with Kelso and Fez. Then came home and crashed for the night." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Did you miss me?"

He walked closer to her. "Sure did."

She smiled. "I missed you too. I couldn't sleep as well without you there to hold me."

Hyde pulled her up against him. "Well I'll come by tonight if you want."

Jackie bit her lip. "Actually…I was thinking about that."

Hyde cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should move back to the apartment tonight. I mean if that was ok with you." She said nervously.

Hyde smiled at her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "We sleep together every night anyway. I just figured…it wouldn't be that much of a difference if I came home. But only if you want me too."

Hyde smiled happily. "Of course I want you too come home Jackie. I miss you."

She smiled and bit her lip. "I honestly remember nothing about us…and yet you make me feel so safe when I'm in your arms."

Hyde looked at her and saw that sparkle in her eyes that Kelso and Fez had talked about and he had to fight the urge to kiss her. "I'll always be here to protect you."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I know that."

Hyde held her close and rubbed her back. "Good."

Donna walked in and saw them hugging and she smiled. "Sorry to interrupt…but are you guys ready to go?"

They pulled apart. "Yeah. Just let me change first." Jackie said.

Hyde and Donna left the room and were waiting in the living room. Donna was leaning against the couch and smiling at Hyde.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"You've done great Hyde." She said.

He stared at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I was pissed at you when this all happened. But you have proved to us all that you are right for Jackie. That you'll take care of her." She said.

Hyde looked down. "Yes I will take care of her. Always Donna. I made a horrible mistake but I'm getting the help I need now."

Donna nodded. "I think that's great Hyde. Really, I do."

He smiled. "Thanks."

The bedroom door opened and Jackie stepped out in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black top. She flipped her hair back and smiled her million dollar smile. "Ready."

Hyde's breath caught in his throat and Donna had to slap him on the back. "Great." Donna said trying not to laugh. "Let's go."

Jackie walked over to Hyde and saw the flushed look on his face. "You ok Steven?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." He said nervously.

She put a hand on his cheek. "Are you sure? You're face is all red."

He laughed nervously. "It's hot in here."

Jackie crinkled her nose. "No it's not."

"Then it's cold." He said quickly.

She laughed. "And you're insane." She grabbed his arm gently. "Come on. I want to go out and have some fun."

Hyde smiled and let her drag her out of the apartment. "Right behind you babe."

* * *

Donna swung by and picked up Kelso and Fez. They were driving around in Donna's car. Jackie and Hyde were in the front of the car with Donna; Jackie was in the middle leaning against Hyde. They were jamming to the radio and looking for something to do.

"So what do we do for fun around here?" Jackie asked.

Hyde laughed. "This."

"Smoke." Kelso said.

"Trench people's yards." Fez said.

"Go to the Hub or the water tower. Sometimes the Reservoir. Or just hang out in Eric's basement." Donna said.

Jackie laughed. "Wow…so this place really is dull huh?"

"Yeah but we find ways to make it fun." Hyde said.

Jackie smiled at him. "What's at the Water Tower?"

"Oh! We should totally go there and play Man Hunt!" Kelso said.

"Yeah!" Fez said. "Drive Jugs A Popping!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Could you not call me that anymore?"

"It's not our fault you have huge jugs." Kelso said. "I mean most girls would be proud of their big jugs. But you gotta be all feminist and angry. God Donna…"

Jackie laughed. "You let them call you that?"

"It used to be Big Red before she colored her hair." Hyde said.

"You were a red head?" Jackie asked. "Why would you go blonde? That's so original."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Damn…she hit her head hard." Kelso said.

Jackie looked back at them. "What? What do you mean?"

"You used to hate my red hair. You said it was gross." Donna said.

"I said that?" Jackie said. "Damn I was a bitch."

Hyde looked at her. "No. You were just honest."

"Brutally honest." Donna said laughing.

"I'm sorry for anything I said to hurt anyone's feelings here!" She said pouting.

Hyde rubbed her head. "Relax Jacks. Were all brutally honest with each other."

"You were just the Queen Bee." Fez said.

"Well I promise I won't do that anymore." Jackie said.

"Why not? You were the source of the best entertainment here." Kelso said. "It was exciting to see whatever would come out of your mouth."

Hyde smirked. "Ain't that the truth."

"So I wasn't a bitch?" Jackie asked.

Hyde shook his head. "Nope." He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "You're perfect."

Everyone heard him though. "Aww…"

"Get bent." Hyde said glaring at them.

Jackie giggled and patted his leg. "Thank you Steven."

He smiled at her. "Whatever."

"Aww Hyde does have a heart!" Fez said.

"Yeah he looooooooves Jackie!" Kelso said.

"Hyde and Jackie, sitting in s a tree. K I S S I N G. " Donna started.

"Donna…" Hyde warned her.

"First comes love!" Fez yelled.

"Then comes marriage!" Kelso yelled.

"Then comes Hyde in a baby carriage!" The three yelled together.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Honestly…you guys are stupid."

Jackie laughed. "Oh come on Steven. You can't pretend like you don't love me…" She said pouting.

Hyde looked at her as everyone stopped to listen to what he was going to say. "Jackie…"

"Pwease…" Jackie said pouting even more as she leaned in towards him.

He sighed. "Fine." He looked her directly in the eyes. "I love you."

"Awwwww!" All four of them yelled.

"Damn it!" Hyde yelled.

Jackie laughed as the other three were making faces at him. "Thank you Steven."

Hyde smiled slightly at her. "Yeah. Whatever."

Jackie just smiled and leaned against him as the other three just goofed off. Hyde held Jackie close to him, leaving a kiss on the top of her head. They pulled up to the Water Tower and Donna, Fez and Kelso started running around the woods goofing off. Hyde brought Jackie over to the ladder and helped her climb up. They sat down on the edge and looked out at the view of Point Place.

"It's so beautiful up here." Jackie said.

Hyde smirked. "Yeah. Whenever I hated living here, I'd come here and remember it's not all that bad."

Jackie looked over at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Hyde asked.

"I know WB is your father. But you live with the Foreman's…Where's your Mom?" She asked.

Hyde looked down. "I figured this would come up eventually."

She put a hand on his leg. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"No. It's alright." He paused. "I don't really know where Edna is to tell you the truth." He said. "One day she just split. She said she was coming back…but she never did. That's why I moved in with the Foreman's."

"Why didn't you go live with WB?" She asked.

"I didn't know about him then." He said. "My Mom was married to the guy who I thought was by Dad, Bud."

"And he left too?" She asked.

"Before my Mom." He said.

"Oh Steven…" She held his hand. "You've been through so much."

Hyde shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. But it all brought me here ya know? I never thought that I would have this life."

She smiled. "Are you happy with this life?"

Hyde looked over at her and locked eyes with her. "Yes. I am very happy. Want to know why?"

She smirked at him knowing the answer he was about o tell her. "Sure."

"Because I have you." He said nudging her.

She smiled at him. "Steven…"

He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face that the wind blew. "Hm?"

"Kiss me." She whispered so softly he wasn't sure he had heard her right.

He stared at her for a moment unsure what to do. "What?"

She smiled. "Kiss me." She said a little louder.

Hyde cupped her face in his hands. "Are you sure?"

She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes nervously. "Yes. I mean…maybe it will trigger something for me."

Hyde swallowed hard. "It could. But I also don't want you to think that's all I want. Because I can wait until you are ready."

"But what if I don't ever remember? What then? You only live once Steven and as scared as I am right now…I can't hold back from doing things I want to do." She said.

"So you want to kiss me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Well of course. I've wanted to kiss you for sometime now but I wasn't sure if I should or not."

"All you had to do was tell me." He said joking with her.

She smiled. "Well I told you now. So what are you going to do about it?"

Hyde took a deep breath. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

Jackie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes! For God sakes Steven, just kiss me already! If you don't, I'm gonna start to think you don't want me anymore."

Hyde laughed. "Jackie…"

"Or that you're gay." She said leaning towards him.

Hyde chuckled. "Oh trust me, I'm definitely not gay."

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Then prove it too me. Kiss me."

Hyde stared at her for another moment, taking in her face in the moonlight. She was biting her lip nervously; her head was tilted to the side as she observed him. Her eyes sparkled and her hair was waving in the wind slowly. He had missed kissing her. Touching her, holding her. He knew they were getting close but he didn't want to push her too far. But he did want to kiss her. In fact…he needed to kiss her.

"Ok." He said before cupping her face again and pulling her towards him slowly so that their lips would meet.

At first it was tender, their lips touched gently but they could both still feel the spark. Jackie pulled back a little and he searched her eyes making sure she was alright. He saw a look on her face, one that he remembered from the first time they ever kissed. She looked shocked, happy and passionate. He couldn't take it anymore so he pulled her closer again and crushed her lips against his. Jackie responded by clinging to his jacket, pulling him as close to her as he could possibly be. Hyde's tongue slid across her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth and opened it to let him in. Their lips were infused and it was like they couldn't get enough. They were groping each other, pulling and caressing each other.

"Hey you two!" Donna yelled from down below. "No sex on the water tower!"

Jackie and Hyde pulled apart and blushed at Donna. "God Donna…" Hyde said.

She pointed and laughed at them. "Love birds!"

Jackie covered her face. "Oh God…"

Kelso giggled. "Alright! Hyde's finally gettin some!"

Donna punched him in the stomach. "Kelso."

"Kelso I'm going to kick your ass!" Hyde yelled trying to get up.

Jackie grabbed his arm as she laughed. "No. Stay…"

Hyde looked down at her. "But Kelso-"

"Didn't you tell me that Kelso was an idiot?" She asked. "He doesn't matter. And besides…I kind of want you to kiss me again."

Hyde smirked down at her. "Kind of?"

She laughed. "I do want you to kiss me again."

Hyde smiled at her and looked down at the three of them. "Donna, do me a favor and kill Kelso." He said.

Donna smirked. "You got it."

"Donna come on." Kelso said backing off. "I was just kidding!"

"You better run Kelso!" Donna said. "I'll give you a head start. I'll count to ten." She paused. "One. Two. Ten!"

Kelso ran as fast as he could with Dona chasing him. "I'm sorry!" He yelled.

Fez looked after them and jumped up and down. "Protect your face Kelso! That's your money maker!" He said running after them.

Jackie and Hyde sat on the water tower and laughed. "I'm glad we came here."

Hyde smiled at her. "Good."

"Hey Steven?" She asked.

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

"When you just kissed me…I…I just…" She paused and blushed. "Never mind."

He lifted her chin with his finger. "No. Tell me."

She smiled sheepishly. "I felt like…like I was normal again. You may not understand what I mean. But it's just strange…living in this body that I know nothing about. And I've been so scared and felt so out of place. Until right when you kissed me. I felt like I really do belong here."

He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss he lips gently. "You do belong here Jackie."

She nodded. "I know that. But now I really know that…"

Hyde rubbed her cheek. "I want you to know something."

She fidgeted a little to get closer to him. "Ok. What is it?"

"You mentioned before that you might not get your memory back. And that is the truth. You might not get it back…" He said.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Even if you don't get your memory back." He whispered. "I'm still going to be here. No matter what…I'll always be here. With you."

Jackie looked deep in his eyes. "I know that."

He stroked her face again. "Do you? Because I just love you so much Jackie. I can't tell you how much…God I wish I could. But I want you to know that I will never leave you." He said.

She leaned up to kiss him. "Won't you get tired of having to explain things to me?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. Because even if you don't get your memory back…eventually we'll get into a more comfortable with all of this. We'll figure it out."

She nodded. "I suppose you are right. But I do hope that I will remember."

He kissed her forehead. "I know. Me too."

Jackie leaned up and kissed him gently. "Thank you for everything Steven. "

He shrugged. "Anything for you doll."

She smiled as he kissed her again. "You know I'm kind of cold. Can we go home and lay in bed together?"

Hyde smiled. "Of course."

Jackie took his hand. "Come on. Let's go round up the troops."

* * *

When they finally got home, Jackie and Hyde curled up in bed together. Jackie's eyes were shut as she started to fall asleep. Hyde was watching her and stroking her hair. Their was a faint scar just above her eyebrow and he leaned forward to kiss it and then run his finger over it.

Jackie's eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "Just staring at you."

She giggled. "How boring is that?"

"It's not boring at all." He whispered. "I could look at you for the rest of my life."

Jackie lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek gently. "You really do love me don't you?"

"Yeah Jackie. I do." He said.

"I think I love you too." She paused. "I mean…I know I do love you. The real me loves you. But I can just feel it…"

Hyde smiled. "That's a good thing."

Jackie nodded. "Yes. It is."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Come on Jacks…lets get some sleep."

Jackie snuggled into him. "Goodnight Steven."

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight. Love you…"

Jackie smiled against him and held him tight. She knew that this was right and this was where she was supposed to be. Even if she couldn't remember it, she could feel it.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! Drop a REVIEW! :) Thanks!  
**


	16. That You Didn't Mean Me No Good

One afternoon, Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the couch at home watching TV. Jackie was lying down on the couch with her feet resting on Hyde's lap. He was massaging her feet gently. Jackie turned to him slowly and smiled.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He turned to her slowly. "Hm?"

"Do you think I will ever get my memory back?" She asked.

Hyde stopped rubbing her feet and he turned to look down at her. "Jackie why are you talking like that?"

Jackie sighed and sat up. "It's just…it's already been a few months and nothing has changed."

"That's not completely true. Sometimes things trigger your memory." He said.

She nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I know that. But I still feel like I'm walking in a daze sometimes. I want to be able to lead a normal life."

Hyde sighed and scooted in closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him to kiss her head. "Baby you can lead a normal life."

She wouldn't meet his eyes so she just played with the patterns on his shirt with her finger. "Kind of. But I'll have to relearn like everything! And I want to get a job but I don't know how to do simple things. I feel so incompetent." She said shaking her head.

Hyde sighed and lifted her chin with his finger. "Jackie look at me." She sighed and her eyes fluttered open to look at him. "You are not incompetent. You had an accident but you're going to be ok."

She pouted. "Yes but-"

"Jackie everything is going to be alright. I promise." He said kissing her cheek.

She tried to smile. "If you say so."

He winked at her. "There's my girl."

Jackie lay back down and he continued to rub her feet. Hyde turned back to the TV and Jackie tried to concentrate but she was still thinking about their conversation. She wanted to believe him but part of her felt like she would be stuck in his confused state forever.

* * *

The next day, the gang was hanging out at the park. Hyde, Kelso and Eric were throwing a Frisbee around. Donna and Jackie were lying in the sun getting a tan while Fez watched girls run by.

"So how have things been at home?" Donna asked.

Jackie smiled. "Things have been good. Steven's been great to me through all of this."

Donna took of her sunglasses and turned to Jackie. "That's because he loves you."

Jackie blushed. "Donna please you are embarrassing me."

Donna laughed. "Well it's the truth."

Jackie looked over at Hyde and bit her lip. "I know." She looked back over at Donna. "Can I ask you something?"

Donna nodded. "Sure what's on your mind?"

"Well…you know how Steven cheated on me before?" She asked.

Donna stared at her for a second. "Yes. I remember."

"Why do you think that he did it?" She asked.

Donna saw look on her face. "Jackie why are you asking me that?"

"I just want to know. Why do you think he did it?" She asked again.

Donna sighed. "I think he did it because he was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" She asked.

"He had never been in that kind of a relationship before. It was so intense…and he'd never been in love before. And then you weaseled your way into his stone cold heart my friend. And you changed his life forever…" She said shrugging. "And he was terrified when he saw you with Kelso. He thought he lost you…he wanted to hurt you before you could hurt him." He said.

Jackie looked over at Hyde. "He's been through a lot hasn't he?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah he really has. But you were the best thing that ever happened to him."

Jackie smiled. "You really think so?"

Donna nodded. "Jackie if it wasn't for you…Hyde would have ruined his life along time ago. But you make him a better person."

Jackie just turned to Hyde. "I just wish I could remember it all."

Donna patted her arm. "You will."

Jackie turned to Donna. "I hope so-"

"Look out!" Kelso screamed as a Frisbee came colliding with Jackie's head.

"Ow!" Jackie said holding onto her head.

Everyone came running over to her. "Jackie are you ok?" Donna asked.

"You idiot!" Hyde yelled punching his arm.

Jackie was lying on the ground rubbing her head. "Ow…"

Hyde kneeled over her. "Jackie look at me. Are you alright?"

Jackie felt woozy. "Ow…what the hell?"

Hyde helped her sit up. "Jackie…Jackie do you know who you are?"

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "What? Of course I remember who I am. I'm Jackie freakin Burkhart. And you're my asshole boyfriend who was grinding with some girl on your father's table. What the hell am I doing here?" She asked.

Hyde turned to Donna. "What?"

"Jackie what is the last thing you remember?" Donna asked.

"Like I just said, Steven being an asshole and being all up in that girl and telling me to leave. I got in my car…and now I'm here. What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Jackie you lost your memory." Fez said. "You've been pretty out of it for the last few weeks."

Jackie rubbed her head. "I lost my memory?"

Hyde touched her arm. "Baby you had us so worried."

Jackie looked at his hand on her arm and pulled away. "Don't touch me."

Hyde's heart started beating harder. "Jackie…"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Just get away from me."

Donna stared at Hyde. "Jackie I think I should take you to the hospital to check your head out." She said.

Jackie stood up slowly, swaying. "Fine. But I don't want him to come."

Hyde stood up and tried to reach for her. "Jackie please don't do this."

She glared at him. "Steven it's not my fault that you can be such an ass. Now I'm already confused enough. Just leave me alone because you'll only make this worse. You always do."

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks and watched Donna and Fez walk Jackie over to the car. "Fuck…"

Kelso patted his back. "I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have thrown it like that."

Hyde shook his head. "I didn't even think about what would happen when she got her memory back."

Kelso stared at him for a moment. "I thought you wanted her to get her memory back."

"Well I did. I mean I'm happy…I just forgot the fact that she would still hate me when she got her memory back." He said.

"Well are you going to go follow her to the hospital?" He asked.

Hyde looked at him. "Can I?"

"Well yes…but I don't think she will be too happy." He said.

"Crap. Let's go." Hyde said running to the El Camino.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctors had Jackie set up in her own room. She had a bump on her head where the Frisbee had hit her and she did not look happy. Donna was sitting next to her.

"Jackie are you ok?" Donna asked.

"I'm confused. How did I loose my memory?" She asked.

"Well after you got into that fight with Hyde…you got in your car and you left. You were pretty drunk so you got into a car accident. You hit your head pretty hard so you lost your memory for awhile." She said.

"How long?" She asked.

"A few months." Donna said.

Jackie put her head in her hands. "What's been going on?"

"Well you stayed with the Foreman's for awhile and then you moved back in with Hyde." She said.

"Wait…I've been with that jackass?" She asked.

"Jackie he's been working really hard to make it up to you." Donna said.

"Of course he was. Because he felt guilty. Steven always asks like a jackass, especially when he is drunk and then he does something stupid. Then he tries to act like a complete sweetheart and suck up to me. I fall for it and then he does something stupid again." She said shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore Donna. It's not fair."

"Jackie…I think you need to talk to Hyde." She said.

Jackie shook her head. "I have nothing to say to him." She said biting her lip.

"Come on Jackie I know you love him." She said standing up to walk over to her.

"Of course I love him. But I can't live like this." She said.

The door opened slowly and Hyde peeked in. "Jackie…"

Jackie sighed. "Steven I told you I didn't want you to come."

He walked in the room. "Jackie did you really expect me not to come see how you were?"

Jackie turned away from him. "Why do you care?"

Hyde's face fell. "Jackie you know I love you."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's debatable."

Hyde stepped closer to her and looked at Donna. "Donna can we have a minute?"

Donna nodded. "I'll be right outside."

Hyde walked over to Jackie and he sat down on the side of her bed. "I know I was s jerk form what you can remember."

"Donna told me about how great you've been since I lost my memory. But I don't remember any of that and from what I can remember I don't want to see you right now." She said turning away from him.

"Jackie please…I love you. What I did was wrong but I'm getting better now. I'm going to AA meetings and it's really helping." He said.

Jackie sighed and shook her head. "Steven I just can't look at you right now."

"So what are you saying?" He asked.

"I think that maybe we should take some time apart." She said swallowing the lump in her throat.

Hyde took off his sunglasses and stared at her for a moment. "You want to take a break?"

"Yes. I think it would be for the best." She said looking down.

"How would us breaking up be for the best?" He asked angrily.

"Steven I'm lying in a hospital bed because I was in an accident…and I got into an accident because you broke my heart." She said.

"Don't you think I know that? I've been beating myself up for months about this. I feel so guilty about it because I know it is my fault but I love you Jackie and I'm not going to let you slip away." He said standing up.

Jackie just stared at him. "Steven I think that you should leave."

"Jackie you don't mean that. I know you…" He said.

"Steven I honestly need this break. I mean I just found out I've been completely out of it for the last few months and I'm a bit confused. Right now I need to figure out what I'm doing with my life before I can decide if we should stay together or not." She said afraid to meet his eyes.

"Jackie don't do this." He pleaded with her.

"Steven I'm just really confused and conflicted right now. I really need you to just leave me alone." She said.

"We live together. Were supposed to be together and work through things." He said.

"And you were supposed to stop drinking Steven but you didn't. And now look where we are." She said.

Hyde bowed his head in shame. "I told you I'm getting help."

"That still doesn't change what happened Steven. I love you more than life itself but it isn't fair to me to live like this." She said. "Steven I could have died!"

Hyde felt the tears in his eyes. "I know that! God I know that and I was so scared but you are here now." He said holding her hand tightly so she couldn't pull away. "I love you and I want to be with you. But if you push me away it won't do either of us any good."

"But it's what I want." She whispered. "Please Steven…I need a break from…"

"From me." He whispered.

She looked down and wiped a tear form her face. "Yes. From you."

Hyde swallowed hard. "Fine. I'll give you your break but I want you to know that this doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm going to be here when you realize that were supposed to be together."

She nodded. "I hope you are."

Hyde looked at her once more. "I'll get my stuff and move it out."

She bit her lip. "Thank you."

He was at the door, his hand o n the handle but he stopped. He turned on his heel and walked over to Jackie and stared directly into her eyes. Jackie looked scared at first not sure what he was going to do. He licked his lips and before she could say anything, his lips were on hers in the most delicate, beautiful kiss she had ever felt. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gripped his arm as he made love to her lips softly with his own. But the kiss was over before it started and Hyde pulled back to stare at her.

"I love you Jackie. Please don't forget that…" With that he turned again and headed out the door without turning back again.

Jackie sat in her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry. She heard the door open again but she didn't lift her head. Donna walked over to her bed and held her close.

"Oh Jackie…" She whispered. "What happened?"

Jackie lifted her tear strained face. "I told him I needed a break."

Donna rubbed her back. "Is that what you really want?"

Jackie sighed. "I think it's for the best."

"Yes but is it what you want?" She asked again.

Jackie rubbed her forehead. "Donna I just found out that I haven't had my memory for the past several months. And the last thing I remember is weeks of Steven and I fighting non stop about his drinking and our issues. I'm so confused and upset I need sometime to just think things over."

"But do you love him?" Donna asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Of course I love him! God Donna stop pushing me! Don't you think this is already hard enough for me?"

Donna nodded her head and backed off. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Jackie sighed. "When can I get out of here?"

"The Doctor's want you to stay the night but you are free to come home tomorrow." She said.

"Steven is moving out." Jackie whispered.

"Where's he going to go?" Donna asked.

Jackei shrugged. "I didn't ask. DO you think the Foreman's would let him move back in?"

"Well I'm sure they would but I don't think Hyde will want that." She said. "He's too proud for that."

Jackie put her head in her lap again. "God this is such a mess."

Donna rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok." She said rubbing her friends back.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Hyde was packing his things up into boxes and bags. Zeppelin was playing in the background so he could barely hear the soft knock on the door. He walked over to it to answer it and saw Kitty standing on the other side. He smiled weakly and moved aside to let her in.

"Come on in." Hyde said.

Kitty smiled and walked in and surveyed the scene. "Donna called. She told me what happened. I figured I should come see how you were holding up."

Hyde scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath. "Well I'm happy that Jackie got her memory back…but she wants me to leave so…that kind of sucks."

Kitty put her coat and her bag down. "Well maybe Jackie just needs sometime to figure this all out."

Hyde nodded. "That's what she said."

"Steven I know that girl loves you. I think that she's just feeling pretty vulnerable right now. Give her sometime…I'm sure it will all work out." She said.

Hyde sat down on the arm of the couch. "What if it doesn't? What if Jackei realizes she can do better and moves on without me Mrs. Foreman? I love Jackie more than anything and if she decides that it is completely over between us…I honestly don't know what I will do."

Kitty walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you."

"Maybe that's not enough anymore. I mean Jackei could have died…and it would have been all my fault." He said.

Kitty leaned forward and hugged the boy she considered to be her son. "Steven…you are getting help."

"But I hurt the one person who has ever loved me." He whispered.

Kitty pulled back. "We all make mistakes Steven."

"But this wasn't just any mistake. I endangered Jackie's life…if she had died…I would have killed myself." He said honestly.

"She's alive." She said lifting his face. "She's alive and she's going to be fine. And once Jackei takes sometime to herself…she's going to realize that you've changed and she will want you back."

"I really hope you are right." He said.

Kitty patted his shoulder. "Come on…I'll help you pack and then you can come home with me."

Hyde sighed. "Do you really think that Red will be ok with that?"

"Yes. Red loves you like a son. You can stay with us for as long as you need too." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Thanks. I think I'll just stay until I find a place of my own."

Kitty nodded. "Like I said…you can stay as long as you need too."

* * *

The next day, Donna came to pick Jackie up at the hospital. The Doctor's had given Jackie some pills to take care of any headaches. They told her that she should have a full recovery but she may experience some short term memory loss at times. Donna drove her over to the apartment and they walked in just as Hyde was about to leave.

"Hey…" Hyde said. "I didn't think you guys would be back so early."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Oh it's ok…"

Donna looked at them both. "I'm going to run down to my car to get your other bag. It will give you a chance to talk." She said as she left.

The door shut and Jackie turned to Hyde. "Did you get everything?"

He nodded. "Yeah this is my last bag."

Jackie nodded. "Oh ok."

"Is it ok that you are staying here by yourself?" He asked.

"Well Donna is going to stay for a few days." She said.

Hyde nodded. "That's good."

She smiled weakly. "It is…"

"Oh um…your boss called to see how you were. I guess Mrs. Foreman had called to say you got your memory back. They said your job is still available and you are welcome to go back at anytime." He said.

Jackei nodded. "That's great. Thanks."

"Yeah I know you loved that job so you should go back when you are ready." He said.

She set her bag down. "Steven?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going to go?" She asked quite concerned.

"The Foreman's are letting me stay with them until I find a new place. I was going to look into the spare room next to Groove's. The guy just moved out there so it would be pretty convenient." He said.

Jackie nodded. "That's good. I didn't mean to inconvenience you…I just…"

"I know. Don't worry about it." He said.

"I uh…there's something I wanted to say to you at the hospital yesterday." She said looking down.

Hyde walked closer to her. "What is it?"

"Steven…I'm glad you are getting help." She said cocking her head to the side.

He smiled. "I'm doing it for you. For us…" He said reaching for her hand.

Jackie felt the tears coming again. "Steven I can't do this…."

"Jackei I've never worked hard for this relationship. But I am now…you are the one that I want to be with. I know that you need time…but please…don't make this permanent." He whispered.

Jackie looked up at him and she tried to hold in her sobs. "This isn't easy for me…"

"Then don't do it." He whispered leaning her forehead against hers.

"I have too…" She whispered closing her eyes.

Hyde pulled her closer. "I know you are confused but I won't hurt you again…"

"Steven you've said that all before." She said crying harder.

"I know I have. But I mean it this time…" He whispered. "You're it for me."

"Steven I think you should leave." She whispered. "If you don't I'm going to lose my nerve."

Hyde cracked a sad smile. "That's kind of what I'm going for."

She laughed sadly. "Steven this is the way it has to be…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"But how long is this going to last?" He asked.

Jackie pushed him back. "Steven don't ask me that…I don't know ok?"

"Jackie I need to ask because I'm freaking out here." He said.

"Steven the last thing I remember…is you grinding with some girl and calling me a bitch. Whatever happened between us when I didn't have my memory doesn't really count because now I don't remember it and you were basically taking advantage of me." She said bitterly.

Hyde stared at her. "You think I was taking advantage of you?"

"Either that or you were trying to butter me up because you felt guilty." She said crossing her arms.

"Come on Jackie…" He said.

"Steven what if I hadn't gotten my memory back? What if I had lived like that forever?" She asked.

"I don't know ok? I don't know." He said. "I can say I'm sorry a million times but I don't if that will do any good because obviously you don't believe me."

"Steven I don't know what to believe right now ok? I'm confused and I'm hurt. I just want you to leave me alone so I can figure this out on my own." She said walking towards their bedroom and away from him.

"And I'm willing to give you your space but I just have one question." He said.

"What is it?" She asked trying to stay strong.

"What good is this space going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked biting her lip.

"What good will this space do? Don't you know that it's always going to be you and me? Even if you meet some other guy and tell me that you are in love with him…I'll know the truth Jackie. You're scared. I get that. And you have every right to be scared…but it's always going to be me and you. Jackie and Hyde…that's just the way it is." He said.

Jackie turned away from him. "Says who?"

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't love me?" He asked.

"Of course I love you Steven. I never denied that." She said.

"Right. But you and I have been through way to much for it to just end like this. That is how I know that it will always be me and you." He said. "No matter where you go you're always going to love me. And I'm going to be here waiting for you when you realize that."

Jackie stared at him for a moment. "Steven I…" She paused. "I don't know what you want me to say."

He shook his head and walked over to her and took her hands. "I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to understand that I'm not giving up on us…I'm going to be right here for you when you are ready to come back to me." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you Jackie Burkhart…and I know you love me too."

He walked over to the door and picked up his bag and he turned to smile at her. "Enjoy your space…" He whispered. "I hope you find what it is you are looking for."

When the door closed Jackie shut her eyes and then walked back to the bedroom. She looked at the bed that she had shared with Steven before the accident and she ran over to it and pulled off all the sheets, blankets and pillows and threw them all around. She started to cry and she lay down on the bare mattress to curl up into a ball. She was more confused than ever…

* * *

**Ok I know that I haven't updated in a really long time! I'm sorry for that! But I hope you liked this update! Let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **


	17. I've Been Trying Lord, Let Me Tell You

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating sooner! But its been a crazy couple of months. I graduated High School yesterday so there was so much going on! It was such a great day and when i woke up this morning I had the motivation to write! I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Three weeks later, Jackie and Hyde had not seen each other since their time at the apartment. Hyde was living at the Foreman's again and he tried to stay as positive as he could but it was quite difficult. Each night Kitty would inform him of how Jackie was doing because none of his friends would, according to Jackie's instructions. One day Hyde was at the Record Store when Kitty walked in.

He looked up and saw her and gave her a smile. "Hi Mrs. Foreman. What brings you down to the store?"

"Well I was over at the art studio. Jackie's back at work." She said.

Hyde's heart sped up but he smiled. "Good. I'm glad she went back, she really liked that job."

She nodded. "She looks great. She's all dressed up and back to her normal Jackie self."

"Bitchy and loud?" Hyde asked teasing.

Kitty laughed. "Steven…"

He chuckled. "I'm kidding." He paused. "Has she asked about me?"

Kitty sighed. "She doesn't really like to talk about you. She gets emotional when she does."

He nodded. "Oh."

"Sweetie everything is going to be ok. I promise…Jackie loves you. She just needs some time to be by herself." She said.

Hyde nodded. "I know. But I'm worried about her Mrs. Foreman."

"Jackie is a strong girl Steven. She's been through so much. She'll be alright." She said.

"But I've been there for her for most of the bad things…I don't want her to be alone right now." He said.

"She's not. Donna and Bob go over every day to check on her and Fez and Kelso take her to her Doctor appointments. I see her at the Doctor's and Red takes her out for lunch sometimes." She said.

"Great. Everyone but me gets to be around her." Red said.

"Steven…you really need to relax. It's going to be alright." She assured him again.

Hyde sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just want to see her for myself."

"Steven…" She said. "You know you can't do that."

He nodded. "I know." He sighed. "Look I gotta get some fresh air. I'm gonna leave the store in Randy's hands. I'll see you later Mrs. Foreman." He said grabbing his keys and taking off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Art studio, Jackie was standing by the front desk watching everyone admire the new art work. She was tapping her foot nervously because it felt weird to be back at work.

"Jackie sweet heart if you aren't ready to be back…its ok." Mr. Peterson said.

Jackie. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Peterson. I guess it's just been so long…"

He nodded. "You know what you need?"

She stared at him. "What?"

"You need to go out back and paint. That should calm you down." He said patting her shoulder.

She smiled. "But I'm supposed to be working."

"You would be working. You would be making a new piece for our studio." He said looking around.

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Well painting is a stress reliever."

He nodded. "That it is. Go on Jackie…everything is out back. Feel free to turn on some music."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He winked at her and watched her walk away. Jackie made her way to the back room and took a look around. There were half finished paintings everywhere and paint splatters all over the walls and floor. She could smell the paint and she closed her eyes breathing it all in. She walked over to the radio and flipped it on.

"Good Afternoon everyone. You're listening to Hot Donna and here is another stream of classic rock hits. This next song goes out to one of my best friends Jackie Burkhart. I hope you're listening to this Jackie. Listen to these lyrics and I hope you'll find some peace." Donna said over the radio air waves as Billy Joel's "Vienna" came through the speakers.

_Slow down, you crazy child _

_you're so ambitious for a juvenile _

_But then if you're so smart, tell me _

_Why are you still so afraid? _

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? _

_You'd better cool it off before you burn it out _

_You've got so much to do and _

_Only so many hours in a day_

Jackie smiled. "Thank You Donna."

Jackie took a deep breath and looked around and saw the view from the big open windows. She could see the park from afar and on the right side, she saw Groove's and her heart skipped a beat. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a smock to throw over her new outfit. She picked up a paint brush and sat down at the stool near the open canvas. She closed her eyes and let her emotions flood over her, trying to think of something to say. She lifted her hand towards the canvas and opened her eyes as she made the first stroke.

* * *

Outside…Hyde was walking out to his car. He looked up and saw Jackie sitting in the window painting on her open canvas. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw her for the first time in three weeks. He watched her as she carefully moved her brush over the canvas. He memorized the way her head tilted and her tongue swiped across her lips showing her concentration. He wanted to go over and talk to her but he knew he couldn't. He shook his head and walked back into Groove's trying to get that beautiful brunette out of his head.

* * *

Back at the art studio, Jackie pulled back and looked at the canvas to see what she had drawn. She sighed when she realized she had drawn a man and a woman embracing and when she looked closer, she saw they looked just like her and Hyde. She sighed and stood up.

"God what am I doing?" She asked herself.

"That is beautiful." Mr. Peterson said.

Jackie turned to him. "That's your opinion…"

He stared at her. "I know that you broke up with your boyfriend."

Jackie bit her lip. "I did…"

"Why?" He asked leaning up against the wall.

"It's complicated." She whispered.

"Nothing is complicated…its just life." He said shrugging.

Jackie laughed. "You're a wise guy aren't you?"

He smirked. "I prefer to say I'm just wise."

Jackie sighed. "Whatever."

"Does it have something to do with the accident?" He asked.

Jackie looked up at him. "Yes."

"Jackie I spent my whole life loving a woman who was married to another man. I was lonely…but I loved her. I can tell that Steven loves you." He said.

Jackie nodded. "I know he loves you."

"Then what is the problem?" He asked.

"Steven is an alcoholic." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He has a problem. He needs someone supporting him." He said.

She put a hand to her mouth. "You're making me feel horrible."

"You're not horrible Jackie. I know you are scared but if you love him then you need to be with him." He said.

"Steven could have stopped drinking before. Way before the accident I told him he had a problem and he made broken promises saying that it would stop but he didn't. And yes I know that I was the one driving the car but I wouldn't have left if Steven hadn't been so mean to me." She yelled.

"Jackie do you think that you can live without him?" He asked. "Do you think that you could fall in love with another man and be with him?"

Jackie shook her head. "No."

"Then why aren't you with him?" He asked.

"Because…" She looked up at him. "I'm terrified."

"Of what?" He asked.

"I lost my memory! What if I had died?" She asked.

"Are you afraid that Steven would hurt you?" He asked.

Jackie shrugged. "What if he doesn't get the help he needs? Or what if he does and then relapses? What if Steven and I get married and then he relapses and abuses me? Or my children? What then?" She asked. "I can't live like that. I watched my parents go through that. I don't want a broken marriage…I want to be happy but with Steven's instability I can't have that." She said.

"Love isn't perfect." He said.

"I know that." She said walking towards him. "But there is a difference between perfect and alcoholism."

"Have you told Steven all of this?" Leo asked her.

"No. I don't know how to say that to him. It will crush him and then he might relapse again." She said.

"But if you keep this all from him it's only going to make matters worse. Jackie without communication you'll have nothing." He said.

Jackie laughed bitterly. "Trust me…that's the story of Steven's and my relationship."

"It doesn't have to be." He said.

"Look Mr. Peterson…Steven and I never seem to be able to get it right. And honestly…I'm so tired I don't know if I can deal with it anymore. I appreciate that you are trying to help me but I honestly don't know if our relationship is going to survive this time." She said walking past him.

"Jackie…" He said as she walked towards the door.

Jackie sighed and turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Don't be afraid of love." He whispered.

Jackie smiled weakly. "I need to get back to work."

* * *

That night, Hyde got in his car and made his way to his AA meeting. It was his night to talk and he was pretty nervous about it. He got out of the car and walked in slowly looking around at the familiar faces he saw each week. Someone walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Hyde turned around and saw his sponsor Emily Daniels. "Oh hey Em."

She smiled. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

Hyde shrugged. I'm a little nervous."

She smiled. "It's going to be ok. Just go up there and say whatever you want to say. There is no judgment here."

He nodded. "I know."

"Have you seen Jackie?" She asked.

Hyde sighed. "I saw her. She didn't see me."

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I thought about drinking…but I went to see Kelso instead." He said.

She smiled. "That's good Hyde. Really good."

He nodded. "I'm trying."

"Well why don't you go grab something to eat before you go up there?" She asked. "I'll be in the audience."

Hyde nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

Hyde looked around the room and watched as different people spoke to one another. He knew that no one would judge him because they were all in his shoes as well. They all had different stories but they all had the common goal of sobering up and fixing what they had screwed up. Hyde sighed and closed his eyes and just tried to relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie had been driving around for the past few hours. She had gone by the Foreman's house about five times already but she didn't have the courage to go over to see Hyde. Finally, she noticed Red standing outside of the house watching her drive by. He waved her over and her face grew red in embarrassment. She pulled over and put down her window as Red leaned down to speak to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Jackie smirked. "Driving."

"If I hadn't recognized your car I would have called the cops and told them we had a stalker in the neighborhood." He said.

Jackie laughed. "Sorry."

"You know you don't have to be afraid to come into our house." He said honestly.

Jackie sighed. "I'm not afraid to come into the house. I'm just afraid…of…of…"

"Seeing Steven?" He asked.

She looked down. "Yes."

"Well he's not here." Red said standing up.

Jackie looked up at him quickly and got out of the car. "Where is he? Oh no…did I scare him off? Did he leave town? Oh God what did I do?"

"Calm down Jackie." Red said putting a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't leave town."

She sighed in relief. "Oh thank God."

"He's at his AA meeting." Red said putting his hands in his pockets.

Jackie smiled slightly. "Oh right. His AA meetings. That's…that's good."

Red nodded. "It is. He is taking this very seriously."

Jackie brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "So I hear."

"He misses you." Red said. "He misses you very much…"

Jackie bit his lip. "I miss him too…but I think that it's best for us to take some time apart right now."

Red nodded. "That's understandable. I just want you to know that Steven loves you; he wants to be with you. Every day he goes to work…comes home and asks Kitty and I a million questions about you. He's willing to give you your space but you can't push him away completely Jackie."

She nodded. "I'm trying not too."

He nodded. "Well if you want to go to one of his meetings, they are on Birch Street at the Pecan Hall."

Jackie nodded. "Thanks Red."

He winked. "See you around kiddo."

She smiled. "Bye."

Jackie hopped back in her car and waved to Red as he walked back towards their house. Jackie drove off with only one destination in mind.

* * *

At the meeting, Hyde was sitting in his chair waiting for the tenant to call his name. He was tapping his foot nervously because he still didn't have a complete plan of what to say. He was so nervous he didn't even see the side door open and Jackie walk in. She peeked into the room and looked around for Hyde's face, her eyes scanned a few times until she saw him sitting in the front row. Her heart skipped a beat and she sat down in the back so he wouldn't see her.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce one of our newcomers to speak tonight, Mr. Steven Hyde." The tenant said as everyone clapped.

Jackie watched as Hyde stood up slowly and made his way to the stage as everyone cheered him on. She saw him nervously play with his hands before deciding to take off his sunglasses. The crowd quieted down and Hyde cleared his throat and looked out at them all.

"Uh hi…I'm Steven Hyde." He paused. "And I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello Steven." They all replied.

He smirked. "Um…I guess I've had a drinking problem for awhile now. I didn't really realize it though. See my parents weren't exactly saints…and they had drinking problems themselves. I grew up in a less than normal household. My Dad left when I was nine and then my Mom bounced from guy to guy who she would refer to as my Uncles. As I grew up, I became more and more angry because I got the short end of the stick. Most of my friends had two parents who cared enough to give them dinner each night and to buy them new cloths. I was lucky if my Mom paid the electric bill so we wouldn't freeze." He paused. "One day I came home and my Mom had taken off…I lived on my own for a few weeks. But then I ran out of food…I couldn't pay rent and I knew my mom wasn't coming back. My best friend Eric's parents took me in and I lived with them for a few years. And then I met her…" He smiled. "Jackie Burkhart."

In her seat, Jackie's eyes were stinging with tears hearing Steven speak. And she knew that it was only going to get harder when he started to speak about her. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited for him to continue.

"When I first met her she was a spoiled little rich girl." He chuckled. "She would yell and boss everyone around…and yet something about her intrigued me completely. Her eyes made me melt…one blue one green. Her hair was so soft and always perfectly styled…long and raven colored. And that smile…" He smiled. "God that smile got me every time...I couldn't say no to her. She was dating my best friend and yet I would have jumped in front of a moving vehicle if it meant she could live. And finally…she came to me. We dated on and off for a few years before we finally decided to move in together and the beginning of the summer. God I was so happy. Being able to wake up to her every morning was all I ever needed or wanted. Btu I had to go and screw it up like I always did…"

The tears were falling freely now and Jackie tried to not making a sobbing noise as she listened to him talk. Just seeing him after so long was enough to make her fall apart but hearing his words was tearing her up.

"We got into some pretty bad fights for a couple of weeks because of my drinking. I said things that I never should have said and I hurt her feelings pretty badly. I didn't want to hurt her…I would never hurt her on purpose but I was drunk." He sighed. "A lot. I made a million promises that I would get better and I would change. But of course I never did. And then the fight of all fights came…I was practically groping another girl while we were throwing a party at my Biological father's house. She got upset…she had had a few drinks and then she stormed out because I told her to leave if she had a problem with me flirting with other girls. The next thing I knew…I had passed out and I was being woken up by my friend Donna who told me that Jackie had gotten into a car accident." He looked down and opened his mouth a few times trying to think of what to say. "When I got to the hospital and saw her lying there…I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to turn back time and take her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her. But then…she opened her eyes…but she had no idea who I was. She had lost her memory."

There was a gasp from the audience at his words and Hyde couldn't seem to look at them. Jackie was in the back still and she was looking down because she couldn't look at him.

"She didn't know my name. She didn't even know her own name. It was my fault…all of it was my fault. For weeks I taught her things about her life…about who she was…who I was…who we were together. It was nice having her there…but I still wondered what would happen when she got her memory back. And when she did…she wanted nothing to do with him. I haven't seen her in three weeks. Well I've seen her…but she hasn't seen me." He said softly.

Jackie lifted her head wondering when he had been around and she didn't notice. Was he following her around? Was he miserable without her? She closed her eyes tightly trying to hold the tears in.

"Now I feel lost. I've been sober since the accident but when I saw her today I just wanted to get a drink so bad. I wanted to forget her. I wanted to forget what I did to her…to us. But I can't drink anymore. I can't be that guy because that is what got me into this situation on the first place. I wish I could see her…to make her understand that I've changed but I know that it's not that simple. I'm going to be fighting this for the rest of my life and I don't want to drag Jackie down with me. She has so much to offer this world and if she comes back to me I worry that I'll ruin it all for her." He sighed. "But I can't live without her. I guess that's my problem. Without her…I'm nothing."

Jackie looked up and saw him smile sadly as he finished talking. The group got up and clapped for him as he walked off the stage. She watched as people came up to him and hugged him, shook his hand and thanked him for his honesty. She stood up slowly and left the hall to stand by her car. She waited outside for the meeting to be over, finally she saw Hyde walking out of the hall. Time seemed to stop for both of them as their eyes locked for the first time in three weeks. Jackie quickly looked down at her feet because she was nervous. Hyde walked over to her slowly and stared at her for a moment as he thought of what to say.

"Jackie?" He asked softly.

Jackie looked up at him quickly. "Uh hi…"

He put his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

Jackie put her hair behind her ears. "I um…I went for a drive and I ran into Red." She paused. "Well no…that came out wrong. I didn't run into him! I saw him…and we-"

"Jackie I knew what you meant." He said laughing.

She smirked. "Right. Well anyway…I talked to Red and he told me you were here. He thought it would be a good idea if I stopped by just to see how you were doing."

Hyde stared at her for a moment and then took his sunglasses off. "Were you inside?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Just while you were talking. Then I left."

Hyde took a deep breath. "You heard everything I said?"

She squeezed her firsts slowly. "Yes. I heard everything."

He cocked his head to the side trying to gauge her expression. "Jackie I don't know what to say…"

She shook her head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

She reached out to him and touched his arm. "No! Not at all…"

Hyde looked down at her hand on his arm and she quickly pulled her arm back much to his disapproval. "It was my night…"

She nodded. "I figured."

"Everything kind of just spilled out." He said closing his eyes.

She nodded. "I understand Steven. You are trying to recover…its part of the process. And you never talked like that while we were together. It was nice to hear how you feel."

Hyde walked closer to her. "Jackie if you had let me…I would have told you all of this when we were alone."

"Steven it's just so complicated. I got scared and I needed space." She said looking down.

"I love you. I need you. I know what I did was horrible and if I could take it back I would. Jackie please…" He whispered.

"Steven I came here because I wanted to see you…I wanted to hear what you had to say but this doesn't mean we are back together." She said.

Hyde shook his head and walked closer to her. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Steven I do believe that you are sorry and I do believe that you are getting help. I can see that. But so much has happened…we can't just get back together and pretend that everything is ok." She said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Why can't you just let me love you?"

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I should have left before you even saw me." She said turning around.

"No. Don't walk away." He said in a sharp angry voice.

It made Jackie jump and stop walking. "Steven…don't talk to me like that.

He sighed and ran around in front of her. "I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed…I'm losing it here…just please don't walk away." He whispered. "Please."

She nodded slowly. "Just…don't talk to me like that again ok?"

He nodded. "I won't. I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a moment. "Ok."

He smiled. "Ok."

They stood there staring at each other unsure of what to say. There was to much dirty air between them and there was no easy way to start this conversation.

"So…how are you feeling?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I have headaches…but they're getting better."

He nodded. "That's good."

"In your speech…you said that you've seen me but I haven't seen you." She paused. "Steven…are you following me?"

He shook his head. "No. I saw you today in the studio. I was going for a drive and when I went to the car I saw you painting. You looked so peaceful…so calm."

"Mr. Peterson is trying to get me back to paining again…to help with the pain." She explained.

He nodded. "That's good Jackie. Really good."

"I have to work in the morning. And it's been a long day. I think that I should go…" She said. "I'm tired."

Hyde reached out for her hand. "Don't leave me."

She smiled sadly feeling the tears prickle her eyes. "Steven…I'll see you soon."

He shook his head. "No you won't. You don't want me anymore…"

She sighed. "Steven I told you I just need some space."

He nodded. "I understand that…but I still can't come to see you."

"How about…you call me if you need me." She said. "If you need to talk to me…you can call me, ok?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Do you mean that?"

She nodded. "Yes." She stood on her toes and rubbed his cheek. "Steven just because I can't be with you right now…it doesn't mean I don't love you. I will always be here with you if you need me…always."

He smiled at her. "I missed your touch."

She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Steven it's going to be ok."

He held her back. "I really hope so…"

She kissed his neck gently. "I love you Steven." She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'll see you soon…I promise."

Hyde nodded. "I believe you."

She smiled. "Good."

"Bye Jacks. I love you." He said confidently.

She smiled. "I know." She took a deep breath and then started to walk away again to her car.

Hyde stood there and watched as she drove away. As much as it hurt to watch her leave…he knew that she meant it when she said she would always be there for him no matter what. He knew that she loved him and he was confident that someday Jackie would be his again. He was confident that their love was strong enough to conquer all.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I promise I'll try to update stories quicker now that my graduation is out of the way. :) Hope to get a review soon! :)  
**


End file.
